Una Historia del Tiempo
by Joan Carrington
Summary: Varios años antes de La Fuerza del Tiempo, Anna Arendelle despues de que la serararan de su hermana Elsa, conocio a cierta niña pelirroja de ojos verdes y lentes circulares llamada Jessica, de quien se hizo muy amiga, en esta historia veremos la amistad y aventuras de Anna y Jessica desde que se conocieron de niñas hasta la mision al espacio que las separo.
1. Chapter 1

**BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER SPINOFF DE ESTE FIC CENTRADO EN LA INFANCIA DE ANNA Y JESSICA ANTES DE AQUELLA MISION AL ESPACIO QUE LAS SEPARO, COMENCEMOS...**

Era el año 1994, Anna Arendelle de 8 años de edad se encontraba en su primer dia de clases, como era nueva en esa escuela tenia un poco de nervios pero recordaba el consejo de su madre "respira profundo, no hay nada que temer".

Mientras tanto en otra parte de aquella escuela, una niña pelirroja, de ojos verdes, con lentes circulares y un par de meses menor que Anna cargaba sus libros mientras estaba siendo molestada por un par de chicos mayores que ella.

-Miren eso jajaja la cabeza de tomate ahora usa unos tontos fondos de botella, que acaso no sabes que existen los lentes?-decia uno de los bravucones

-Ya dejenme en paz!- suplicaba la niña peliroja

-Y si no que?-pregunto el bravucon que la estaba molestando

-Se las veran conmigo-les advirtio la niña tratando de ser amenazante

-No me hagas reir niña, chicos... ya saben que hacer con ella-dijo el bravucon y acto seguido 2 chicos agarraron a la niña peliroja de los brazos

-Oigan Sueltenme!-gritaba la niña tratando de safarse de los brazos de ambos chicos

Ambos chicos ignoraban las suplicas de aquella niña y la cargaron hasta que la metieron dentro de uno de los contenedores de basura.

-Para que aprendas a no molestarnos-le dijo el bravucon mayor cerrando el contenedor de basura dejandola sola mientras la niña empezaba a llorar.

Mientras tanto la pequeña Anna se dirigio al salon que le indicaron y se sento en una de las mesas del frente sin sospechar que un chico y una chica rubia, cada uno de diferente edad se le habian quedado viendo.

Horas despues era la hora del almuerzo la pequeña Anna se dirigia a la cafeteria solo que todavia la chica y el chico rubio seguian viendola sin que ella se diera cuenta, al parecer Anna habia llamado la atencion de aquel chico rubio solo que ella no lo sabia.

Despues de que Anna terminara su almuerzo fue a su salon para guardar su lonchera, pero cuando iba caminando paso cerca de los contenedores de basura y oyo un lloriqueo asi que guardo silencio por unos segundos hasta que vio que el lloriqueo venia de los contenedores de basura asi que reviso uno por uno hasta que encontro en uno de los ultimos a una niña peliroja, de ojos verdes, lentes circulares, con su uniforme manchado y maltratado (ya que llevaba muchas horas entre la basura) mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Estas bien?-pregunto Anna

-No! porfavor! no me lastimes!-lloriqueo la niña

-Porque habria de lastimarte? Anda, dejame ayudarte-dijo Anna extendiendole la mano a aquella niña

-No! dejame sola!-volvio a lloriquear la niña

-Deacuerdo -respondio Anna a punto de cerrar el contenedor de basura

-No! espera! ayudame a salir-grito la niña

Acto seguido Anna ayudo a aquella niña a salir de los contenedores de basura lo cual al principio se le dificulto pero al final logro sacar a aquella niña peliroja del contenedor de basura junto con unos libros que aquella niña llevaba.

-Fiu gracias por ayudarme a salir de ahí ya olia muy feo ahí dentro-respondio la niña

-No hay de que, pero dime ¿Qué hacias ahí dentro?-pregunto Anna

-Unos niños muy malos me metieron dentro de esos contenedores de basura, fueron muy malos conmigo, dijeron que mis lentes eran fondos de botella y me dijeron cabeza de tomate solo porque mi cabello es rojo-explico la niña

-Eso es extraño, yo también tengo el cabello rojo y no me dijeron nada, de hecho ni se acercaron a molestarme-dijo Anna

-Es que no conoces a esos chicos, yo llevo un año en esta escuela y desde hace varios meses me han estado molestando-explico la niña

-Y por que no los acusas con sus papás o con mus maestros?-pregunto Anna

-Porque me dijeron que si lo hacia me harian cosas terribles-lloriqueo la niña

-Oh no te preocupes por los bravucones yo puedo enseñarte a defenderte de ellos-sonrio Anna

-Enserio? Gracias-dijo aquella niña abrazando a Anna- Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Anna Arendelle ¿y tu?

-Me llamo Jessica Lang

Anna y Jessica se alejaron de los contenedores de basura, ambas sonriendo ya que acababan de iniciar una amistad que iba a durar por mucho tiempo...


	2. Chapter 2

A la hora de la salida, Anna y Jessica iban a ser recogidas por sus repectivas madres.

-Anna!- exclamo Idun, la madre de Anna

-Mami!- exclamo la pequeña Anna corriendo a abrazar a su madre

-Como te fue hijita?- pregunto Idun

-Muy bien mami! hoy hice una amiga!- exclamo Anna

En ese momento Idun se percato de la pequeña pelirroja, de ojos verdes y lentes circulares.

-Mira mami, ella es Jessica, la conocí hoy- respondio Anna

-Hola encanto, Soy Idun de Arendelle, madre de Anna- se presento la mujer

-Hola Sra mamá de Anna, soy Jessica, un placer conocerla- respondio Jessica con una sonrisa simpatica.

-Wow, que niña tan educada!- opino Idun

En ese momento llego Janet, la madre de Jessica.

-Jessica, hija!- exclamo Janet llegando

-Mami!- exclamo Jessica corriendo hacia su madre

-Lamento haberme tardado hijita, habia mucho trafico- explico Janet cargando a Jessica

-No te preocupes mami, mira! hoy hice una amiga, ella es Anna y ella es su mamá Idun

En ese momento vio a quienes señalaba su hija.

-Hola, soy Janet, madre de Jessica, veo que su hija y la mia ya se conocieron- opino ella

-Vaya que si, jeje- rio Idun

-Bueno Jessica, despidete, tenemos que ir a comprar algunas cosas y luego ir por tus hermanas- respondio Janet

-Las acompañamos? yo tambien tengo que comprar algunas cosas- respondio Idun

-Claro!- respondio Janet

-Si!- exclamaron Anna y Jessica de felicidad

Janet, Jessica, Anna e Idun caminaron hacia el auto de Janet el cual era muy similar a una limosina.

Mientras tanto cerca de ahi, el niño y niña rubia que vieron a Anna y Jessica esa mañana, habian visto esa conversacion entre ellas y sus madres.

-Kristoff! quita esa cara, que ya vienen por nosotros!- exclamo la niña rubia haciendo reaccionar a su hermano mayor adoptivo

-Lo siento Liv, es que me distraje- confeso el rubio

-Sigues pensando en esa niña pelirroja de esta mañana?- pregunto la pequeña Liv

-Si, es que es muy linda, pero no se como hablarle, ayudame Liv- pidio Kristoff

-Solo lo hare porque se que mis hermanos mayores no querran ayudarte a ti- respondio Liv

-Si! gracias Liv, eres la mejor hermana menor del mundo!- exclamo Kristoff cargando con un abrazo a su hermana rubia

En ese momento, Astrid e Ivar (padres de Liv) llegaron por ambos.

Mas tadre, despues de recoger a los hermanos de Liv, llegaron a su casa.

Liv fue a su habitacion a cambiarse, mientras que Kristoff fue a los corrales a buscar a su reno mascota.

-Sven! ya llegue! quien es el mejor reno del mundo por esperar a que regresara?- pregunto Kristoff

-Yo soy! yo soy!- re respondio Kristof haciendo la voz del reno

Acto seguido Kristoff le dio una zanahoria al reno la cual devoro gustosamente.

-Eres un buen chico- respondio Kristoff haciendole cariños al reno

-Solo espero que a esa niña pelirroja le gusten los renos- opino Liv viendo la escena entre Kristoff y Sven

Mientras tanto, Idun y Anna habian regresado a su respectiva casa. Por su parte, Janet fue a recoger a las hermanas de Jessica y regresaron a su casa.

-Papi! ya volvimos!- exclamo Jessica

-Que tal les fue?- pregunto Mitchel

-A mi me fue bien-respondio la pequeña Joey

-A mi tambien, mira el dibuja que hice!- exclamo la pequeña Jaime

-Esta muy bonito hija, y a ti Jessie, te fue bien?- Pregunto Mitchel a Jessica

-Me fue bien, hice una amiga!- exclamo Jessica

Esa misma noche, las 3 hermanas se preparaban para dormir.

-Oye Jessie, como es esa amiga que mencionaste- pregunto Jaime con curiosidad

-Pues, es muy simpatica, se llama Anna, es un poquito mayor que yo, es de cabello naranja, ojos azules y pecosa- explico Jessica

-Wow, espero conocerla algun dia- exclamo Jaime

Momentos despues las 3 hermanas se durmieronm, pero Jessica tardo un rato mas, pues no dejaba de pensar en Anna y la amistad que se habia forjado.

Y no era la unica, Anna tambien tardo un rato en dormirse, pues tambien pensaba en su primer amiga Jessica y en las aventuras que les esperaban...


	3. Chapter 3

Con el pasar de los dias, la amistad entre Anna y Jessica se habia fortalecido, comian juntas, jugaban juntas e incluso se ayudaban en las clases.

Liv por su parte ayudaba lo mejor que podia a Kristoff para poder hablar con Anna, ya que si bien era un chico bastante fuerte y valiente para su edad, le costaba un poco socializar con chicas.

Era hora del almuerzo y ambas pelirrojas se dirijian al patio a almorzar...

-Oye Jess, me esperas? voy al baño, no me tardo- respondio Anna

-Claro!- sonrio Jessica

La pequeña Jessica se sento bajo un arbol a esperar.

En ese momento, la pequeña Liv se acerco.

-Hola- la saludo Liv

-Oh, hola- saludo Jessica algo timida pero sonriendo

-Como te llamas?- pregunto Liv sentandose a lado de la pelirroja

-Me llamo Jessica Lang, ¿tu como te llamas?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Liv de Baybiron, ¿que haces?- pregunto la rubia

-Vine aqui a esperar a mi amiga Anna- explico Jessica

-Vaya vaya vaya, tal parece que la cabeza de tomate ha hecho mas amigos- opino el chico bravucon llegando con su pandilla, misma que molestaba a Jessica el dia en que ella y Anna se conocieron.

-Oye, te importaria? nosotras estamos aqui, tranquilas y platicando a gusto!- le reclamo Liv poniendose de pie.

-Tu no te metas rubiesita!- la empujo el chico- mi problema es con la rojita, no contigo.

En ese momento por haber empujado a Liv, el pequeño Kristoff se abalanzo sobre el chico.

-Oye! quitate enano!- grito el bravucon

Lo que el joven Kristoff no sabia era que su reno Sven estaba cerca de ahi y al ver la situacion, aparecio corriendo y se abalanzo sobre los amigos del bravucon.

-Ah! que es esto?!- grito uno de los chicos cuando Sven le empezo a morder la ropa.

Mientras esa "pelea" ocurria, varios niños y niñas se juntaron a ver ese suceso, pues para ellos era bastante inusual ver a un pequeño reno mordiendole la ropa a los chicos bravucones.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña Anna salio del baño y vio la multitud de niños y niñas que veian todo lo que sucedia.

Regresando a la pelea, los compañeros del chico lograron deshacerse de Sven rompiendole una pata, por su parte, el chico bravucon logro quitarse al pequeño Kristoff de encima lanzandolo contra un arbol.

Debido a eso, Liv corrio a socorrer a su hermano.

-Que le hiciste a mi hermano?!- grito la pequeña Liv toda furiosa al ver a Kristoff inconsiente.

Acto seguido la pequeña Liv se abalanzo sobre el chico bravucon y como podia intentaba golpearlo, pero este logro derribarla facilmente.

Una vez que Liv ya estaba en el suelo y el bravucon se vio libre, fue hacia Jessica, pero en eso Anna aparecio y se interpuso.

-No se te ocurra acercarte- la amenazo Anna

-Vaya, otra rojita a quien molestar, muchachos, detenganla, primero me encargare de la otra.

los chicos agarraron a Anna quitandole las oportunidades de escapar.

Al ver eso, Jessica se lleno de furia y se abalanzo sobre el bravucon hasta que con la unica oprtunidad que tuvo, logo morderle el brazo...

Mas tarde en la oficina del director, Anna, Kristoff, Jessica, Liv y Sven se entontraban debido al problema en el que se habian metido.

-Gracias por haberme defendido- sonrio Anna a Jessica

-Tenia que- sonrio Jessica timidamente

-No crei que lograrias armate de valor- opino Anna

-No me arme de valor, simplemente me enoje y eso pudo mas que mi intelecto- explico Jessica

-Ya somos 2, no iba dejar ese mastodonte tratara mal a Liv- opino el joven Kristoff

-Tu y Liv como que son?, novios? hermanos? o que onda?- pregunto Anna

-Novios? ja! claro que no! somos hermanos- opino Liv un tanto incomoda

-Adoptivo- agrego Kristoff

-Ah ya, que es adoptivo?- pregunto Anna

-Segun lo que mi mamá y mi papá me contaron, es cuando deciden conservar a un niño o niña que no tiene ni mamá ni papá, como si fuera su hijo- explico Liv

-Ah ya- entendio la pequeña Jessica

-Y tu Jessica? tienes hermanos?- pregunto Liv

-Si, tengo una hermana mayor y una hermanita menor- respondio Jessica

-Y tu Anna? no tienes hermanos?- pregunto Liv

Esa ultima frase, desanimo a la cobriza.

-Tenia una hermana mayor, pero hace 3 años que no se de ella- respondio Anna entristeciendose

-Que le paso?- pregunto Jessica

-No lo se, solo se que se fue con mi papá a otra parte, pero no lo he visto en 3 años- explico Anna

-Enserio llevas la cuenta?- pregunto Liv

-Si, asi es- respondio Anna

-Porque nunca me lo dijiste?- pregunto Jessica

-No queria que pensaras mal de mi- respondio Anna sollozando

-Sabes que jamas lo haria, eres mi mejor amiga- respondio Jessica abrazando a Anna

Liv y Kristoff se conmovieron con eso, en especial Kristoff.

En ese momento llegaron las madres de Anna, Liv y Jessica.

-Mamá!- exclamaron las 3 niñas corriendo hacia sus respectivas madres

-Que fue lo que les paso?-pregunto Janet (madre de Jessica)

En ese momento salio el director de la escuela de su oficina.

-Veo que llegaron, pasen- respondio el director

El director les conto a las madres de las chicas y Kristoff lo que habia sucedido, y fue cuando las 3 niñas y Kristoff, dieron el resto de la historia.

-Ok, entiendo que defendieras a Anna, pero no tenias que morder a ese chico hija- regaño Janet a Jessica

-Lo lamento mamá, pero iban a lastimar a mi amiga y no iba a permitirlo- se justifico Jessica

-Tambien iban a lastimar a mi hermana y no iba a dejarlos- se justifico Kristoff

-Eso no es todo, esos chicos han estado molestando a Jessica desde hace mas de un año- agrego Anna

-Porque nunca dijiste nada?- pregunto Janet a Jessica

-No podia, dijeron el y sus amigos que me harian cosas feas si los acusaba- respondio Jessica

-Ok, eso si es inesperado- opino el director

Afortunadamente los chicos no fueron castigados, pero el bravucon y sus compañeros fueron expulsados de aquella escuela, pues Jessica pudo decir que fue todo lo que le habian hecho durante todo el año.

Anna, Jessica, Liv y Kristoff junto a sus respectivas madres salieron de la escuela para irse a sus respectivas casas.

-Ahora hay que ir por tus hermanos y llegar a casa a preparar la comida- decia Astrid (Madre de Liv) a Kristoff, Liv y Sven mientras se alejaban

-Eh, oigan, no pudimos evitar oir su conversacion, no les gustaria traer a sus hijos a nuestra casa a comer?- sugirio Janet

-En serio? no les molesta?- pregunto Astrid

-Por supuesto que no! somos muy sociables- sonrio Janet

-Eh... no lo se- dudo Astrid

-Anda mamá- insistieron Liv y Kristoff, hasta Sven

-Ok, iremos, pero primero tengo que recoger a mis otros hijos- respondio Astrid

-Siii!- exclamaron Anna, Liv, Jessica y Kristoff


	4. Chapter 4

Mas tarde fueron a recoger a las hermanas de Jessica, pues estudiaban en otras escuelas.

-Anna, ellas son mis hermanas, Jaime y Joey- respondio la pequeña Jessica presentando a su hermana mayor y menor a su mejor amiga cobriza.

-Hola!- saludo la cobriza con una sonrisa

-Asi que tu eres Anna, Jessica nos ha platicado mucho sobre ti- respondio la pequeña Joey

-Gracias!- sonrio Anna

-Y ellos son mis nuevos amigos, ella es Liv, el es su hermano Kristoff

-Adoptado- agrego el joven rubio

-Y este peludito es su reno Sven- concluyo Jessica

-Awww, es tan hermoso que dan ganas de abrazarlo!- exclamo la pequeña Jaime mientras recibia algunas lamidas del pequeño reno

-Verdad que si?-agrego Kristoff

-Pero como porque tienes un reno de mascota?- quiso saber Joey

-Facil, el era al unico al que tenia antes de que me adoptaran los papás de Liv, luego de que mis padres... murieran- respondio el joven Kristoff tratando de contener las lagrimas

-Oh, ya veo- opino Anna sintiendose mal por Kirstoff

-Pero ahora no tengo nada de que preocuparme, tengo a Sven, una familia que me quiere, y a la mejor hermana menor del mundo- sonrio Kristof abrazando fuertemente a la pequeña Liv

-Ja ja ja ja, si, que mal que no puedas decir lo mismo de mis otros hermanos- rio Liv

Momentos despues, llegaron a recoger a los 3 hermanos mayores de Liv.

-Ellos son tus hermanos?- preguntaron Joey y Jessica al ver como Astid recogia a 3 chicos rubios de ojos azules y de diferentes edades.

-Sip, pareceran normales, pero no, estan bien loquitos, ya veran porque- opino Liv

Mas tarde llegaban a la casa de Jessica.

-Esta es tu casa?- pregunto Anna saliendo del auto

-Sipi, esta es- respondio Jessica sonriendo

-Es muy bonita y muy grande- opino Liv

-Somos lujosos, pero a la vez sencillos- respondio Joey

-Vaya forma de presumirlo- opino Kristoff

Mas tarde, despues de comer, mientras los chicos se divertian, la madre de Jessica platicaba un rato con la de Liv y la de Anna.

-Tu hija se ve que es muy amable, y se lleva bastante bien con mi hija- opino Idun

-Y con la mia- agrego Astrid dandole un sorvo a su té- wow! este té esta delicioso

-Gracias, entre su padre y yo la hemos educado a ella y a sus hermanas a ser gentiles con los demas y en cuanto al té, tambien gracias- respondio Janet

-Oye Astrid, te puedo preguntar algo? si no es mucha molestia- pregunto Idun

-Adelante- respondio Astrid

-Anna me conto hace rato que Kristoff es adoptado, eso es cierto?- pregunto Idun

-Pues no te mintio, Kristoff es adoptado- respondio Astrid- y es raro, porque mi esposo Ivar y yo no lo adoptamos de la manera tradicional.

-Ah no?- pregunto Janet

-No, y si les interesa, puedo contarles como paso- respondio Astrid

-Por supuesto- opino Idun

-Miren, la cosa va asi, segun lo que Kristoff nos conto esto paso...

 **FLASHBACK DE HACE 4 AÑOS ATRAS...**

Un pequeño Kristoff de solo 6 años de edad viajaba con sus padres en una montaña en Alaska.

-Hijito, sujetate bien ya vamos a llegar a la cima- respondio la madre biologica de Kristoff la cual era una mujer joven, rubia, de ojos azules, muy bonita, y alta a su joven hijo que iba amarrado a los hombros de su padre.

-Eso hago!- respondio el joven Kristoff de tan solo 6 años y cerrando los ojos fuertemente

Momentos despues el joven Kristoff junto con sus padres biologicos llegaron a la cima de la montaña.

Esa misma noche se habian instalado en una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba cerca.

-Escalar esa montaña fue duro, verdad campeon?- pregunto el padre biologico de Kristoff el cual era un hombre alto de cabello rubio oscuro y barba y de ojos marron.

-Si, muy feo- opino el pequeño Kristoff mientras devoraba un plato de sopa.

-Y vaya que te deja con hambre- opino la madre de Kristoff mientras tambien devoraba de su respectivo plato

-Ah como quiero a mi esposa y a mi hijo- penso el padre de Kristoff- odiaria separarme de ellos.

A altas horas de la noche, la familia Biojrman (verdadero apellido de Kristoff) dormia profundamente en la cama de aquella cabaña, hasta que de repente un sonido proveniente desde afuera los desperto.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto la madre de Kristoff

-No se- respondio el padre de Kristoff

La pareja Biorjman salio con cuidado de la habitacion con cuidado de no despertar a su pequeño hijo.

Una vez afuera de la cabaña, ella con un pico para escalar y el con una antorcha empezaron a revisar, hasta que encontraron a una reno adulta tirada en la nieve y un poco de paja.

-Pobrecilla- opino la madre de Kristoff- estas herida pequeña?

En ese momento la reno empezo a soltar unos leves gruñidos, mientras que algo salia por su parte de atras.

-O por dios! esta reno esta embarazada!- opino la madre de Kristoff- trae agua caliente, y una toalla, rapido!

El Sr Biorjman fue a la cabaña y tomo su cantimplora con agua y una toalla y regreso donde su esposa estaba.

Con un par de gruñidos mas, la reno expulso de su cuerpo a un pequeño reno de pelaje marron con un poco de pelaje marron claro, justo en el momento en el que esta murio.

-No puede ser!- respondio la Sra Biorjman preocupada- la reno murio

Justo en ese momento aquel pequeño reno que habia nacido habia empezado a levantarse y a emitir un poco de llanto.

-Que haremos con la cria?- pregunto el Sr Biorjman

-Pues no podemos dejarla aqui afuera, esta expuesta a los depredadores- opino la Sra Biorjman agarrando la toalla y envolviendo al pequeño reno.

Momentos despues, la pareja Biorjman entro a la cabaña, el padre de Kristoff preparo un poco de leche la cual coloco en un plato y se la dio al reno el cual la devoro rapidamente.

-Wow! tenias hambre, verdad pequeño?- pregunto la Sra Biorjman

-No lo culpo, nacer deja hambriento a cualquiera, jeje- rio el Sr Biorjman

-Deberiamos conservarlo, ahora esta solo, seria un buen amigo para nuestro hijo- opino la Sra Biorjman

-Tu crees? jamas he oido de personas que tengan renos de mascota, pero creo que tienes razon- opino el Sr Biorjman.

A la mañana siguiente, el pequeño Kristoff desperto y fue a desayunar con sus padres, pero algo extraño noto.

-Eh... mami?- pregunto el joven Kristoff

-Que sucede cielo?- pregunto la madre de Kristoff

-Porque hay un animal raro en la cocina?- pregunto Kristoff señalando al bebé reno

-No es un animal raro, es un reno bebé, y es tu nueva mascota- respondio la Sra Biorjman

-Mascota?- pregunto Kristoff

Justo en ese momento el bebé reno empezo a olerlo.

-Hey! se nota que eres amigable- rio Kristoff- te voy a llamar... Sven... si... ese sera tu nombre

Con el paso de los dias, el pequeño Sven se volvia mas fuerte, tanto asi que ya hasta comia zanahorias.

Kristoff, sus padres y Sven se encontraban descendiendo una colina nevada, hasta que un estruendoso ruido los altero.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto la madre de Kristoff

En ese momento vieron como una avalancha descendia rapidamente hacia ellos.

Sven logro llevarse a Kristoff, pero los padres del chico no tuvieron tanta suerte y la avalancha termino arrojando al padre de Kristoff por un acantilado que estaba cerca, mientras que la madre termino golpeandose la cabeza con una roca lo cual la mato instantaneamente.

-Mamá! mamita! noooo!- lloro el pequeño Kristoff todo devastado.

Durante los siguientes 2 años, Kristoff junto a Sven, vivio como un pobre huerfano, aveces tenia que robar comida, o incluso llegaba a pedir trabajo en donde fuera, desde carpintero, recolector de hielo, entre muchas otras.

Una noche se le termino acabando la comida y con el paso de los dias el joven rubio empezaba a quedarse mas debil.

Kristoff ahora con 8 años de edad, se encontraba en Canada, llevaba varios dias sin comer bien, lo unico que comia eran zanahorias las cuales tenia que compartir con su amigo Sven.

-Ya no puedo seguir mas, me debilito- decia el chico rubio cada vez mas cansado mientras caminaba en medio de una tormenta de nieve, hasta que cayo rendido al suelo nevado.

Por su parte, Sven lo golpeaba levemente con la nariz intentando levantarlo, pero le era inutil

Sven intento buscar a su alrededor, a ver si encontraba algo de ayuda, hasta que vio unas luces a lo lejos, asi que fue corriendo hacia ellas.

Esas luces se trataban de un hombre de cabello rubio claro y ojos azules, junto a su hijo de 8 años tambien rubio y de ojos azules.

-Mira papá, un reno!- exclamo el niño

-Si, estas perdido?- pregunto el hombre al reno

Sven lo unico que pudo hacer fue lanzar un bufido y corrio hacia donde estaba su amo

-Me pregunto que querra- opino aquel hombre siguiendo al reno

Momentos despues, el hombre y su hijo, llegaron a donde estaba Kristoff, tendido en el suelo.

-Mira papá, hay un niño tirado en el suelo!- opino el chico

El hombre reviso a Kristoff y vio que estaba desmayado.

-No puede ser, este niño esta muriendo!

El hombre cargo a Kristoff en sus brazos y lo llevo a su casa la cual no estaba muy lejos.

-Astrid! nesecito ayuda!- exclamo aquel hombre entrando a su casa

-Ivar! que sucede?- pregunto Astrid. y porque traes a un niño desconocido a esta casa junto con un reno?

-Prepara un cuarto y agua caliente, o este niño morira de hipotermia!- exclamo Ivar

Astrid al no tener opcion, hizo todo lo que su esposo le habia ordenado rapidamente.

Mientras tanto, una niña de 5 años y cabello rubio y de ojos azules, veia la situacion desde lejos, se trataba de una version joven de Liv.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK...**

-... y eso fue lo que paso, cuando Kristoff desperto unos 2 dias despues, lo atendimos y el nos conto todo, asi que decidimos adoptarlo a el y a su reno, aun cuando en un principio lo dudamos, y la verdad no nos arrepentimos, se lleva bien con nuestra hija Liv- termino de decir Astrid

-No puedo imaginar todo por lo que debio pasar- opino Janet

-Ni yo- agrego Idun

 **A DIFERENCIA DE LA PELICULA, KRISTOFF AQUI NO FUE ADOPTADO POR LOS TROLS, ASI QUE DECIDI DARLE UN TOQUE MAS ACTUALIZADO.**


	5. Chapter 5

**POR ALGUNA EXTRAÑA RAZON ME ES MAS FACIL ACTUALIZAR ESTE FIC QUE EL ANTERIOR, PERO BUENO NI NO HAY NADA MAS QUE DECIR, VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

-... y eso fue lo que paso, cuando Kristoff desperto unos 2 dias despues, lo atendimos y el nos conto todo, asi que decidimos adoptarlo a el y a su reno, aun cuando en un principio lo dudamos, y la verdad no nos arrepentimos, se lleva bien con nuestra hija Liv- termino de decir Astrid

-No puedo imaginar todo por lo que debio pasar- opino Janet

-Ni yo- agrego Idun

-Y dime Idun, Anna es tu unica hija?- pregunto Janet intentando cambiar la conversacion

-Pues... no exactamente, tenia otra hija, 3 años mayor que Anna, se llamaba Elsa- explico Idun

-Y que le paso?- quiso saber Astrid

-Pues… es difícil de explicar, de casualidad son buenas guardando secretos?- pregunto Idun

-Claro, cualquier secreto esta a salvo conmigo- respondio Janet

-Yo en un inicio no fui la mejor, pero ahora si- agrego Astrid

-Ok, entonces… el asunto es este, mi hija mayor, Elsa, es… un tanto diferente a los demás, tiene… poderes- explico Idun

-Poderes?- preguntaron Janet y Astrid desconcertadas

-Asi es, tiene poderes congelantes, mi esposo Adgar y yo desconocemos el porque de ellos, solo sabemos que Elsa nació con esos poderes- explico Idun

-Exactamente que podía hacer tu hija?- quiso saber Astrid

-Podia crear copos de nieve, congelar el piso con solo dar un pisotón, crear nevadas, hielo, entre muchas otras, pero algo que jamas tomamos en cuenta, es que cuando nuestra hija fuera creciendo, sus poderes crecerían con ella, y se volverían mas inestables, y si no aprendia a controlarlos, el miedo se volveria su peor enemigo- explico Idun- hasta que paso lo peor…

 **FLASHBACK 3 AÑOS ATRÁS…**

Una pequeña Anna de solo 5 años de edad fue a despertar a su hermana mayor Elsa de tan solo 8 años.

Elsa era una niña de ojos azules, piel palida y cabello rubio platinado peinado en una trenza francesa.

-Elsa!- susurro Anna subiéndose a la cama de su hermana- despierta, despierta ya no duermas!

-Anna, vete a dormir- respondio Elsa somnolienta

-No, el cielo despertó, y yo también, ahora debemos jugar- respondio Anna, pues a través de la ventana se veian las auroras boreales

-Mejor vete a dormir Anna, jugaremos mañana- respondio Elsa tirando a Anna de la cama

Anna no se rendia tan fácil. Asi que se le ocurrio un plan, y volvió a subir a la cama de su hermana.

-Y si hacemos un muñeco?- pregunto Anna

Y Elsa abrió uno de sus ojos sonriendo.

Momentos después, ambas hermanas Arendelle, bajaron al gran salón.

-Haz la magia! Haz la magia!- exclamo Anna

Elsa creo un gran copo de nieve el cual lanzo al techo, creando una nevada dentro del gran salón, luego con un pisotón congelo el piso.

Durante un buen rato ambas hermanas estuvieron jugando, patinando y haciendo muñecos de nieve.

-Hola, soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos- respondio Elsa haciendo una voz mas gruesa para hacer hablar al muñeco de nieve que había creado

-Oh Olaf!- exclamo Anna abrazando al muñeco de nieve

Momentos después Anna empezaba a saltar sobre columnas de nieve que Elsa iba creando, y por lo tanto, cada uno tenia que ser mas alto.

-Atrápame Elsa!- exclamo Anna saltando sobre las columnas cada vez mas y mas altas.

Espera Anna, no tan rápido!- exclamo Elsa

Y de un momento a otro, Elsa se resbalo en el hielo y no alcanzo a crear otra columna para Anna quien cayo.

-Anna!- exclamo Elsa lanzando un rayo congelante para crear nieve y amortiguar la caída de su hermana.

Pero desafortunadamente, la puntería de Elsa falló y el rayo congelante termino golpeando en la cabeza a Anna haciendo que un mechon de cabello cambiara de cobrizo, a blanco.

-Anna!- grito Elsa corriendo hacia su hermana quien yacía inconsiente en el suelo mientras todo a su alrededor se congelaba- no! no! Mamá! Papá!

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**

-… con muchos cuidados, entre mi esposo Adgar y yo logramos salvar a Anna, pero no podíamos volver a correr el mismo riesgo, asi que tomamos la mas dura decisión de separar a nuestras hijas, hasta que Elsa cumpliera la mayoría de edad o que tuviera control total de sus poderes- termino de explicar Idun- desde hace 3 años, Elsa ha vivido con su padre en Londres, para aprender a controlar sus poderes y no la he visto desde entonces, ni Anna

-Que terrible, yo en una situación asi talvez habría hecho lo mismo- opino Astrid

-Yo no, yo enseñaría a mis hijos a controlar sus poderes si tuvieran y sin la necesidad de separarlos- opino Janet- les he enseñado a mi 3 hijas que la familia es lo mas importante y mientras se mantengan unidos, siempre podrán salir adelante, en las buenas y en las malas

Lo que Janet, Astrid, Idun y Mitchel no sabían, era que cerca de ahí, Jessica había oído toda la conversación.

-Pobrecillos Anna y Kristoff, ahora me doy cuenta de todo por lo que pasaron, debo ser la mejor amiga que pudieron tener para que saquen esos malos pensamientos de su cabeza- pensó la pelirroja ojiverde.

 **EN ESTE CASO, LA RAZON DE LA SEPARACION ENTRE ANNA Y ELSA SI ES SIMILAR A LA DE LA PELICULA, CON ALGUNOS LIJEROS CAMBIOS Y CON LA EXCEPCIÓN DE QUE LOS TROLLS NO FUERON LOS QUE SALVARON A ANNA.**


	6. Chapter 6

Con el paso del tiempo, Anna, Jessica, Kristoff y Liv ahora eran inseparables, siempre jugaban juntos, salían juntos, hasta hacían las tareas juntos.

Por su parte los hermanos de Liv no terminaban de llevarse bien con Anna, Jessica y Kristoff, en especial con Kristoff.

Habian pasado 2 años, era un dia soleado de viernes, los 4 salian de la escuela y planeaban como pasar la tarde.

-Que quieren hacer hoy?- pregunto Jessica quien ahora tenia 9 años pues los 10 los cumpliría en diciembre

-Mi mamá tiene una de esas juntas aburridas- respondio Anna quien también tenia 10

-La mia creo que ira con unas conocidas suyas- respondio Liv quien también tenia 10

-Dijo para que?- pregunto Kristoff quien ahora tenia 13

-Cosas de adultos, eso fue lo que me dijo y mi papá va a llevar a mis hermanos a su partido de futboll- respondio Liv

-Pues yo no tengo nada que hacer, puedo pedirle a mi papá que nos lleve al cine o podemos hacer una pijamada en mi casa- sugirió Jessica

-Buena idea!- exclamo Liv

Las madres de Jessica y Liv accedieron a que sus hijas fueran a casa de Jessica.

Esa misma tarde, Anna, Jessica, Kristoff, Liv y Sven se encontraban viendo toda la trilogia original de Star Wars, iban en el episodio 5: El Imperio contrataca.

-Wow, Kristoff y yo crecimos viendo la serie de Star Trek con mi papá, pero esto si que es otra honda- opino Liv

-Opino lo mismo, ahora ambas me gustan, como me gustaria que sacaran mas peliculas de Star Wars- opino Kirstoff sin pensar que desde 1999 empezarian con la trilogia de las precuelas y en 2015 con la nueva trilogia y sus antologias.

-Como quisiera tener mi propia espada laser, o manejar el halcon millenario- opino Jessica

-Quieres ser piloto de naves espaciales?- pregunto Joey a Jessica

-Que buena idea me acabas de dar!- opino Jessica dandose cuenta con que queria dedicarse de grande

Mas tarde estaban cenando con los padres de Jessica y sus hermanas.

-Mmmmm Pizza, y helado de chocolate, la mejor noche de mi vida- opino Anna

-Si... la mejor- opino Kristoff mirando a Anna, pues habia empezado a sentir algo por ella desde no mucho

-Oye mamá- respondio Jessica

-Que pasa hija?- pregunto Janet

-Creo que ya se que quiero ser de grande- respondio Jessica

-Ah si? y que quieres ser?- pregunto Mitchell

-Quiero ser una piloto, de naves espaciales- respondio Jessica

-De donde sacaste esa idea?- pregunto Janet

-Mientras veia Star Wars, quiero ser piloto y explorar el universo- respondio Jessica

-Bueno... es posible, si pudimos llegar a la luna en el 69, entonces podemos llegar mas alla- opino Mitchell

-Si!- exclamo Jessica

Mas tarde, en la habitacion de Jessica, ella y sus amigos y hermanas jugaban a un inocente juego de verdad o reto que Liv habia organizado...

-Te toco a ti Jessica, elige, verdad? o reto?- pregunto Liv

-Verdad- respondio la pelirroja

-Que harias si ese sueño de ser piloto fuera interrumpido?- pregunto Liv

-No veo el porque tendria que ser interrumpido, aunque pensandolo bien, tambien hay otras cosas que me gustaria hacer, viajar por el mundo, incluso tener hijos- opino Jessica

-Tener hijos? como crees, si no son muñecas!- se burlo Jaime

-Que tiene de malo? a mi tambien me gustaria tener hijos en el futuro- opino Anna

Momentos despues...

-Es tu turno Anna, verdad? o reto?- pregunto Liv

-Reto- respondio la cobriza

-Ok... te reto a que tu y Kristoff se besen y en los labios

-QUEEEE!- gritaron la cobriza y el rubio

-Que se besen en los labios- respondio Liv

-QUEEEE!- gritaron otravez la cobriza y el rubio

-Que se besen en los labios!- respondio Liv

-Que que que que que que te pasa? estas loca? chiflada? o que de que!- exclamo Kristof gritando palabras sin sentido

-Ya oiste, tu y Anna tienen que besarse en los labios- respondio Liv

-Ay porque todo me pasa a mi?- se quejo Kristoff rojo como un tomate

-Tranquila Anna, respira profundo, solo es un chico rubio de 13 años, ¿que tan malo puede ser?- penso Anna

Anna y Kristoff se pusieron uno frente al otro, se miraron directamente a los ojos y lentamente se acercaron, cerraron sus ojos, hasta que unieron sus labios en un tierno beso.

Liv aprovecho y con su camara fotografica, les tomo foto sin que se dieran cuenta.

Anna y Kristoff rompieron el beso, estaban muy sonrojados, pero a la vez felices.

-Y bien? que paso?- pregunto Liv

-Pues... nada... solo fue un beso, no fue tan malo como crei que seria- mintio Anna, ya que sabia que eso no era cierto

-Oh rayos!- se quejo Liv

A altas horas de la noche, los chicos dormian en la habitacion de Jessica, quien estaba teniendo un sueño bastante extraño

 _En el sueño se encontraba Jessica en una habitacion negra con una luz blanca arriba._

 _Jessica empezo a caminar intentando descifrar donde estaba, hasta que de repente oyo una voz a sus espaldas y volteo para que que se trataba de lo que parecia ser una version entre adolecente y adulta de si misma y con un enorme bulto en el estomago._

 _-Ayuda! Alguien ayúdenme! Jaime! Joey!- grito la version de joven adulta de Jessica que estaba en el suelo y sangrando_

 _El ambiente en el sueño cambio y Jessica se encontraba en una sala de hospital viendo como unos doctores atendian a su version adulta._

 _-Muy bien Jessica, cuando te diga empiezas a pujar y... ahora Jessica!-indico el doctor_

 _La version de joven adulta de Jessica obedecio y comenzó a pujar, el dolor era intenso, gruesas gotas de sudor y su cara estaba muy roja por el esfuerzo._

 _-No puedo mas! No lo voy a lograr!- lloro la version de joven adulta de Jessica_

 _-Si puedes! Ya falta muy poco, hazlo por tu hijo!- la animo el doctor_

 _Animada por el doctor Jessica siguio pujando con sus mas grandes esfuerzos hasta que sintió como el bebé abandonaba su cuerpo y retumbo por la habitación el llanto de un recién nacido..._

Y justo en ese momento, el sueño de la joven Jessica termino y desperto de un sobresalto.

-Jessica! estas bien?- pregunto Janet

-Eh... si, estoy bien, solo fue un mal sueño- respondio Jessica con la respiracion agitada

Con el paso del tiempo y de los dias, Jessica termino olvidando ese sueño, lo que no sabia era que lo que vio en ese sueño, era una señal de su destino...


	7. Chapter 7

Con el paso del tiempo y de los dias, Jessica termino olvidando ese sueño, lo que no sabia, era que lo que vio en ese sueño, era una señal de su futuro destino...

Se encontraban a finales de Noviembre, cerca de iniciar Diciembre, y sabian que el cumpleaños de Jessica seria a principios de Diciembre, asi que le estaban preparando una fiesta.

Anna, Jessica, Kristoff, Sven, Liv y Rapunzel (prima de Anna que las visitaba) se encontraban en el parque.

-Emocionada por tu cumpleaños Jessica?- pregunto Anna

-Oh, si y mucho- exclamo Jessica sonriendo

Momentos despues los 4 chicos y reno veian un espestaculo de musicos que tocaban en un quiosko.

-Que bonita musica- opino la joven Rapunzel

En ese momento la vista periferica de Jessica volteo y vio un puesto de periodicos en donde tambien estaban vendiendo comics y algo de comida.

-Oye mamá, voy al puesto de revistas de alla, no me tardo- respondio Jessica

-Ok, desde aqui te veo- respondio Janet

-Ire contigo Jessica, me muero de hambre y quiero comprar algo- respondio Rapunzel quien era una chica de la misma edad que Anna, de cabello rubio, largo y ojos verdes.

Jessica y Rapunzel fueron al puesto de periodicos, Jessica compro unos comics de Spiderman y Superman pues eran sus superheroes favoritos.

Por su parte, Rapunzel compro unas galletas que ahi vendian.

-Mmmmm... deliciosas ¿quieres?- pregunto Rapunzel a Jessica

-Si, creo que tomare una- respondio Jessica agarrando una galleta

-Asi que, te gustan los superheroes?- pregunto Rapunzel

-Sipi, me gustaria tener superpoderes algun dia, para ser tan fuerte y volar como Superman o trepar paredes y columpiarme en la ciudad como Spiderman- explico Jessica

-Se nota que ellos 2 son tus favoritos- opino Rapunzel

-Tambien hay otros que me gustan, como Linterna verde, talvez por eso quiero ser piloto cuando crezca- opino Jessica

-Yo quiero ser doctora cuando crezca, me gusta la idea de salvar vidas- opino Rapunzel

En ese momento una mujer aparecio por detras y las atrapo.

-Ayuda! ayuda!- gritaron Jessica y Rapunzel mientras aquella mujer se las llevaba.

Liv y el resto ajenos a esto disfrutaban el espectaculo de los musicos.

Pero Anna por su parte sentia que algo no cuadraba.

-Estas bien Anna?- pregunto Kristoff

-No, algo anda mal- opino Anna un tanto preocupada

En ese momento alcanzo a oir los gritos de Jessica y Rapunzel pidiendo ayuda.

-Jessica!- grito Anna- Rapunzel!

Acto seguido Anna empezo a correr detras de la desconocida que se estaba llevando a su mejor amiga y prima.

-Anna! esperame!- exclamo Kristoff siguiendo la la cobriza


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY, ME SORPRENDE COMO ES QUE YA PUEDO ACTUALIZAR DIARIO, PERDON SI EL CAPITULO PASADO FUE ALGO CORTO, PERO LO SENTI NECESARIO PARA DEJARLES CON LA INTRIGA RESPECTO AL SECUESTRO DE JESSICA Y RAPUNZEL, ASI QUE COMENCEMOS.**

-Estas bien Anna?- pregunto Kristoff

-No, algo anda mal- opino Anna un tanto preocupada

En ese momento alcanzo a oir los gritos de Jessica y Rapunzel pidiendo ayuda.

-Jessica!- grito Anna- Rapunzel!

Acto seguido Anna empezo a correr detras de la desconocida que se estaba llevando a su mejor amiga y prima.

-Anna! esperame!- exclamo Kristoff siguiendo la la cobriza

Justo en ese momento, Janet quien se había distraído con una llamada, se percató de la ausencia de la mediana de sus hijas.

-Jessica! - exclamo Janet angustiada echándose correr.

-Rapunzel!- exclamaron Frederick y Arianna Corona (padres de Rapunzel)

Anna y Kristoff eran los que tenían la delantera y estaban alcanzando a la secuestradora.

Justo en ese momento, la secuestradora entro a su auto el cual era de color arena y empezó a irse.

-Rayos! Corriendo jamas las alcanzaremos!- exclamo Anna

En ese momento, Kristoff vio un trineo abandonado.

-No necesariamente, sígueme!

Anna subio al trineo y Kristoff se encargo de amarrar a Sven a la parte de enfrente.

-Que esto no es robar?- pregunto Anna

\- No robaremos este trineo, lo tomaremos prestado - respondió el rubio subiendo al trineo- ¡Sven! ¡Sigue ese auto!

Sven empezó a correr, siguiendo el auto de la secuestradora, gracias a que las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, podían deslizarse mas rápido, aunque la dificultad era la vista, pues ñlas calles se encontraban con un poco de lluvia y neblina.

Mientras tanto con los padres de los chicos...

-Que sucedió?- pregunto Mitchell

-Secuestraron a Jessica, y también a la hija de los Corona- respondio Janet rompiendo en llanto

-Que paso con Anna y con Kristoff?- pregunto Idun llegando junto con Astrid

-Creo que siguieron la que se llevo a Jessica y a la hija de los Corona- respondio Janet

-Mi hermano se fue? Voy a buscarlo- respondió Liv disponiéndose a correr

-Ah no señorita, no pienso perder a 2 de mis hijos en un dia- respondio Astrid deteniéndola

-Ay mamá!- se quejo Liv

Horas mas tarde, Kristoff, Anna y Sven seguían siguiendo desde una distancia prudente el auto de la secuestradora...

-A donde crees que se lleven a Jessica y a Rapunzel?- pregunto Anna a Kristoff

-Ni idea, pero Sven es bueno siguiendo pistas, verdad Sven?- pregunto Kristoff

-Oh si, soy muy bueno siguiendo pistas como un perro de caza- respondio Kristoff haciendo la voz del reno

Pero de repente, el hielo de la carretera hizo que resbalaran y cayeran por una pendiente, Kristoff y Sven pudieron salvarse cayendo sobre la nieve y un árbol, pero Anna no tuvo tanta suerte y termino cayendo al lago congelado.

-Anna!- exclamo Kristoff y empezó a quitarse la ropa, incluso la ropa interior, luego agarro una cuerda, un extremo se la amarro a la cintura y el otro extremo se la dio a Sven y una vez hecho eso, el rubio entro al agua

La cobriza por su parte le costaba trabajo moverse en el agua helada, sentía como si mil agujas se enterraran en todo su cuerpo, hasta que Kristoff llego y la agarro, y con ayuda de Sven, ambos pudieron salir del agua.

Anna había quedado inconsciente por el agua helada, pero aun respiraba, Kristoff tuvo que agarrar valor y le quito la ropa a Anna ya que sabia que era una mala idea dejarla con la ropa congelada.

Kristoff tuvo que vestir lo mas que pudo a Anna ya que no estaba dispuesto a quedarse el sin ropa.

Ambos Chicos ahora vestidos aunque sea con poca ropa, tuvieron que acobijarse por el momento con Sven gracias a su pelaje.


	9. Chapter 9

Mientras tanto Jessica y Rapunzel habían despertado, se encontraban en una especie de habitación circular, bastante acogedora.

-Ugh, donde estoy?- pregunto Rapunzel

Rapunzel se levanto de su cama y vio que estaba en un cuarto circular con muchos adornos en las paredes.

-Dónde estoy? - pregunto la rubia ojiverde

En ese momento se percató de que Jessica estaba en otra cama.

-Jessica! estas bien? - pregunto Rapunzel

Al momento de voltearla, noto que estaba inconsciente y severamente golpeada.

-Que mal- opino Rapunzel

Asegurándose que nadie la estaba viendo, Rapunzel agarro su larga cabellera rubia y la enredo en todo el cuerpo magullado de Jessica, una vez listo, empezó a entonar una canción.

 _"Flor que da fulgor"_

 _"Con tu Brillo fiel"_

 _"Vuelve el tiempo atrás"_

 _"Volviendo a lo que fue"_

Gracias a ese canto, el cabello de Rapunzel empezó a emitir luz propia y envolviendo el cuerpo magullado de Jessica.

 _"Quita enfermedad"_

 _"Y el destino cruel"_

 _"Trae lo que perdí"_

 _"Volviendo a lo que fue"_

 _"A lo que fue"_

Una vez que Rapunzel termino de cantar, su cabello dejo de emitir ese brillo amarillo, Rapunzel quito su cabello de Jessica y vio que sus poderes curativos, habían sanado a Jessica, quien estaba empezando a despertar.

-Dónde estoy? - pregunto la pelirroja ojiverde levantándose

-Oh, Jessica, que alivio que despertaste- opino Rapunzel abrazando a la pelirroja

-Rapunzel? ¿Dónde estamos? - pregunto Jessica

-No lo sé, pero este lugar se ve muy acogedor- opino Rapunzel

En ese momento la única puerta que había se abrió, y entro una mujer alta, delgada, cabello negro rizado, de ojos verdes, y tenía puesto un escotado vestido rojo vino con detalles en dorado.

-Hola niñas, veo que despertaron, soy Gothel, les traje comida- respondio la mujer dejando una bandeja con comida y libros para luego irse cerrando la puerta con llave.

-Esto es extraño, ¿una mujer nos lleva y nos deja en esa casa, y nos trae comida? Esto es extraño- opino Jessica

-Extraño? No sé tú, pero esto esta delicioso- opino Rapunzel atascándose de la comida que le habían dejado

-Oye! ¡Guárdame un poco! - se quejó Jessica

Mientras tanto, Kristoff había empezado a despertar, gracias al pelaje y protección de Sven, evito que el y Anna murieran congelados.

-Wow! ¿Cuanto tiempo dormí? - pregunto Kristoff algo somnoliento, y en cuanto vio a Anna dormida, abrazada a el, recordó que estaba pasando.

-Anna, Anna, despierta-respondió Kristoff intentando despertar a la cobriza con breves sacudidas

La cobriza, medio pudo abrir los ojos, pues todavía no se había recuperado por completo del frío del agua.

-Mmm que paso?- pregunto Anna medio débil y temblorosa

-Trata de no moverte tanto, caíste al agua congelada y tuve que rescatarte- explico Kristoff ayudando a Anna a levantarse

Kristoff ayudo a Anna a subirse al lomo de Sven, pues el trineo en donde iban, por la caída se destruyo, asi que tenian que ir a pie, aparte estaban un tanto débiles, pues habían dormido por 3 dias.

Horas mas tarde, se encontraban en un pequeño condado bastante extraño.

-Que es este lugar?- pregunto Anna quien seguía recostada en el lomo de Sven

-No tengo idea- opino Kristoff- pero no podemos seguir expuestos al frio, necesitamos un lugar calido

Momentos después, se encontraban en la entrada de un callejón en donde unos vagabundos intentaban calentarse con una fogata que estaba en un bote de basura.

Anna y Kristoff intentaron acercarse, pero los vagabundos no se los permitieron.

-Fuera de aquí niños, regresen a casa con sus padres- respondio uno de los Vagabundos hechando a Anna y a Kristoff.

-Ahora que? Necesitamos agua, comida y encontrar a Jessica y a Rapunzel- se quejo Kristoff

Como ya era de tarde, casi volviendo a anochecer, Anna y Kristoff intentaban conseguir comida y agua para recuperar energía, pero en cada intento era inútil, los 3 se encontraban entrando a un parque.

-Tengo mucha hambre!- se quejaba Anna

-Yo también- se quejo Kristoff

-Igual yo- respondio Kristoff haciendo la voz del reno

En ese momento vieron algo moverse entre los arbustos.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Anna

-No se, ire a ver- respondio Kristoff yendo a donde vio aquella cosa moverse.

Kristoff se acerco a los arbustos y vio algo que no alcanzo a distinguir muy bien.

-Oye espera!- exclamo Kristoff siguiendo aquella cosa.

Anna al no tener alternativa, con ayuda de Sven, siguieron a Kristoff hasta que vieon que aquella cosa se había metido en un agujero que estaba en la raíz de un árbol.

-Esa cosa se metio ahí- respondio Kristoff viendo el agujero del árbol

-No creo que sea buena idea meternos ahí, no sabemos que podríamos encontraAAAAAAARRRR!- Grito Anna cuando la nieve hizo resbalar a Sven haciendo que ella, Sven e incluso Kristoff cayeran por el agujero….


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY, PERDON SI NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR AYER, PERO YA SABEN, LA UNIVERSIDAD.**

 **ME ALEGRA SABER QUE ESTE FI ESTE TENIENDO TANTA ACEPTACION COMO LOS ANTERIORES, AHORA RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS...**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE ESTE FIC, COMO TAL NO SE DESARROLLA EN UNA EPOCA TAAAAN MODERNA, SE DESARROLLA EN LA DECADA DE LOS AÑOS 90 Y PRONO EN PRINCIPIOS DE LOS 2000, SEGUN YO, LOS HERMANOS DE LIV SI SON RUBIOS, LOS QUE SON PELIRROJOS SON LOS DE HANS, PERO BUENO, ESO SI, PARA QUE LE ENTIENDAS MEJOR, TE RECOMENDARIA QUE LEYERAS LOS OTROS FICS QUE YA ESTAN COMPLETOS "Time Force: La Fuerza del Tiempo" SU SECUELA "Time Force:La Paradoja de Tiempo" SU SECUELA ""Time Force: El Acta de Registro" Y SU CUARTA SECUELA "Big Hero 6: Homecoming", ESTE COMO ES PRECUELA DEL PRIMER FIC QUE ESCRIBI, PUEDES LEERLO DE MANERA NORMAL, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES EL CAPITULO DE HOY CUALQUIER IDEA QUE QUIERAS DAR, LA ACEPTARE CON GUSTO.**

Anna, Krisoff y Sven cayeron por el agujero del árbol el cual era bastante profundo, hasta que momentos después cayeron sobre lo que parecía ser musgo.

-Fiu! Menos mal que este extraño musgo amortiguó nuestra caída- opino Kristoff

-No te rompiste nada?- pregunto Anna

-No, tengo un cráneo duro- aseguro Kristoff

En ese momento las rocas con musgo que los rodeaban empezaron a moverse hacia ellos.

-Eh... Kristoff, que son esas cosas?- pregunto Anna temerosa por las rocas que se movían hacia ellos

Una vez que esas rocas estuvieron cerca de ellos, les aparecieron ojos, boca, nariz y su ropa estaba hecha de musgo y hojas.

-Trolls de piedra? Crei que no existian- opino Kristoff desconcertado

-Oigan, hay niños con un reno aquí!- exclamo uno de los trolls

En ese momento, apareco el que parecia se el lider de esos trolls de piedra, acompañado de 2 mas, un troll macho y un troll mujer.

-Niños! que inesperado- opino el viejo troll

-Que hacen aqui? y como nos encontraron?- pregunto la troll

Anna y Kristoff no sabian que inventar, asi que no tuvieron opcion mas que decir la verdad.

-Estamos buscando a mi hermana y a mi prima, alguien se las llevo hace 3 dias, pero tenemos hambre!- explico Anna

-Pues al parecer tambien deben moderar su temperatura, estan helados- opino el otro troll

Mientras tanto con Jessica y Rapunzel…

-Señora Gothel! ¡Sáquenos de aquí! ¡Tenemos hambre y sed! - gritaban Rapunzel y Jessica, pues después de aquella primera vez que les había servido comida días atrás, no les volvió a servir otravez.

-Ella no las dejara salir- se oyo decir a una voz entre las sombras

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?!- pregunto Rapunzel agarrando como arma lo primero que tuvo a la mano.

-Por aquí- volvió a decir esa voz

Rapunzel vio una especie de ventila de donde venia ese sonido, al asomarse vio que se trataba de un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel.

El chico al ver a Rapunzel, quedo atónito pues le parecio ver a la niña mas linda que jamas había visto.

-Quien eres?- pregunto Rapunzel

-Eh… soy Flynn Rider, y con quien tengo el gusto?- pregunto el chico

-Oh… eh… soy Rapunzel Corona, un placer conocerte- respondio la rubia ojiverde un tanto sonrojada intentando pasar su mano por la ventila

-El placer es mio- respondio Rider tomándole la mano

-Hola! No estoy pintada! Par de tortolos!- se quejo Jessica

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto Rapunzel

-Una loca me secuestro, llevo mas de una semana aquí, intentando idear un plan de escape- explico Rider

-Puedes ayudarnos a escapar?- pregunto Jessica

-Claro, si me ayudan a que las ayude a escapar- fanfarroneo Flynn

-Quieren callarse!? Que no me dejan dormir!- se quejo otra voz asomándose por otra ventila, pues se trataba de una niña de la misma edad que Rapunzel, pelirroja, cabello super esponjado y ojos azules.

-Y tu quien eres?- pregunto Jessica

-Soy Merida Ferguson y callense que no me dejan dormir!- se quejo la pelirroja

-Mejor ayudanos, que estamos ideando un plan de escape- opino Rider

-Plan de escape?! Yo me uno- opino Merida

Devuelta con Anna y Kristoff…

-Wow! Ustedes si que tenían hambre- opino el troll rebelde

-No hemos comido en 3 dias porque estuvimos dormidos que esperabas?- respondio Kristoff devorando un plato de sopa

-No crei que la comida troll seria tan deliciosa- opino Anna quien ya se había recuperado del frio por un cristal de fuego que le habían proporcionado

-Permitane presentarme, soy Pabbie y soy el líder de el clan del Troll de piedra, el es mi hermano Opkker el rebelde y su novia Luminara- explico el troll mayo presentándose junto con cu hermano y futura cuñada

-Oh… eh soy Anna de Arendelle y el es mi amigo Kristoff Biorjman y su reno Sven- se presento la cobriza- estamos buscando a mi prima Rapunzel y a mi mejor amiga Jessica, una desconocida se las llevo hace unos días, y las estamos buscando

-Pues en ese caso, les ofresco mi ayuda- respondio Pabbie

Momentos después, la cobriza, el rubio, el reno y los 3 trolls se encontraban en una habitación en donde había un caldero.

-Tu prima y tu mejor amiga no están muy lejos, se encuentran en una torre en un condado cerca de aquí- explico Pabbie mostrando unas figuras que se formaban en el humo del caldero- y al parecer creo que planean un plan de escape

-Es un alivio, pero de todas formas hay que ir a rescatarlas, no se si puedan ellas solas- opino Anna

-Pues dense prisa, pero tengan mucho cuidado- aquella que las secuestro es una persona maligna y tiene contacto con fuerzas oscuras- advirtió Luminara

-Entonces hay que irnos!- opino Anna

Momentos después, Anna y Kristoff se preparaban para irse.

-Tengan, necesitaran provisiones- respondio Oppker dándoles una canasta con comida, agua y muchas cosas mas

-Gracias, y muchas gracias por salvarnos- respondio Kristoff

-No hay de que- sonrio Oppker

Anna, Kristoff y Sven entraron por el agujero por donde vinieron y regresaron a la superficie.

-A ellos les amerita un futuro prometedor, aunque siento que no faltara mucho para que nos necesiten de nuevo- opino Pabbie….


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY, ANTES DE COMENZAR, ME GUSTARIA DECIRLES QUE ES POSIBLE QUE LA PROXIMA SEMANA SE ME DIFICULTE ACTUALIZAR, POR MI EXAMENES DE FINALES DEL CUATRIMESTRE LOS CUALES ESPERO PASAR.**

 **HORA RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS...**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: YA EN ESE CAPITULO VERAZ UN POCO MAS DE GOTHEL, NO HE VISTO STEVEN UNIVERSE, AUN, YA SOMOS 2, AUNQUE DIGAMOS QUE TENGO MAS EXPERIENCIA, YO ENTRE A LA UNIVERSIDAD EL AÑO PASADO.**

Anna y Kristoff siguieron su camino, ya estaban recuperados al 100 porciento para rescatar a Jessica y a Rapunzel...

Mientras tanto con los padres de los chicos...

-Hay pasado varios días, ya no puedo seguir esperando- sollozaba Janet quien tenia los ojos rojos por llorar y no dormir casi nada

-Tranquila, estoy segura de que Anna y Kristoff podrán rescatarlos- opino Liv intentando consolarla

-Lo se, pero, hoy es el cumpleaños numero 10 de Jessica, y es la primera vez que no la pasamos juntas- sollozo Janet

-¿Que tal si para calmarla un poco, vamos a comprarle un regalo a Jessica? Para cuando regrese- sugirió Liv

-Me gusta esa idea- opino Janet intentando calmarse

Mientras tanto con Jessica, Rapunzel, Flynn y Merida...

-Entonces, repasemos el plan- respondio Rider

-Esperamos a la noche, cuando Gothel este dormida, tu con un gancho abriras la puerta de tu cuarto y nos sacaras a Rapunzel, Merida y a mi y siendo lo mas silenciosos posibles, buscamos la salida sin despertar a la bruja de Gothel- respondio Jessica

-Exacto, mi plan no puede fallar- aseguro Rider

En ese momento oyeon a Gothel abrir la cerradura del cuarto de Flynn Rider.

-Niño! tu vienes conmigo!- respondio Gothel jalando del brazo y sacandolo del cuarto

Luego de sacar a Rider del cuarto, Gothel entro al cuarto de las chicas y agarro a Rapunzel del cabello.

-No! suelteme! suelteme!- gritaba Rapunzel

Jessica intento sujetarla, pero la fuerza de Gothel era superior.

-No puede ser!- respondio Jessica una vez que estuvo sola en el cuarto

-Alguna otra mejor idea?- pregunto Merida

-Tengo una- respondio Jessica

Mientras tanto con Rapunzel y Rider...

-Esto es malo, muy malo- respondio Rapunzel temerosa

-Tu tranquila, no puede ser tan malo- opino Rider

En ese momento entraron a un cuarto con un monton de maquinas, entre ellas habia 2 contenedores uno con liquido verde humeante y otro similar pero en amarillo.

-Retiro lo dicho, esto es malo- opino Rider

Mientras tanto con Anna y Kristoff...

-Esa debe ser, tenemos que entrar- opino Kristoff

-Por donde?- pregunto Anna

-Por ahi- respondio Kristoff señalando una de las ventanas

Jessica y Merida por su parte habian logrado escapar con la agilidad de Merida a travez de los ductos de ventilacion.

Regresando con Rapunzel…

Gothel había metido a Rapunzel y a Flynn Rider en un contenedor cilíndrico transparente.

-Esto es malo, muy malo, que vamos a hacer?- opino Rapunzel

-Aquí si no sabría que decirte- opino Rider

La capsula se cerro y los liquido amarillo y verde de los contenedores laterales empezaron a entrar en forma de vapor.

-Oye, si vamos a morir aquí, quiero que sepas algo, mi nombre real s Eugene, Eugene Fitzherbert

-En serio? Hasta ahorita me lo dices?!- se quejo Rapunzel- pero es un bonito nombre, mejor que Flynn Rider

-Eh… gracias?- respondio Eugene

El vapor que entraba en la maquina empezaba a quitarles la juventud a Eugene y a Rapunzel, y esa juventud la absorbía Gothel rejuveneciéndola

-Ah, que bien se siente volver a ser joven otravez!- exclamaba Gothel riendo mientras rejuvenecía y envejecía a Rapunzel y a Eugene.

Justo antes de que Gothel absorviera toda la juventud, Jessica y Merida aparecieron y con una de las flechas de Mérida, lograron romper la capsula en donde estaban Eugene y Rapunzel.

-No! Esto no es cierto!- exclamo Gothel perdiendo la juventud que había quitado

Eugene y Rapunzel recuperaron su juventud y volvieron a ser niños de 10 y 12 años.

Otra flecha mas, y lograron destruir esa capsula de la cual Eugene y Rapunzel lograron salir.

Los 2 corrieron hasta donde estaban Mérida y Jessica , justo en ese momento, Anna y Kristoff habian llegado.

-Anna! Kristoff! Que hacen aquí?- pregunto Jessica

-Vinimos rescatarlos!- exclamo Anna- que esta sucediendo?

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí! Esa bruja quiere quitarnos la juventud!- exclamo Eugene

Los 5 chicos intentaron huir por una de las rampas que estaban cerca del techo, pero no pudieron cruzar porque estaba rota y esa caída llevaba justo a los contenedores de liquido amarillo y verde y para empeorar las cosas, Gothel estaba justo frente a ellos.

-Ustedes, niños, no se iran a ningún lado, voy a robarles la juventud aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!- respondio Gothel acercándose

Gothel son una fuerza sobrehumana salto sobre los chicos quienes afortunadamente lograron esquivarla, Jessica por su parte no tuvo tanta suerte.

-Jessica!- exclamo Anna

Afortunadamente, Jessica logro sujetarse de la orilla de la rampa, desafortunadamente, Gothel estaba sujeta de los pies de la pelirroja.

Jessica con su máximo esfuerzo, pateo a Gothel haciéndola caer, pero también Jessica resbalo.

Gothel cayo al contenedor donde estaba el liquido verde, que termino derritiendola.

Jessica tuvo mas suerte, pues entre Anna, Kristoff, Merida, Rapunzel y Eugene formaron una cadena humana para salvar a Jessica y entre todos lograron subirla.

-Fiu!, que horror, casi me derrito alla abajo- opino Jessica

-Que suerte de que no- opino Anna abrazando a Jessica

-Abrazo grupal!- exclamo Rapunzel

Los 6 chicos salieron de la base y gracias a Sven, emprendieron su regreso a casa…


	12. Chapter 12

**QUIERO APROVECHAR EL TIEMPO QUE ME QUEDA ANTES DE LOS EXAMENES PARA PODER ACTUALIZAR, DICIENDO ESTO AHORA PODEMOS COMENZAR...**

Siguiendo la ruta correcta, un par de horas despues Jessica, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene y Merida regresaron a Pennsilvania y pudieron llegar a la casa de Jessica.

-Jessica!- exclamo Janet

-Rapunzel!- Exclamaron Frederick y Arianna Corona (padres de Rapunzel)

-Mamá! Papá!-exclamaron la rubia y pelirroja ojiverdes corriendo con sus respectivos padres

-Jessica! ¡Creímos que no te volveríamos a ver hijita! - exclamo Janet rompiendo en llanto

-Yo también lo creí mamá- sollozo Jessica

En ese momento entro un hombre de entre 60 y 70 años, pelirrojo, ojos verdes y lentes circulares.

-Donde está mi nieta favorita?- pregunto aquel hombre

-Abuelo Thaddeus! - exclamo la joven Jessica corriendo a abrazar a su abuelo

Mientras tanto con Anna y Kristoff...

\- ¡Fue muy peligroso lo que hicieron, pudieron salir heridos! - respondieron Idun y Astrid regañando a Anna y a Kristoff

-Lo sentimos- respondieron ambos chicos cabizbajos

-Deberíamos castigarlos por eso- opino Astrid

-Pero no lo haremos- agrego Idun

-Que dices? - pregunto Astrid

-Ambos demostraron ser muy valientes para rescatar a Jessica y a Rapunzel, eso requirió valor, y para unos chicos de su edad estoy bastante impresionada, así que se libraron del castigo- sonrió Idun

-Si!- exclamaron la cobriza y el rubio abrazándose

-Ojala Adgar y Elsa estuvieran aquí- pensó Idun

Mientras tanto con Eugene y Rapunzel...

-Así que... no tienes familia? - pregunto Frederick (padre de Rapunzel)

-Nop no tengo... crecí en orfanatos, pero no nos trataban tan bien que digamos así que me escape hace algunos meses, hasta que esa bruja "Roba-juventudes" de Gothel me secuestro- explico Eugene

-Pobrecillo puedes quedarte con nosotros, de todas formas, a nuestra hija le agradas- opino Arianna (madre de Rapunzel)

-Si! - exclamaron Rapunzel y Eugene

Más tarde, notificaban a los padres de Mérida del perfecto estado de su hija, pues Astrid era buena amiga de la madre de Mérida.

-Listo Mérida, tus padres vendrán por ti mañana al medio día- respondió Astrid

-Fiu! Qué alivio- opino Mérida

Más tarde se encontraban merendando...

-Mmm este pay de manzana esta delicioso- mis felicitaciones al chef- opino Eugene

-Gracias- respondió Janet

Como era el cumpleaños número 10 de Jessica, todos le habían traído unos regalos

De parte de Anna e Idun había recibido un vestido de color verde con toques en naranja y amarillo

De parte de Kristoff, Liv, Ivar y Astrid había recibido una bufanda y una figura de un hada de porcelana.

De parte de Rapunzel, Eugene, Frederick y Arianna, recibió unos aretes con un pequeño dibujo de un sol.

Y de parte de sus padres y hermanas, recibió un libro, una bicicleta y una boina.

Esa misma noche después de cenar, todos se habían quedado a dormir, Jessica dormía profundamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, si bien su secuestro fue un tanto traumático para ella, su cumpleaños, la hizo olvidarse de eso.

Sin embargo, su sueño no era tan placentero que digamos.

 _En el sueño Jessica volvia a estar en una habitacion negra con una luz blanca arriba._

 _Jessica empezo a caminar intentando descifrar otravez donde estaba, hasta que de repente oyo una voz a sus espaldas y volteo para que que se trataba de lo que parecia ser una version entre adolecente y adulta de si misma y con un enorme bulto en el estomago._

 _-Ayuda! Alguien ayúdenme! Jaime! Joey!- grito la version de joven adulta de Jessica que estaba en el suelo y sangrando_

 _El ambiente en el sueño cambio y Jessica se encontraba en una sala de hospital viendo como unos doctores atendian a su version adulta._

 _-Muy bien Jessica, cuando te diga empiezas a pujar y... ahora Jessica!-indico el doctor_

 _La version de joven adulta de Jessica obedecio y comenzó a pujar, el dolor era intenso, gruesas gotas de sudor y su cara estaba muy roja por el esfuerzo._

 _-No puedo mas! No lo voy a lograr!- lloro la version de joven adulta de Jessica_

 _-Si puedes! Ya falta muy poco, hazlo por tu hijo!- la animo el doctor_

 _Animada por el doctor Jessica siguió pujando con sus mas grandes esfuerzos hasta que sintió como el bebé abandonaba su cuerpo y retumbo por la habitación el llanto de un recién nacido..._

 _El ambiente cambio, Jessica se encontraba ahora en un cuarto completamente blanco y lo único que había era una especie de cuna._

 _La pequeña Jessica se acercó lentamente mientras se oía el llanto del recién nacido proveniente de aquella cuna._

 _Jessica ya estando frente a la cuna, pudo ver que se trataba de un bebé, pequeño, pero lo que más lo caracterizaba era que era pelirrojo, de ojos color ámbar, y traía puestos unos lentes circulares._

 _Jessica y aquel bebé se miraron a los ojos durante un par de segundos y el sueño termino._

Jessica despertó de golpe por ese sueño, pero algo diferente sintió, así que encendió su lámpara de noche y vio que debajo de sus cobijas había una gran mancha de sangre en su pijama y sabanas.

-MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!- grito Jessica toda alterada

Momentos después, Janet le explicaba a su hija toda la situación y con bastante delicadeza.

-Así que... esto que me pasa es normal? - pregunto Jessica

-Si- respondió Janet

-Y dices que me pasara cada 28 días? - pregunto Jessica

-Si- volvió a decir Janet

-Y que a todas las chicas les pasa lo mismo que a mí? - pregunto Jessica

-Sí y no es nada de qué preocuparse, es una señal de que estas creciendo y dejaras de ser una niña- explico Janet

-Y supongo que con esto ya se puede tener hijos- opino Jessica

-Sí, pero no es recomendable, no tienen sus cuerpos lo suficientemente desarrollados, hasta cierta edad- explico Janet

-Y a los chicos no les pasa lo mismo? - pregunto Jessica

-De manera bastante diferente, pero si- respondió Janet

-Ok- respondió Jessica- gracias por esa explicación mamá

-No hay de que, y cualquier problema o situación, puedes contar conmigo- respondió Janet

Jessica cambio sus sabanas y su pijama y se volvió a dormir sin dejar de pensar en aquel bebé que vio en su sueño, sin tener la mayor sospecha de que era otra señal de su destino...

 **OK, SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO TIENE UNIOS TINES BASTANTE MADUROS, PERO NO HAY DE QUE ANGUSTIARSE, TENIA QUE PONERLO POR EL HECHO DE QUE ESTAMOS VIENDO A JESSICA CRECER PREPARANDOSE PARA SU FUTURO OJALA MUCHOS DE USTEDES NO LES HAYA INCOMODADO ESA ULTIMA PARTE, NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA...**


	13. Chapter 13

El tiempo paso y la época decembrina acabo y por lo tanto las clases volvieron a comenzar.

Rapunzel y Eugene junto con los padres de ella regresaron a su país Alemania.

Mérida por su parte regreso con sus padres a Escocia.

Era el primer día de regreso a la escuela después de las vacaciones navideñas, Jessica se sentía feliz de volver a la escuela, pero sentía que algo ahí había cambiado.

Mientras tanto, un chico de cabello rubio oscuro, ojos marrones y lentes rectangulares acababa de llegar a esa misma escuela, el chico tenía unos 12 años y era extranjero.

-Oigan me podrían ayudar a encontrar mi salón? Soy nuevo en esta institución educativa- respondió el chico intentando hablar con un grupo de chicas

-Lo siento, pero no puedo entenderte con ese acento tan raro- opino una chica

-Oh... lo siento, es que no soy de este país, soy de Inglaterra, y vengo de intercambio estudiantil- respondió el chico

-Ah con razón, ¿qué salón buscas? - pregunto otra chica quien si era inglesa

-El de Miss Wells- explico el chico

-Es por allá, subes las escaleras, y es el tercer salón a la izquierda- explico la chica

-Ok, gracias- sonrió el chico

-De nada- respondió la chica

Más tarde a la hora del almuerzo, Jessica comía junto a Anna, Kristoff y Liv.

-Entonces... como les fue en ese día de campo? - pregunto Anna a Liv y a Kristoff

-Bastante bien, hasta eso, aunque esa diversión no duro tanto, porque uno de mis odiosos primos le bajo los pantalones a Kristoff y le clavo una zanahoria enorme... ahí... donde la luz no le entra- explico Liv un tanto molesta

-Ni me lo recuerdes, todavía no me puedo sentar bien después de eso y menos después de que Sven me la intento sacar y falló- opino Kristoff

-Auch! Eso si es ser perverso- opino Anna

-Agradezco que los chicos que me molestaban hace unos años, jamás me llegaron a hacer eso- opino Jessica

-Ya ni siquiera puedo ir al baño a gusto! - se quejó Kristoff

En ese momento el chico nuevo se acercó.

-Hola, ¿me puedo sentar con ustedes? - pregunto el chico

-Claro!- sonrio Jessica

-Tu eres el chico nuevo verdad? el chico de intercambio?- pregunto Anna

-Asi es, soy Henry Johnson- se presento el chico

-Yo soy Jessica Lang, encantada de conocerte, ellos son mis amigos, Anna, Liv y su hermano adoptivo Kristoff

Los chicos saludaron a Henry, cada uno con su diferente manera.

A la hora de la salida, Jessica se reencontro con Henry.

-Hola Henry- respondio Jessica

-Hola Jessica- saludo Henry

-Esperas a que lleguen tus papás por ti?- pregunto Jessica

-No exactamente, una pareja me acogio para hospedarme en su casa mientras estoy aqui- explico Henry

-Genial!- exclamo Jessica

En ese momento Janet y Mitchel llegaron.

-Jessica! veo que conociste a Henry- opino Janet

-Lo conocen?- pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida

-Si, el es el estudiante de intercambio que se hospedara con nosotros- explico Mitchel

-Enserio?- pregunto Jessica esbosando una sonrisa

Jessica y Henry se fueron con Janet y Mitchel sin imaginar el futuro prometedor que les esperaba...


	14. Chapter 14

**PROBABLEMENTE SE PREGUNTE PORQUE ACTUALIZO A ESTA HORA, PUES ES POR LOS CONDENADOS EXAMENES QUE YA ACABAN PARA MI EN UN PAR DE HORAS.**

 **AHORA RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS...**

 **Lady Rain of Cristal Roses: ME AGRADA QUE TE GUSTARA LA INCLUSION DE HENRY EN MI FIC, YA PRONTO VERAS MAS SOBRE EL, Y EN CUANTO AL SUEÑO DE JESSICA, EN UN PAR DE CAPITULOS MAS LO ENTENDERAS.**

Con el paso de los meses, la amistad entre Henry y Jessica iba fortaleciendose era casi tan fuerte como la de Jessica con Anna, ahora se encontraban en Abril de 1997.

Jessica, Anna, Kristoff y Liv se encontraban en el metro.

 **(Nota de Autor: Antes de que me reclamen porque pueden andar solos en el metro si son unos niños, pues es respuesta facil, para estos momentos Kristoff es un preadolecente de 14 años, asi que puede cuidar de los otros para que no se metan en problemas)**

-Muevanse, con permiso a un lado y sujetense de mi, respondio Jessica quien iba al frente, pues el metro estaba a tope- Tu no pervertido!- se quejo Jessica cuando un desconocido intento agarrarle el brazo.

-Esto es una locura, a quien se le ocurrio hacer un desfile de homosexuales justo el dia en que hacen las ofertas de ropa interior?- opinaron Kristoff y Liv intentando moverse entre la multitud.

En ese momento un hombre vestido de negro y con gorro y con un semblante muy agresivo se les acerco.

-Denme un dolar!- grito el hombre a los chicos

-Descuiden yo se controlarlo- respondio Jessica y se dirigio al hombre- ¡¿quien diablos crees que soy, Santa Claus?! ¡Tu dame un dolar!

El hombre espantado le dio un dolar a cada chico y salio corriendo.

-Wow Jessica! espantaste a ese hombre con tus gritos y sin miedo!- opino Anna

-Aprendi de la mejor- sonrio Jessica

En ese momento se percataron de una mujer con ropa percudida, un salami en la mano, 4 niños y otro en brazos.

-Ay pobre mujer, con tantos hijos- opino Jessica- ire a ayudarle

-Jessica! que haces?- pregunto Anna

La pelirroja se acerco a la mujer.

-Hola, disculpe nesecita que le ayude con algo?- pregunto Jessica

La mujer le hablo en un lenguaje que no se le entendia y le entrego a Jessica el bebé que tenia en brazos.

-Ya ven? es bueno querer ayudar a los demas- respondio Jessica a sus amigos

En ese momento la multitud en el metro salio y empujo a la mujer junto con sus hijos fuera del vagon, y Jessica jamas se dio cuenta.

-Aww miren que adorable es!- opino Jessica haciendole mimos al bebé

-Oigan, no quiero arruinar el momento ,pero donde esta la madre?- pregunto Kristoff

-Ah! no puede ser! esa mujer abandono a este indefenso pequeño- opino Jessica

-Nos lo quedamos?- pregunto Anna

-Esto no es como encontrarse con un perro de la calle, un bebé requiere mas cuidados, hablare con mis padres para ver que haremos con el- opino Jessica

Mas tarde los 4 llegaron a casa de Jessica.

-Mamá! papá! ya llegamos!- respondio Jessica

-Hola Jessica, Kristoff, Anna, Liv, bebé- saludo Henry pero apenas se percato del bebé reacciono

-Porque?- pregunto Henry

-No me mires a mi, una mujer dejo a esta pobre criaturita abandonada, no podiamos dejarlo solo asi, a su suerte- opino Jessica

En ese momento los padres de Jessica llegaron con ella y vio lo que estaba pasando.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Janet

-Mamá nesecitare tu ayuda, una mujer abandono a este bebé en el metro y lo trajimos a casa, y no se que hacer- opino Jessica

-Podemos quedarnoslo?- pregunto Jaime

-Hija, esto no es como si te encontraras un cachorrito perdido en la calle- opino Mitchel

-Ok, me compras un chachorrito?- pregunto Jaime

-Ay hija- opino Mitchel

-Ay que ir a la central de policia a avisarles- sugirio Jessica

-Es broma verdad? con esa manifestacion de homosexuales?- pregunto Kristoff sarcasticamente

-Ay por favor, que tan dificil puede ser?- opino Henry mientras el y Jessica salian por la puerta de la casa para inetentar ir a la central...

Momentos despues, Henry y Jessica regresaron a la casa.

-Pero que desagradable! no crei que pudiera haber tantos homosexuales en esta ciudad, me enorgullece ser ingles, pero no me disfrazaria jamas de la reina Victoria- opino Henry

-Y decias que seria facil- se burlo Jessica

Esa misma tarde Jessica ayudaba a su madre de cuidar del bebé mientras Henry los veia.

-Wow! Sra Lang, usted si sabe como cuidar bebés- opino Henry

-Si, pero es algo obvio, luego de 3 hijas- opino Janet

En ese momento sono el telefono...

-Ehm... chicos, tengo que contestar, pueden cuidar al bebé por mientras?- pregunto Janet

-Claro mamá- sonrio Jessica

Una vez que Janet se fue, Jessica intentaba entretener al bebé como podia.

-Te voy a poner la television pequeño- respondio Jessica intentando cargarlo

-Si sabes que no entendera nada?- pregunto Henry

-Si, pero a los bebés les encanta oir cosas- opino Jessica

Henry y Jessica intentaron hacer reir al bebé, en eso una noticia paso en el televisor...

-Y en otras noticias, a una mujer en el metro le robaron a su bebé esta tarde aqui tenemos un retrato hablado- se oyo en la tele

-Jessica mira! estan hablando de ti! -opino Henry al ver un retrato de Jessica en la tele

-Claro que no! esa ni se parece a mi!- opino Jessica

-La sospechosa fue descrita como una preadolecente, pelirroja, ojos verdes, lentes circulares y de una edad aproximada de 13 años- dijo el reportero en la television

-Sip, hablan de mi- opino Jessica

-Jessica!- exclamo Henry

-Tu tranquilo, eso no tiene nada que los involucre a ti o a mis padres- opino Jessica

-Se cree que la sospechosa es hija de la pareja millonaria, Janet y Mitchel Lang, quienes estan cuidando a Henry Johnson, joven, hijo de una familia rica inglesa quien lo envio a estudiar a estados unidos- dijo el reportero en la television

-Ahora si ya me enfade, Henry, iremos a la estacion de policia a aclarar este malentendido- respondio Jessica


	15. Chapter 15

**LISTO EL CAPITULO YA QUEDO, Y ALEGRENSE PORQUE YA MAÑANA ES MI ULTIMO DIA DE CLASES.**

 **AHORA RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS...**

 **Lady Rain of Cristal Roses: QUE BUENO QUE TE DIERA RISA ESO DE JESSICA Y EL LADRON, CON RESPECTO A LA ACUSACION HACIA JESSICA, PUES CON LA IGNORANCIA DE LA GENTE EN AQUEL ENTONCES, PUES... YA TE IMAGINARAS**

Mas tarde, Henry y Jessica junto con el bebé a la estacion de policia.

-Hace unas horas habria sido mas facil llegar aqui en el metro- opino Jessica

-Aja si, para que fueras a recoger mas bebés? y luego armar tu propio equipo de boliche?- se burlo Henry

-Es en serio Henry?- Pregunto Jessica

-Yo solo decia- se justifico Henry

En ese momento la pelirroja y el rubio se acercaron con el oficial a mando.

-Hola Señor oficial-saludo Henry al jefe de policía

-Niños? No pueden estar aquí, regresen a casa con sus padres- opino el jefe de policía

-Es importante- respondió Henry

\- ¿Está bien, que se les ofrece? - pregunto el oficial- y no quiero bromas

\- Pues mi amiga Jessica, fue acusada de un crimen que no cometió- explico Henry presentando a Jessica

Pero para su mala suerte…

-Es ella! ¡Esa es la que le robo el bebé a la señora! - exclamo una mujer en el fondo

En ese momento varios oficiales de policía llegaron y se llevaron a Jessica valiéndoles que fuera una niña de 10 años, no sin antes quitarle al bebé.

-No! ¡Esperen! ¡No se la lleven! ¡Esto es un malentendido! - exclamo Henry

\- ¡¿Quieres que te encerremos a ti también?! - exclamo un oficial amenazando a Henry

-Mejor no- respondió Henry bajando la cabeza

-Así está mejor, calladito te vez más bonito- sonrió el oficial con una sonrisa perversa

Los oficiales encerraron a Jessica y Henry se quedó solo en la sala de espera…

-Definitivamente las leyes aquí no son como en mi país, aquí te acusan por todo- opino Henry con los brazos cruzados

Henry usando el dinero que tenía, marco a casa de Jessica para avisarles, ya que tomaría unas horas para aclarar el malentendido y que liberaran a Jessica.

Más tarde, Anna, Kristoff Jaime Joey y Liv llegaron…

-Henry! - exclamaron Anna y Joey

-Chicos! ¡Qué bueno que están aquí! - exclamo Henry abrazándolos- como pudieron llegar con ese desfile de homosexuales?

-Nos prestaron un perro y desfilamos- explicaron Kristoff y Liv

Henry ante esa respuesta no supo que decir.

-Tu tranquilo, solo lo hicimos para poder pasar, a nosotros no se nos hace agua la canoa- explico Kristoff

-Fiu! Qué alivio- opino Henry

En ese momento llegaron los padres de Jessica.

-Henry! ¿Donde esta Jessica? - pregunto Janet

-Se la llevaron, desde hace rato no han dejado de interrogarla- explico Henry creyendo que si la estaban interrogando, cuando en realidad los oficiales le estaban haciendo otra cosa.

Janet y Mitchel pagaron la fianza y momentos después, Jessica salió mojada, con la ropa sucia y despeinada

-Hijita! - exclamaron Janet y Mitchel

-Mamá Papá! - exclamo Jessica

-Qué bueno que estés bien! - exclamo Janet

En ese momento la mujer del metro salió con su bebé, y le empezó a gritarle a Jessica y a sus padres.

-Oigan, necesito ayuda, la mujer está furiosa conmigo- opino Jessica

Mitchel quien sabia el idioma de aquella mujer, explico todo lo que Jessica le había contado en el metro.

La mujer por su parte, termino entendiendo todo, que no era intención de Jessica robarle a su bebé, hasta que por fin, el malentendido termino.

Jessica quiso despedirse del bebé de la mujer quien la dejo gustosamente.

Mas tarde, Jessica, y sus padres llegaron a casa de ella.

-Nunca creí que cuidar de un bebé sería tan complicado- opino Anna quien se servía helado en un plato

-Y del desorden que implica- opino Kristoff

-Ahora ven por lo que pasamos? - pegunto Janet

Anna, Kristoff y Liv regresaron a sus respectivas casas.

Más tarde, Henry y Jessica se preparaban para dormir, Jessica le pidió a Henry que durmiera con ella para ayudarla a supera el trauma que vivió por estar encerrada.

-Fue un día muy loco no crees? - pregunto Jessica

-Sí, Anna y Kristoff tienen razón, no es fácil cuidar de un bebé, ya me imagino como les debido ir a mis padres con mis hermanos y yo- opino Henry

-Exactamente cuántos hermanos y hermanas tienes? - pregunto Jessica

-No me creerías si te lo dijera- respondió Henry

-Me pregunto si algún día seré mamá- pregunto Jessica

-Siempre andas en el metro- opino Henry

-Ah no la próxima vez que llegue con un bebé a esta casa será dentro de muchos años, después de 9 meses de tobillos hinchados y de una anestesia que hará olvidarme de todo- opino Jessica

Y la pelirroja y el rubio quedaron profundamente dormidos, con Jessica abrazando a Henry…

Mientras tanto afuera de la ventana un joven, alto, de cabello blanco y largo, ojos plateados y vestido con un traje similar al de Capitan America, pero sin casco y en un color muy oscuro, los veia desde afuera.

-Al parecer aqui es mas tranquilo que de donde vengo, a esos 2 los espera un futuro muy prometedor- sonrio el joven

En ese momento, en el comunicador de su muñeca se oyo una voz.

-Riden! ya vuelves? o te van a ver- se oyo una voz femenina

-Ya voy amor- respondio Riden

 **LISTO, AL FINAL TODO TERMINO BIEN PARA JESSICA, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…**


	16. Chapter 16

**2 CAPITULOS EN UN DIA, QUE RECORD...**

Las semanas pasaron y aquella travesía con el bebé quedo como un recuerdo...

Jaime y Joey (hermanas mayor y menor de Jessica) se encontraban en el parque, pues Jessica fue al cine con Henry, Anna se fue al dentista y Kristoff y Liv estaban visitando a la amiga de su madre, Eleanor y a su hija Merida.

-Mira Joey! Vamos a jugar- exclamo Jaime señalando una caja de arena

-Tu juega, yo me voy a subir a los juegos- respondió Joey

Jaime fue a jugar al arenero, debido a que la arena estaba seca, no era tan moldeable que digamos como la de las playas.

Jaime jugo un rato con la arena, pero en eso un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos detras suyo llamo su atencion.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y se acerco a los arbustos para intentar ver que habia ahi.

-Hola? hay alguien ahi?- pregunto Jaime temerosa

En ese momento aquella cosa salto sobre Jaime

-Booooo!- grito aquella cosa

Ambos rodaron por el suelo, aquella cosa solo era un niño un par de años mayor.

-Tienes idea del susto que que diste?!- reclamo Jaime

-Debiste ver la cara que pusiste! perfecta para una foto! jajajajaja- rio el chico

Jaime y el chico se pusieron de pie.

El chico era un par de años mayor que Jaime, era pelirrojo con un peinado de libro, de ojos verdes, y esta vestido con una playera gris y un overol.

-Soy Gideon, Gideon Grey, y tu eres?- pregunto el chico

-Jaime, Jaime Lang - respondio la chica

-Un gusto, ¿Quieres? como oferta de paz- respondio Gideon sacando una bolsa llena de moras azules

-Son moras?- pregunto Jaime

-Sip ¿quieres?- pregunto Gideon

-Claro! nunca las he probado- respondio Jaime tomando unas 3 moras

-Tambien traje mas cosas, granadas (la que si es fruta), zanahorias, fresas, frambuezas, lo que sea- explico Gideon sacando mas cosas de su overol

-Wow! tienes muchas cosas!- opino Jaime

-Si, es que mis padres y yo somos del campo- explico Gideon

-Eres nuevo en la ciudad?- pregunto Jaime

-Si, asi es, sabes? tu me recuerdas a una niña a quien yo molestaba hace tiempo, solo que tu no tienes nada que ver con la que yo conoci, la niña a quien yo molestaba queria ser policia - explico Gideon

-Ah si?- pregunto Jaime- mi hermana quiere ser una piloto

Mientras tanto Joey veia esa escena...

-Vaya vaya, mi hermana encontro el amor, ahora falto yo- opino Joey

En ese momento, como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido oidas, un chico un tanto mayor estaba colgado de un tubo para deslizarse.

-Niño! baja de ahi! tenemos prisa! -exclamo un chico.

El chico que estaba sostenido del tubo era un año mayor que Joey cabello castaño oscuro, ojos morados y nariz alargada.

El chico no pudo sostenerse mas y cayo, y por mera coincidencia en los brazos de Joey.

-Hola, soy Joey- sonrio la rubia

-Ahhh! una niña!- grito el chico echandose a correr

-Oye espera! no te vayas!- exclamo Joey...


	17. Chapter 17

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, PERDON SI LOS ANTERIORES FUERON UN TANTO CORTOS, PERO ERA LO MAS QUE PODIA ESCRIBIR, PORCIERTO, HOY FUE MI ULTIMO DIA DE CLASES Y YA ESTOY LIBRE, CON RESPECTO A MIS EXAMENES… LOS PASE, TALVEZ NO CON LA CALIFICACION QUE YO ESPERABA, PERO DE QUE LOS PASE, LOS PASE.**

 **AHORA RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS…**

 **Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: PERDON SI NO RESPONDI TU COMENTARIO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, PERO NO IMAGINE CON QUE RESPONDERIAS TAN RAPIDO, ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA QUE TODO SALIERA BIEN PARA JESSICA, TAMBIEN QUE BUENO QUE NOTARA QUE ERA RIDEN EL DEL FINAL, Y NO, ESA CHICA CON LA QUE HABLÓ NO ERA ELSA, ERA OTRO PERSONAJE A QUIEN CONOCEREMOS EN UN FUTURO NO TAN LEJANO, ESO SI, ME EXTRAÑO QUE CREYERAS QUE ESTA JAIME HABIA ENCONTRADO EL TABLERO DE JUMANJI.**

 **AHORA SI VAYAMOS CON EL CAPITULO DE HOY…**

Joey empezó a perseguir a aquel chico para ver que le pasaba.

-Oye espera no te vayas! - gritaba Joey

El chico intento esconderse detrás de una roca, pero no tardo mucho para que Joey lo encontrara

-Hola! - saludo Joey

-No te conozco! Ahhhhhhh! - grito el chico intentando huir

Pero Joey fue más lista y lo alcanzo a agarrar de un zapato.

-No espera! ¡No huyas! - gritaba el chico intentando zafarse

Joey pudo levantarlo e intento hablar con el.

-Porque corrías? - pregunto Joey

-No! ¡No me hagas daño! – gritaba el chico

-Daño? Yo no le hago daño a nadie- respondió Joey

-Segura? - pregunto el chico temeroso

-Sí, segura, ¿cómo te llamas? - pregunto Joey amable y alegremente

-¿Eh… soy Garret, y tu eres? - pregunto el chico

-Soy Joey, Joey Lang

Durante un buen rato, Joey y Garret estuvieron hablando, si bien a Garret en un principio le costó trabajo, al final le termino agarrando confianza a Joey.

El día se pasó rápido, hasta que en el momento las inesperado, el padre de las Chicas las llamo.

-Jaime! Joey! ¡Ya nos vamos! - exclamo Mitchel

Jaime se despidió de Gideon, no sin antes que él le diera algunas de las frutas que había traído.

-Jaime espera! ¿Te volveré a ver? - pregunto Gideon

-Ya veremos- sonrió Jaime

Por su parte con Joey y Garret…

-Adiós Joey! - se despidió Garret

-Adiós Garret! - se despido Joey

Ambas hermanas regresaron con su padre y fueron por Janet y por Henry y Jessica

-Se divirtieron? - pregunto Jessica

-Sí, bastante, hermanita- opino Joey

-Quieres? - pregunto Jaime ofreciéndole apio a Jessica

-Qué es esto? ¿Apio? - pregunto Jessica

-Sí, dicen que sabe mejor con blue cheese- opino Jaime sacando un pequeño bote

Jessica sumergió un poco el apio en el blue cheese y luego le dio un mordisco.

-Tenías razón Jaime, si sabe mejor- opino Jessica

-Si! - exclamo Jaime

Esa misma noche todos se fueron a dormir, Jaime y Joey por su parte no dejaban de pensar en los chicos que horas atrás habían conocido…

 **EN CASO DE QUE SE LES HAYA OLVIDADO, GARRET EN MI FIC ES LA VERSION HUMANA DEL PERSONAJE DE "TEMOR" EN INTENSAMENTE, POR SU PARTE GIDEON GREY TAMBIEN ES LA VERSION HUMANA DEL MISMO PERSONAJE EN ZOOTOPIA.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA Y LES ASEGURO, QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESTARA FUERA DE ESTE MUNDO…**


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, COMO LO PROMETI DESDE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, ESTE ESTARIA FUERA DE ESTE MUNDO, ASI QUE COMENCEMOS…**

Era una tarde tranquila de verano, los chicos se estaban preparando en casa de Jessica, pues iba a haber un eclipse lunar, acompañado de una lluvia de estrellas.

Los padres de Jessica, junto con Idun, Astrid, Ivar, Frederick, Arianna y Eleanor (madre de Mérida quien los estaba visitando) habían ido a cenar.

Así que Jessica, Henry, Anna, Liv, Kristoff, Sven, Jaime, Joey, Garrett, Gideon, Rapunzel, Eugene y Mérida quedaron solos al cuidado de Kristoff.

Los que no estaban presentes eran los hermanos de Liv, pues ellos se habían ido con uno de sus tíos a acampar.

-Chicos! miren lo que prepare, banana split con helado de chocolate y un buen platon de sándwiches

-Perfecto, una buena noche para disfrutar del eclipse- opino Jessica llegando con Henry y tomando uno de los sandwiches.

Los chicos se reunieron afuera, para ver el eclipse, pues ocurriría antes de la lluvia de estrellas y tenían el mega telescopio de Jessica

-Que hermosa se ve la luna- opino Jaime

-Ni tanto, desde mi casa en Escocia se ve mas mas grande- opino Merida

En ese momento llego una mujer mayor llego corriendo a refugiarse en casa de la pelirroja.

-Directora Perry?- preguntaron Anna, Kristoff, Jessica, Henry y Liv

-Niños escuchenme, los alienigenas me estan buscando, estan utilizando el esclipse para ocultarse y asi poder invadirnos- exclamo la directora

-Como cree? los alienigenas no existen!- opino Henry- y para que vea, aqui tenemos el telescopio de Jessica

-Si, directora Perry- opino Jessica viendo en el telescopio- oigan, algo se movio frente a la luna, si ahi en la sombra

La directora Perry se asomo en el telescopio.

-Se los dije, los extraterrestres estan usando el eclipse para prepararse y luego invadirnos!- exclamo Perry

-Igual que Baba Yaga- opino Eugene

-Que quien?- pregunto el resto

-Baba Yaga, la bruja, ¿que nunca les contaron su historia antes de dormir?- pregunto Eugene

-Oye, hay una diferencia entre alienigenas y brujas y las 2 son cosas diferentes- opino Rapunzel

-No pueden tomarse esto en serio, como para que se sorprenden?- pregunto Liv

-Me gusta sorprenderme, soy muy sorpresivo- opino Kristoff

En ese momento oyeron un extraño ruido.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto la directora Perry

-Mi estómago me está doliendo, creo que debió ser lo que comí- opino Anna con algo de molestia

-Oh… te infecto un alienígena!- exclamo la directora Perry

-Ahhhhhh! -Exclamaron Kristoff, Jessica y Garrett en un suspiro

-A mí no me infecto un alienígena!- opino Anna un tanto ofendida

-Cómo puedes estar tan segura, amiga? Te desapareciste por 15 minutos- opino Jessica

-Aja!- exclamo la directora Perry

-Estaba en el baño! Quieren que los invite la próxima vez?- se justificó Anna

En ese momento el estómago de Anna volvió a gruñir.

-Se los digo, es solo cuestión de tiempo, antes de que su estómago estalle y de ahí salgan 5 huevos, 6 si es la reina!- opino la directora Perry intentando alejarse

-Que no soy la reina!- se quejó Anna

-Awww, cree que Anna aquí presente va a empezar a tener bebes alienígenas?- pregunto Liv burlonamente

-Voy a ser papá? - pregunto Kristoff y todos lo miraron extrañado- Yo no tuve nada que ver!

-Solo hay una manera de saber que pasa ahí, nesecitare pinzas, toallas de papel ¡y una sierra electrica!- exclamo la directora Perry

-Ahhh!- grito Anna echándose a correr y todos se unieron a la persecusion.

Durante un buen rato, la directora Perry estuvo persiguiendo a Anna por toda la casa hasta que llegaron al comedor principal.

-Dejeme en paz!- se quejo Anna intentando ocultarse detrás de una de las sillas

-No voy a hacerte daño, solo te voy a abrir ¡y destruir todos los bebes alienígenas tengas ahí dentro!- exclamo la directora Perry

-Ahhh!- exclamo Anna volviendo a correr

En ese momento el resto de los chicos llegaron y detuvieron a Perry.

-Anna no fue infectada por un alienigena, tranquila capitán Kirk- respondio Henry

-Oiga, he estado encerrada en los autobuses a las 3 de la mañana para creer que algo malo esta pasando, y creeme, hay muchos E. T. dentro de esa chica!- exclamo Perry

Perry intento atrapar a Anna mientras que entre Liv, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene y Merida intentando detenerla.

-No sé qué es más extraño, que Perry crea que Anna es una alienígena, o que Kristoff y yo tengamos que detenerla para que no la mate!- opino Liv

Co el forcejeo, terminaron aventando a la directora a uno de los sofás.

-Esperen, si Anna fue poseída por un alien entonces nos dirá "llévenos con su líder", pero ella es nuestra líder, esto es muy confuso- opino Kristoff

-Tranquilos, están exagerando, nadie aquí fue poseído por un alien, todo estará bien- aseguro Henry

-Y entonces porque a la directora le sale esa cosa verde de los oídos?!- pregunto Jessica

Y efectivamente de los oídos de la directora Perry estaba saliendo una baba verde bastante espesa.

La directora Perry se tocó los oídos para comprobarlo.

-Debe ser una infección de esa bacteria del lago- opino la directora mientras los demás la veían asqueados- los domingos voy a esquiar al lago con mis amigos holandeses en el bosque

-Ugh está manchando todo el piso- opino Joey

-Directora Perry? A pesar de que somos sus mejores estudiantes, nos vamos a sentir muy apenados, pero necesitamos que se vaya de nuestra casa, la está ensuciando- respondió Henry intentando ser amable mientras intentaba sacar de la casa a la directora

-Estoy bien- aseguro Perry

-El planeta es nuestro ahora!- respondió Perry ahora con voz más gruesa y en parte robótica

-Seguro es la bacteria la que habla- opinaron Gideon y Garrett

En ese momento, Perry empezó a vomitar baba verde mientras los chicos la veían asqueados y asustados.

-Todo el mundo calmado, no hay tal cosa como los aliens- opino Henry

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhh!- gruño Perry con su aliento, cosa la cual hizo que Henry se desmayara.

Momnentos después, Henry despertó y veía toda la escena…

-Gibap, flush, clepto chumaruba, chupacabras sin chopra, opra ohhh ughh- balbuceaba la directora Perry mientras escurría baba verde de su boca y los chicos la miraban horrorizados

\- ¡¿Hay una explicación científica para eso?!- pregunto Jessica a Henry

-Bueno es temporada de resfriados- intento argumentar Henry

En ese momento la directora saco su enorme lengua, cosa que horrorizo más a los chicos.

-Ahhhhhh- gritaban asqueados Anna, Liv, Kristoff, Jaime, Joey, Garrett, Gideon, Rapunzel, Eugene y Mérida quienes estaban escondidos detrás de uno de los sofás.

-Baba Yaga! Baba Yaga!- gritaba Eugene

La directora con su lengua larga empezó a lamer y embarrar de baba verde la cara de Henry quien intentaba aguantar el asco, mientras Jessica gritaba horrorizada.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- Gritaba Jessica mientras veía con horror la escena hasta que la directora Perry quito su lengua de la cara de Henry

\- ¡¿Sigues creyendo que es resfrío?!- pregunto Anna

-Nop, ya les creo, es alienígena- opino Henry

-La raza humana caerá!- exclamo Perry

Perry convulsionó y regreso a su estado normal.

-Oigan! Porque me ven todos asi?- pregunto Perry

-Tiene una cosa verde en… todo el cuerpo- intento decir Jessica para distraer a Perry

-Ok, obviamente la directora Perry fue poseída por un alien, y este intenta controlarla- opino Liv

-Wow! Los aliens la quieren? como serán las cosas en su planeta?- pregunto Kristoff asqueado

-Wow! tengo hambre! siento que como por 6- opino la directora Perry yendo a hurgar al refrigerador

-Si come por seis, significa que tendrá bebés alien! no quiero ver eso! no me hagan ver eso!- gritaba Henry

Justo en ese momento, el alien volvió a tomar control de la directora.

Los chicos se reunieron aprovechando que la directora estaba distraída en el refrigerador.

\- ¡Ay no, esto es malo, malo, muy malo! ¡¿Que vamos a hacer?!- pregunto Garrett mas aterrado que nunca

\- ¡Bueno, primero quitar el pánico de la lista! - grito Joey

-Ya se! ¿le darán asco los vegetales? - sugirió Gideon

-Este no es momento! - exclamo Kristoff

En ese momento vieron como la directora devoraba el cartón de una caja de pizza.

-Ok, estoy segura de que el alien no debe estar tan feliz dentro de ella- opino Anna

-Los aliens existen? todo lo que creía este tiempo del universo estaba mal, ya ni se que es rea y no- se quejaba Henry

-No creen que deberíamos preocuparnos por eso?- pregunto Anna asustada.

Justo en ese momento la directora volteo, la piel de su cara le estaban saliendo escamas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron los chicos

-Esperen, creo que si la encerramos en uno de los cuartos, tal vez podamos hallar un modo de salvarla- sugirió Liv

-Esperen, si el alien y Perry pelean por el control del cuerpo, tal vez Perry gane- opino Kristoff

En ese momento, Perry empezó a devorar los platos de porcelana

-Y tu crees que esta ganando?!- pregunto Rapunzel con sarcasmo

Momentos despues los chicos intentaban atraer a Perry con los platos.

-Asi, asi - decia Mérida mientras arrojaba los platos al cesped y estos eran devorados por Perry

En ese momento Perry volvió a la normalidad.

-Fiu! volvió a la normalidad, tenemos algo de tiempo, ¿que podemos hacer?- pregunto Jessica

-Podemos distraerla y amarrarla con la manguera, y de ahi averiguamos como sacarle el alien- opino Anna

-Perfecto- opino Jessica

Jessica intento ir por la manguera, pero justo ante se agarrarla, la directora Perry ahora con su brazo convertido en garra, la atrapo.

-No tan rapido- respondio el Alien

-Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito Jessica

Perry volvió a la normalidad.

-Uff, hace calor- opino Perry, y luego vio su brazo convertido en garra alienigena- Ahhh! que es esto?!

-Ay por favor, que no se da cuenta? hay un extraterrestre en su interior!- exclamo Kristoff

-No! sal! sal!- gritaba Perry golpeándose a si misma mientras el alien en su interior se defendia- descuiden niños, luego de tantas enfermedades, he desarrollado un poco de inmunidad!

En ese momento el alien volvió a poseer a Perry.

-Este mundo sera nuestro, y los mas debiles caeran primero!- grito el alien

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron los chicos esparciéndose por toda la casa

La persecución duro un buen rato, hasta que el alien atrapo a Jessica

-Ayuda! no dejen que me coma!- gritaba Jessica

-Nesecitamos algo- opino Anna

-Preparémonos- sugirio Liv

Los chicos tomaron todo lo que pudieron y vieron que el alienigena se habia llevado a Jessica a la escuela.

-Ugh! Urgh!- se quejaba Jessica quien intentaba safarse de una red de baba alienigena

-Jessica! que te paso?- pregunto Henry

-Oh solo descanzo, mientras espero a que esos huevos se abran ¡y me coman viva!- grito Jessica

En ese momento los chicos voltearon y vieron que habia 10 huevos alienigenas en el suelo.

-Y esos de donde salieron?- pregunto Anna temerosa

-Pues no los trajo el conejo de pascua!- grito Jessica

En ese momento aparecio Perry aun poseida por el alienigena

-Cuando esos huevos se abran, los bebés aliens saldran y me comeran!- grito Jessica

-Ya se! utiliza el aerosol y el encendedor y quema los huevos- sugirio Anna

Entre Kristoff y Eugene quemaron los huevos alienigenas cosa la cual alarmo al alienigena.

El alienigena grito, se convulsiono hasta que exploto en mucha baba verde y organos alienigenas, lo unico que quedo, fue el cuerpo intacto de la directora Perry.

-Eugh! que asco!- se quejaron los chicos

-Me voy a enfermar con esto, estoy seguro- opino Garret

-Wow, entonces si hay vida inteligente alla arriba- opino Henry y todos se quedaron viendo hacia arriba...

 **LA VERDAD, ME DIVERTI MUCHO ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAPITULO, TODO LO DE LA INVASION ALIENIGENA LO SACE DE UN CAPITULO DE LA SERIE DE DISNEY XD "Lab Rats" BUENO, LOS ESPERO MAÑANA, CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS...**


	19. Chapter 19

**HOLA CHICOS, UNA DISCULPA SI NO ACTUALICE EN ESTOS DIAS, PERO NESECITABA UN RESPIRO, LUNES Y MARTES LLEGUE A PUBLICAR 2 CAPITULOS POR DIA, Y NESECITABA RECUPERARME DE ESO...**

El tiempo paso, la amistad entre los chicos era mejor que nunca, si bien las chicas tuvieron unos problemillas típicos del inicio de la adolescencia, al final lo supieron llevar.

Anna y Jessica eran mas que inseparables, Jessica a pesar de tener un intelecto mayor que el de Anna, también era un tanto inocente, eso si estudiaba lo mas posible para poder ser una piloto espacial, pues después de aquel asunto con su directora poseída por un alien, empezo a tener mayor curiosidad, Jessica habia empezado a salir con Henry, Anna tambien habia empezado a salir con Kristoff, por su parte, Jaime y Joey todavia no se atrevian a declarar sus sentimientos hacia Garrett y Gideon respectivamente.

Para Jaime fue un poco tarde, pues Gideon se mudo a otra ciudad, pero de todas maneras se mantenian en contacto.

La unica que seguia sin encontrar a su media naranja era Liv, sin embargo, no faltaria tanto tiempo para que llegue a conocer a cierto joven pelirrojo, de ojos verdes y 5 años mayor.

14 Julio 2000

Jessica estaba a pocos meses de cumplir 14 años, y se sentia feliz con Henry.

Anna y Liv ya tenian 14 años, mientras que Henry tenia 16, y estaba a punto de cumplir 17.

Mientras que Kristoff era un adolecente de 17.

Los chicos se encontraban saliendo del cine de ver la primera pelicula de X-Men.

-Me gusto mucho esta pelicula, no crei que me gustaria tanto- opino Liv

-Ni yo, creo que ahora ya tengo un nuevo gusto del cine a parte de Star Wars y Star Trek, espero y saquen mas películas como esta- opino Kristoff sin imaginarse que gracias a esa película, empezaría una nueva etapa para los superheroes en el cine

-Es curioso, esa tormenta me recordo a mi hermana Elsa- opino Anna

-Porque?- pregunto Jessica

-Porque Elsa tenia el cabello blanco- opino Anna

-Ah si?- pregunto Jessica

-Tiene sentido, considerando sus poderes- penso Jessica

-Pero cambiando de tema, viendo el tipo de poderes que tenian los X-Men, que superpoder les gustaria tener?- pregunto Anna

-Uy! no lo se, creo que me gustaria volar por el espacio y superfuerza- opino Jessica

-Como silver surfer? o como linterna verde?- pregunto Liv

-Como los 2, y sin la nesecidad de usar nave- repondio Jessica

-A mi me gustaria tener piroquinesis, y si no me entendieron, controlar el fuego- respondio Anna

-Yo me quedo con la superfuerza- opino Kristoff

-Y tu Liv?- pregunto Jessica

-A mi la verdad preferiria no tener superpoderes, asi estoy bien- opino Liv sin imaginarse que cierta personita pelirroja y de ojos verdes, los tendria

Dias despues Jessica se encontraba en su casa y habia comprado una maquina de Karaoke con tal de darle un pequeño show a Kristoff y a Henry.

Anna, Liv y Jessica: _Half past twelve_

 _And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone_  
 _How I hate to spend the evening on my own_  
 _Autumn winds_  
 _Blowing outside the window as I look around the room_  
 _And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom_

 _There's not a soul out there_  
 _No one to hear my prayer_

 _Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_  
 _Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?_  
 _Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_  
 _Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

 _Movie stars_  
 _Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win_  
 _It's so different from the world I'm living in_  
 _Tired of T.V._  
 _I open the window and I gaze into the night_  
 _But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight_

 _There's not a soul out there_  
 _No one to hear my prayer_

 _Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_  
 _Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?_  
 _Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_  
 _Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

 _Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight..._  
 _Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight..._

 _There's not a soul out there_  
 _No one to hear my prayer_

 _Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_  
 _Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?_  
 _Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_  
 _Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_  
 _Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_  
 _Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?_  
 _Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_  
 _Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

 ** _LA CANCION USADA EN ESTE CAPITULO ES "GIMM_ E GIMME GIMME" DEL GRUPO MUSICAL SETENTERO ABBA, NO UTILIZO LA CANCION CON FINES LUCRATIVOS, ME GUSTA ESA CANCION.**


	20. Chapter 20

**HOLA CHICOS, UNA DISCULPA POR DEJARLOS ABANDONADOS TANTO TIEMPO, PERO TUVE UNOS CUANTOS PROBLEMAS CON MI LAPTOP, PERO AHORA YA ESTA ARREGLADA, PRIMERO RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: YA HABRAN OTROS CAPITULOS IGUAL DE LARGOS, ESTE SERA UNO DE ELLOS.**

 **ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Era una tranquila mañana de septiembre de 2001, Jessica quien ahora tenia 14 años y cerca de cumplir 15, se levanto como de costumbre lista para bajar a desayunar e ir a la escuela.

Jessica bajo al comedor pero el ambiente de ahi no era un bueno que digamos, pues sus padres veian muy preocupados el televisor.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Jessica, pero cuando vio el televisor, su cara cambio de expresion a una preocupada

En el televisor se veia el ataque terrorista hacia las torres gemelas en nueva york.

-No puede ser!- respondio Jessica cuando lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos verde esmeralda

Ese dia, 11 de Septiembre de 2001 habia ocurrido una tragedia, aparte del ataque terrorista a las torres gemelas, otro avion se habia estrellado en el pentagono y otro en Pennsilvania, no muy lejos de la casa de Jessica.

Industrias Peabody habia tenido que ir a ayudar e incluso otras empresas como la LAV o incluso la empresa de los Peterson.

Jessica y Henry pudieron salir adelante con esa situacion, incluso Anna y el resto.

Si bien Jessica y su familia pudo superar aquella catastrofe, eso no era lo unico que les esperaba.

Cierta noche en casa de Anna, mientras ella cenaba, el telefono sono, asi que su ,madre Idun contesto.

Llego el lunes y los chicos estaban en la escuela...

-Oigan chicos... tengo algo que decirles- respondio Anna

-Que paso?- pregunto Jessica mientras le daba un mordisco a su sandwich

-Me mudare- respondio Anna

Jessica ante esa respuesta se atraganto con su sandwich que se empezo a ahogar.

Henry tuvo que ayudar a Jessica a no ahogarse, hasta que lo logro y fue cuando Jessica reacciono.

-Que!- gritaron Jessica y Kristoff

-Que me mudare!- exclamo Anna

-Que!- gritaron mas fuerte Jessica y Kristoff

-Que me mudare!- exclamo Anna

-Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede estar pasando!- decia Kristoff- no te puedes ir, Anna!

-Y como porque te vas?- pregunto Liv

-A mi mamá le ofrecieron trabajo en los angeles, asi que... no hay mas remedio que mudarnos- respondio Anna con tristeza

-Cuando te vas?- pregunto Liv

-El viernes, pero no soportaria separarme de ustedes- respondio Anna tristemente

Al dia siguiente, fue el turno de Liv de dar su mala noticia...

-Chicos... me mudare- respondio Liv

-Que!?- preguntaron Jessica, Anna y Henry

-Mis padres, hermanos y yo regresaremos a Canada, estaremos viviendo unos años alla- explico Liv

-Esto debe ser una broma!- se quejarn Jessica y Kristoff, en especial Kristoff

A la hora de la salida, fueron a recoger a los chicos, los primeros en llegar fue la madre de Anna seguida de los padres de Liv.

-Hola señora Arendelle, perdone la molestia, pero no puede llevarse a Anna, no quiero separarme de ella- suplicaba Kristoff

Idun por su parte no sabia exactamente que decir al respecto.

Por su parte, Ivar y Astrid estaban con cara de "Tragame tierra" por la escena que estaba haciendo Kistoff.

-Bueno... si tanto quieres a mi hija... porque no vienes con nosotros?- sugirio Idun

-Que?!- exclamo Kristoff esbosando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Astrid e Ivar no sabian que decir ante esa sugerencia

-Seguro, que te quieres ir con ella?- pregunto Astrid

-Si, amo a Anna y no quiero separarme de ella, solo haganme un favor cuiden de Sven por mi- pidio Kristoff

El jueves llego, Jessica y Henry llegaron a la casa de ella, lo mas extraño era que habia visitas inesperadas.

-Henry! hijo! -exclamo una pareja adulta la mujer era de cabello rubio y ojos marron, y el hombre era castaño y de ojos azules, ambos de acento ingles

-Madre? padre?- pregunto Henry desconcertados- no esperaba verlos

-Venimos para llevarte a casa, tu intercambio ya se termino, asi que es hora de que vuelvas con tus hermanos y nosotros a Londres- explico Elizabeth (madre de Henry)

-Que? esto es broma ¿verdad? por que si es asi es de muy mal gusto- opino Henry

-No, no es broma, ya hasta te inscribimos en una universidad en Londres, en la de Cambridge- explico Maxwell (padre de Henry)

-No pueden hacerme esto, tengo una vida aqui, hasta estoy saliendo con Jessica!- se quejo Henry

-Pues sera mejor que te olvides de ella, el año pasado tu padre y yo te comprometimos con la hija de unos socios nuestros- explico Elizabeth sonriendo

-QUEEEE! no pueden hacerme esto! quieren volver mi vida miserable?!- se quejo Henry

Luego de un rato de discutirlo, Henry sabia que ya no podia lidiar con sus padres y menos con el temperamento que tenian.

-Entonces... cuando nos vamos?- pregunto Henry

-Mañana por la noche- respondio Elizabeth

Al dia siguiente, los padres de Henry se encargaron de sacarlo de la escuela en donde estaba, mientras que Henry y Jessica tomaron la desicion mas dura de sus vidas, y terminaron su relacion.

En el aeropuerto, los aviones de cada uno se preparaban para partir, la primera en irse fue Liv, quien junto con sus padres y hermanos se llevaron a Sven, no sin antes despedirse de Kristoff quien se iria con Anna.

El siguiente en irse fue Henry, quien se despidio de Jessica.

-Bueno... supongo que es el adios verdad?- opino Henry intentando sonreir

-Pues... si, eso creo, pero fue bueno el tiempo que pasamos juntos- sonrio Jessica intentando aguantar el llanto

Jessica y Henry se dieron el ultimo adios con un beso en los labios, hasta que segundos despues rompieron el beso.

-Espero volverte a ver... algun dia... Jessica Daisy Lang- respondio Henry empezandose a alejar

La ultima en irse fue Anna junto con Kristoff e Idun.

-Creo... creo que es hora de irme- respondio Anna

-Si... pero no quiero que te vayas- sollozo Jessica abrazando a Anna- por siempre seras mi primera mejor amiga

-Y tu la mia- sollozo Anna correspondiendo el abrazo

Anna junto con Kristoff e Idun abordaron su avion, Jessica y sus padres regresaron a su casa, pues habia empezado a llover.

Durante el regreso, Jessica se puso a cantar para intentar quitarse la tristeza de ya no volver a ver a sus amigos, jamas...

Jessica: _I can still recall_

 _Our last summer_

 _I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine  
Laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain_

 _We made our way along the river_

 _And we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel tower_

Mientras tanto en los otros aviones, el resto de los chicos tambien cantaban la misma cancion...

Anna: _I was so happy we had met  
It was the age of no regret  
Oh, yes_

Kristoff: _Those crazy years  
That was the time of the flower-power_

Henry: _But underneath_

 _We had a fear of flying_

Liv: _Of growing old  
A fear of slowly dying_

Todos: _We took our chance  
Like we were dancing our last dance_

Todos: _I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all_

 _In the tourist jam_

 _Round the Notre Dame_

 _Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand_

 _Paris restaurants_

 _Our last summer_

 _Morning croissants_

 _Living for the day  
Worries far away  
Our last summer  
We could laugh and play_

Jessica: _And now you're working in a bank  
The family man, a football fan  
And your name is Henry_

Henry: _How dull it seems_

Jessica: _Yet, you were the hero of my dreams_

Todos: _I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all_

 _In the tourist jam_

 _Round the Notre Dame_

 _Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand_

Todos: _I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine  
Laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain_

 **LOS DEJARE EN SUSPENSO CON ESTE TRISTE CAPITULO, PRIMERO QUE NADA, SOY BASTANTE CONSIENTE DEL DANÑO QUE CAUSO EL ATENTADO DEL 11 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2001, ASI QUE TRATE DE SER LO MAS DECENTE POSIBLE.**

 **LA CANCION QUE USE AL FINAL SE LLAMA "Our Last Summer" ESPECIFICAMENTE DE LA VERSION DE LA PELICULA "MAMA MIA", DECIDI USAR ESA CANCION PUES SENTIA QUE IBA BASTANTE BIEN CON LA TEMATICA DE LA SEPARACION DE LOS CHICOS, A PARTIR DE AHORA EL FIC SERA UN TANTO DIFERENTE, PUES VENDRA USTEDES YA SABEN QUIEN...**


	21. Chapter 21

Un par de dias despues de la partida de los chicos, ya nada era lo mismo para Jessica, habia perdido a sus mejores amigos y novio en un mismo dia, todo habia pasado tan rapido.

Jessica habia entrado en una gran depresion, y lo unico que apenas podia distraerla era la escuela y sus hermanas.

Cierta noche en unos estados mas lejos de Pennsilvania, una estela de luz zurcaba el cielo, aquella estela resulto ser un meteorito el cual termino estrellandose en un campo de maiz.

Gracias a la gravedad de la tierra el meteorito se desintegro parcialmente, del meteorito salian 2 pequeñas piedras (o gemas) que emitian brillo propio, una emitia brillo azul y la otra emitia brillo naranja.

En ese momento un joven desconocido con traje antirradiacion se acerco a ambas piedras y con un contenedor atrapo ambas gemas para luego alejarse del lugar, antes de que la policia local y bomberos llegaran.

Ya nada era lo mismo para Jessica desde que sus amigos y novio se fueron, ya no era igual de alegre que antes, ahora era una chica seria, un tanto fria, y volvia a ser molestada en la escuela, solo que a diferencia de cuando era niña, aqui ignoraba a los chicos que la molestaban, y en caso de que se quisieran pasar de listos con ella, ella los llegaba a amenazar con golpearlos.

Eso si, seguia siendo una exelente estudiante, habia encontrado el enfoque nesesario para ser piloto, si bien llegaba a ser un tanto arrogante, tambien sabia en que momento parar, y no tener que echarle en cara a sus compañeros que podia ser mejor que ellos en todo.

Julio 2003

Jessica ahora tenia 16 años, ya no era la misma niña que conocimos al principio de esta historia, era mas alta, tenia el cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo, su fisico era un poco mas avanzado para el de una chica de 16, seguia usando sus tipicos lentes circulares, pero su forma de vestir era muy diferente, ahora usaba una camisa verde con cuadros, una chaqueta marron, falda negra y botas.

-Jessica! unos amigos me invitaron a una fiesta hoy en la noche, quieres venir?- pregunto Joey

Jessica escucho, pero se limito en contestar.

-Anda hermana, nesecitas salir un rato, ya se que nada es lo mismo desde que Anna, Henry, Kristoff y Liv se fueron- opino Joey

Jessica siguio sin contestar.

-Esta sera una larga tarde- opino Joey

Entre Joey y Jaime intentaron sacar a Jesscia a jalones fuera de la casa.

-No se que es peor, tratar de sacar a Jessica de su depresion llevandola a una fiesta, o cuando hicimos de todo por sacarla del baño luego de aquel viaje a Mexico donde el picante le hizo daño!- se quejo Jaime

-Depresion? tu saliste mas rapido de ahi cuando Gideon se fue!- opino Joey

-En parte, Si recuerdas cuando quede atrapada en la masa de pizza cuando tu y yo nos exedimos en la levadura- agrego Jaime

Despues de mucho, ambas hermanas, pudieron sacar a Jessica de la casa y en el auto de Joey, la llevaron a la fiesta.

-No puedo creer que pudieran sacarme de la casa para llevarme a esa ridicula fiesta- opino Jessica molesta- ademas no conozco a nadie!

-Ese es el chiste, hermanita, no puedes quedarte estancada en solo Anna, Kristoff, Henry y Liv, nescecitas tener mas amigos de los que ya tenias- opino Joey

-No quiero mas amigos, quiero los que ya tenia!- se quejo Jessica actuando como una niña

-Ay Jessie... tu nunca vas a madurar ni aunque tengas hijos- se burlo Joey

Mas tarde llegaron a la fiesta la cual se desarrollaba en una casa bastante grande.

Las 3 hermanas entraron a la fiesta, debido a la gran cantidad de gente y la fuerte musica, no falto mucho para que las 3 hermanas se separaran entre la multitud.

Jessica por su parte intentaba pasar hacia la puerta del jardin, no soportaba estar tan apretada entre tanta gente.

Pero de repente alguien de un salto le tiro cerveza encima, cosa que a Jessica le molesto, pero sin fijarse que habia mas en el suelo la cual la hizo resbalarse y caerse al suelo.

Debido a esa caida, a Jessica se le cayeron los lentes y los pisaron.

-Mis lentes!- se quejo Jessica

En ese momento alguien desde arriba le extendio la mano...

-Le ayudo?- pregunto una voz masculina

Jessica tomo la mano y pudo levantarse.

-Estas bien?- pregunto el chico

-Si, pero mis lentes no- se quejo Jessica sosteniendo sus lentes circulares dañados

-Ven te los voy a arreglar- respondio el chico

Jessica y aquel chico fueron a un balcon, el chico usando su navaja la cual tenia muchos aditamentos, pudo reparar los lentes de la pelirroja.

-Aqui tienes- respondio el chico entregandole sus lentes reparados a Jessica.

-Gracias

Jessica se puso sus lentes y vio que quien le habia reparado sus lentes era un chico de 20 años alto de cabello castaño muy oscuro y ojos color ambar.

La mirada del chico hizo que Jessica abriera los ojos como platos, hasta que al fin reacciono.

-Gracias por reparar mis lentes- sonrio Jessica un tanto sonrojada

-No hay de que, soy Aksel, Aksel de Borchgrevink, y tu eres?- pregunto el joven

-Jessica, Jessica Daisy Lang- sonrio la pelirroja mas sonrojada que nunca.

Jessica ahora no veia nada malo en la fiesta, algo diferente empezo a sentir por Aksel, algo que ni por Henry sintio, asi que se dejo llevar al ritmo de la fiesta.

A Jessica por dejarse llevar de mas por la bebida de la fiesta, termino por emborracharse, asi que Aksel decidio aprovechar esa oportunidad.

-Oye Jessica, que tal, si nos vamos a un lugar mas privado? aqui hay demasiada gente- sugirio Aksel

-Eh... no se si sea buena idea, ademas, nos acabamos de conocer- respondio Jessica toda mareada pero aun consiente

-Anda, sera divertido, tienes cara de que no lo haz hecho antes- opino Aksel con voz suave

-Esta bien, si tu lo dices- respondio Jessica quien aun era bastante inocente

La pelirroja y el castaño, subieron a uno de los cuartos de aquella casa, una vez en el cuarto, cerraron la puerta y se dieron un apasionado beso de lengua, despues de eso, ambos cayeron en la cama.

-Oye Aksel... te amo- respondio Jessica en susurro

Acto seguido, Aksel comenzo a desvestir lentamente a Jessica, hasta que su momento de amor comenzo y causaria algo que les cambiaaria la vida para siempre...


	22. Chapter 22

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY, OJALA NO SE HAYAN ESPANTADO POR EL CAMBIO DE TONO TAN RADICAL QUE TUVO EL FINAL DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.**

 **COMO PODRAN VER YA SE APARECIO CIERTE "PERSONITA" QUE LE CAMBIARA LA VIDA A JESSICA, Y SI, YA FALTAN VARIOS CAPITULOS MAS PARA QUE ESTE FIC SE TERMINE, PERO COMO LO CONFIRME HACE UNOS MESES, EL PROXIMO FIC SE TITULARA "Time Force: La Sombra del Tiempo".**

 **PRIMERO RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS...**

 **Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: SI, A VECES NO HAY QUE CONFIAR MUCHO DE LAS IDEAS DE ALGUNOS, YO POR ESO A MIS 19 AÑOS NO SALGO A FIESTAS, PREFIERO HACER COSAS MAS SIMPLES PERO QUE ME GUSTAN COMO DIBUJAR, IR AL CINE O VER PELICULAS EN MI CASA, SI HAY VECES EN QUE VOY A FIESTAS PERO PORQUE SON DIAS FESTIVOS Y SOLO CON MI FAMILIA.**

 **ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS...**

Jessica habia empezado a despertar, se sentia mareada y tenia un severo dolor entre sus caderas, pero lo mas raro era que se encontraba con su pijama y en su cuarto.

-Que paso? como llegue hasta aca?- pregunto Jessica somnolienta

-Minimo agradece- opino Joey- porque si nos hubieramos despertado mas tarde, no te habriamos sacado de ahi a tiempo

-Tu me trajiste de vuelta?- pregunto Jessica

-Si, logre despertarme como a la 1 de la mañana, encontre a Jaime dormida en los sillones asi que la lleve al auto y fue cuando regrese por ti, tuve que buscar por toda la casa, hasta que alfin te encontre en una de las habitaciones, completamente desnuda y junto a ese chico- explico Joey- tuve que vestirte otravez y llevarte al auto con Jaime para traerlas a casa, no bueno, papá casi nos descubre, tuve que hacerle de sombra para que no nos viera

-Podrias explicarlo mas lento? me duele mucho la cabeza y me duele la cadera- opino Jessica un tanto adolorida

-Era de esperarse, vieras como medio alcance a ver lo borracha que estabas? y en cuanto al dolor de cadera, no te culpo, perdiste tu virginidad con ese chico anoche, me ganaste hermanita- opino Joey

-Ay no, sabia que era una mala idea ir a esa fiesta, mira como acabe! creo que lo unico bueno de ahi fue ese chico Aksel que conoci anoche- opino Jessica- por favor Joey, no le digas a mamá y a papá lo que hice anoche, o me castigaran de por vida

-Tu tranquila no dire nada de lo que sea que hayas hecho con aquel chico anoche, ahora baja, que mamá nos llama para desayunar- respondio Joey saliendo del cuarto dejando a Jessica sola.

Una vez que Jessica estuvo sola, se levanto de la cama y se estiro.

-Solo espero que ese chico no me haya infectado con algo, o me haya embarazado, aunque lo dudo, ifectarme no creo porque se veia bastante sano, y embarazado tampoco, porque estoy cien por ciento segura de que anoche no estaba en mis dias- opino Jessica creyendo que ninguna de las 2 cosas habria ocurrido, pero estaba equivocada y una de esas cosas si habia pasado.

Jessica bajo las escaleras a desayunar tranquilamente con sus padres, quienes le preguntaron como estuvo la fiesta a lo cal Jessica respondio que bien sin dar demasiados detalles.

Esa misma tarde...

-A donde vaz Jessica?- pregunto Janet

-Voy a la biblioteca y por un helado- explico Jessica quien ahora estaba vestida con su falda y blusa negra, botas y una chaqueta color rojo

-Ok, pero no te tardes, que ya vamos a hacer la cena- respondio Mitchel

-No me tardare papá- respondio Jessica saliendo de la casa

Jessica salio de la casa y fue a la biblioteca que estaba unas cuadras mas lejos de sus casa.

Una vez que saco los libros de aeronautica que nesecitaba, fue a la heladeria mas cercana a comprar su helado.

-Gracias- respondio Jessica pagando su helado de vainilla

-No hay de que jovencita- sonrio el heladero

Jessica iba camino a su casa, pero en el camino se encontro con cierta personita que habia conocido la noche anterior y acompañado de una chica.

-Aksel! no esperaba verte por aqui!- opino Jessica

-Ni yo, que haces aqui?- pregunto Aksel

-Fui a la biblioteca por unos libros y vine por un helado- respondio Jessica y en eso se percato de la chica que acompañaba a Aksel- y ella quien es?

-Es mi hermana menor, Delores, es un poco timida- explico Aksel

Delores era varios meses menor que Aksel, de estatura entre mediana y alta, era de cabello castaño y muy lacio que le llegaba a la altura del cuello, era de ojos azules, tenia lentes circulares iguales a los de Jessica, y estaba vestida con un sueter color gris claro, pantalones azul oscuro y llevaba puesto unos tacones negros.

-Porcierto Aksel, sobre lo de anoche... - trato de decir Jessica

-Descuida, se nos pasaron las copas en la fiesta, no teniamos control de nuestro cuerpo y nuestra mente dudo mucho que reaccionara a tiempo- opino Akel mintiendo en algunas cosas

Jessica se despidio de Aksel y regreso a su casa.

-Espero que la primera fase de mi plan haya funcionado- penso Aksel con malicia...


	23. Chapter 23

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY.**

 **COMO PODRAN NOTARLO, JESSICA YA EMPEZARA A SUFIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE LO QUE HIZO EN AQUELLA FIESTA, ALMENOS PODRA VER QUE OBTENDRA ALGO BUENO.**

 **PRIMERO RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS...**

 **Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: BUENO TU CASO ES DIFERENTE, A TI NO TE DEJAR IRA FIESTAS, AMI NO ME GUSTA IR, Y ESO QUE UNA VEZ EN SECUNDARIA ME INVITARON PERO DE ULTIMO MINUTO LA CANCELARON, Y SI LA COSA SE EMPIEZA A PONER FEA**

 **ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS...**

Un mes y medio despues...

-Jessica! sal de ahi! que llevas 15 minutos en el baño! y tu padre y yo tenemos que arreglarnos para ir a trabajar!- decia Janet desde afuera del baño

Por su parte, Jessica se encontraba de rodillas frente al inodoro, vomitando y dando fuertes arcadas, pues se habia empezado a sentir mal.

Jessica termino de vomitar, se lavo la boca y luego abrio la puerta.

-Al fin sales, que tanto estabas haciendo?- pregunto Janet

-Vomite, creo que algo que comi ayer me cayo mal y me duele mucho la cabeza- opino Jessica- solo una aspirina y estare lista para la escuela

-Estas muy palida, no se si sea buena idea que vayas- opino Janet

-Descuiden, estoy bien- aseguro Jessica yendo a su cuarto

-Algo anda mal, esto no me esta gustando- opino Janet

-Si, nuestra hija se ha comportado muy extraño ultimamente- opino Mitchel

Dias despues Jessica se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo, cuando su hermana menor Jaime toco su puerta.

Jessica repentinamente tuvo un cambio de humor y creyendo que Jaime habia ido para molestarla, simplemente contesto.

-Ahora no quiero molestias Jaime!- exclamo Jessica

Mientras tanto afuera Jaime se deprimio y a la vez sorprendio por esa contestacion de su hermana.

-Que paso?- pregunto Joey llegando

-Jessica me contesto feo- opino Jaime

En ese momento la puerta se abrio.

-Lo siento, no debi contestarte asi, no se que me paso, de repente me enoje sin razon alguna- respondio Jessica

-Algo muy raro pasa aqui- penso Joey

Dias despues, Jessica se encontraba tranquilamente en su escuela, pero esa tranquilidad no duro mucho, pues repentinamente le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Jessica con una fuerza sobrehumana corrio hacia los baños, sin importar haberse equivocado y entrar al de chicos, tenia mucha prisa.

Jessica vomito y luego se lavo la boca sin importarle que los chicos que estaban en el baño se le quedaron viendo.

-Y ustedes que me ven?- pregunto Jessica

Jessoca salio del baño pero repentinamente le llego un mareo, afortunadamente pudo sostenerse de una de las paredes a tiempo.

Mas tarde, Jessica habia llegado a su cuarto, y empezo a analizar la situacion.

-A ver... primero el vomito, luego el cambio de humor, luego las nauseas- dijo Jessica a si misma

Jessica cerro la puerta de su cuarto con llave y con eso listo, se desnudo frente a su espejo, acaso habia engordado? pues su vientre se veia ligeramente inchado, en eso recordo la noche en que conocio a Aksel en aquella fiesta.

-No puede ser- respondio Jessica con lagrimas en sus ojos...


	24. Chapter 24

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY.**

 **COMO PODRAN NOTARLO, JESSICA YA DESCUBRIO QUE LE PASABA AQUI VEREMOS QUE DESICIONES TOMARA SI SI SON LAS MAS CORRECTAS.**

 **ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS...**

Jessica se vistio rapidamente y abrio la ventana de su cuarto y salio de la casa.

Mas tarde, Jessica llegaba a un consultorio medico, eso si, se aseguraba de que fuera uno confiable y que a la vez fuera uno al que no frecuentaran sus padres u otros familiares.

-Pase!- respondio el doctor

Jessica entro al consultorio y se sento frente al doctor.

-Que se le ofrece señorita?- pregunto el doctor

-Doctor, nesecitaba venir para que me sacara de una duda, creo... creo que estoy embarazada- respondio Jessica preocupada

-No se preocupe, la sacare de sus dudas- sonrio el doctor

Despues de revisarla y hacerle un par de preguntas, el doctor le dio las noticias.

-Efectivamente srta Lang tiene 7 semanas de embarazo- respondio el doctor

A Jessica sentia como todo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies, asi que trato de mantener la calma.

-Muchas gracias doctor

Jessica le pago al doctor y le pidio que no revelara nada a los padres de ella, el doctor fue tan amable que le dio como regalo por la consulta un frasco con pastillas de acido folico para que el bebé no tuviera problemas pues se encontraba en su primera etapa de desarrollo.

Jessica salio del consultorio, pero para su mala suerte, cuando doblo a la esquina se topo con Delores, la hermana de Aksel.

-Delores!- exclamo la pelirroja

-Hola! Jessica... verdad?- pregunto Delores con algo de timidez

-Eh... si, que haces aqui?- pregunto Jessica

-No pues vengo a conseguir algo que me pidio mi hermano, y tu?- pregunto Delores

-Pues... voy hacia mi casa, pero tuve que venir al doctor primero- dijo Jessica como no queriendo delatarse a si misma

-Ah estas enferma?- pregunto Delores

-No exactamente... me gustaria decirtelo... pero... es complicado, y no quiero decirlo en publico, no quiero que algun familiar mio lo sepa, aun- explico Jessica

-No tiene que ver con mi hermano verdad? osea... se que tu y el llevan saliendo desde hace casi tres semanas y yo como su hermana nesecito saber en que problemas se anda metiendo- explico Delores

-Bueno... si, pero no quiero que se lo digas cuando lo sepas- respondio Jessica

-Que no me tiene que decir mi hermana?- pregunto Aksel llegando de impoviso

-Aksel! que haces aqui?- pregunto Jessica asustada

-Bueno, mi hermana se estaba tardando, asi que vine a ver el porque, ¿que era lo que le ibas a decir a mi hermana que aun no quieres que sepa?- pregunto Aksel

Jessica quedandose sin opciones tuvo que decir la verdad...

-Bueno... recuerdas aquella fiesta... la noche en que nos conocimos? que hicimos... ya sabes que?- respondio Jessica con la mayor cantidad de tacto posible

-Eh... si que suerte que yo no estaba tan borracho como tu- opino Aksel

-Pues... digamos que algo inesperado salio de ahi- opino Jessica, y a Aksel y a Delores se les abrieron los ojos como platos- estoy embarazada

Aksel sabiendo que su plan habia funcionado esbozo una sonrisa de felicidad falsa y abrazo a Jessica.

-Oh Jessica, me acabas de convertir en el hombre mas feliz del mundo, voy a ser padre!- exclamo Aksel fingiendo felicidad

-Pero de que estas hablando? no seas padre ni yo sere madre, voy a abortarlo- respondio Jessica

-Pero que dices?!- pregunto Aksel

-Voy a abortar a este bebé, no estoy preparada para ser madre aun, talvez en un par de años, pero ahora no, ni siquiera tengo la edad nesesaria, tengo 16 años!- explico Jessica

-Estas loca?! con un aborto estas matando a un ser vivo, a un ser inocente que no tiene la culpa de nada, ademas, sabes que eso va contra las leyes- opino Aksel

-Tienes razon, pero aun asi no puedo cuidar de este bebé, no estoy lista ni fisica ni mentalmente ¿que dirian mis padres si se enteran? me desheredarian y mis hermanas no volverian a hablarme! la unica forma de evitar que eso pase es que yo teniendo al bebé, que mis padres jamas lo sepan y que cuando nazca darlo en adopcion- explico Jessica

-Bueno, al menos se que no mataras a una criatura inocente- opino Aksel

-Si, no te preocupes deja que acabe la escuela y tenga mas edad y podremos tener nuestros hijos- opino Jessica

Jessica se despidio de Aksel y Delores y tomaron caminos diferentes.

-Creo que mi plan tendra que esperar- penso Aksel

Mas tarde, Jessica llego a su casa pero no contaba con que su madre y hermana mayor la estarian esperando...


	25. Chapter 25

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY, ME GUSTARIA DAR UN AVISO, HOY REGRESE A CLASES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD ASI QUE YA SABEN, OTRO CUATRIMESTRE A VER SI SOBREVIVO, AFORTUNADA MENTE EN ESTE CUATRIMESTRE SALGO MUY TEMPRANO, DESAFORTUNADAMENTE, HASTA DONDE SE SOLO EN UNA MATERIA PODRE ESCRIBIR LOS CAPITULOS DESDE ALLA.**

 **PRIMERO RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS...**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: NO TENGO NI LA MENOR IDEA DE QUE CLASE DE MEDICINA SERA ESA QUE MENCIONAS, Y CON RESPECTO A LO OTRO, AQUI Y EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS LO SABRAS.**

 **ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, COMENCEMOS...**

Jessica se despidio de Aksel y Delores y tomaron caminos diferentes.

-Creo que mi plan tendra que esperar- penso Aksel- Bueno, saldre ganando de todos modos

Mas tarde, Jessica llego a su casa pero no contaba con que su madre y hermana mayor la estarian esperando.

-Mamá! gracias por esperarme- respondio Jessica

-A donde fuiste?- pregunto Janet

-Eh… tuve que hacer algo alla afuera- tartamudeo Jessica

-No me engañas, haz estado actuando muy extraño últimamente y tu hermana y yo estamos de testigos- opino Janet con los brazos cruzados

-Seguramente es por el estrés de la escuela, mamá, no tienes de que preocuparte- aseguro Jessica empezando a sudar de los nervios

-No me mientas porque soy tu madre y se que estas embarazada, Jessica- exclamo Janet molesta

En ese momento Jessia como el mundo ante sus pies se derrumbaba.

-Co… como lo supiste?- pregunto Jessica

-No puedes engañarme, soy tu madre y a una mujer que ya fue madre antes no se la engaña- respondio Janet

En ese momento llegaron Aksel y su hermana menor Delores.

-Y hablando del rey de roma…- opino Joey burlonamente

-Que hacen aquí?- pregunto Jessica

-Pasabamos cerca de aquí, oimos gritos y vinimos a ver si estabas bien- mintió Aksel fingiendo preocupación pues abia donde vivia Jessica

-Asi que… tu eres Aksel y el nuevo novio de mi hija?- pregunto Janet usando su ojo clinico

-Que sucede aquí?- pregunto Mitchel entrando por la puerta principal

-Que te lo explique tu hija- respondio Janet

-Rayos!-penso Jessica

-Que me tiene que decir mi hija consentida?- pregunto Mitchel

-Oye!- se quejaron Joey y Jaime

-Bueno... papá... es dificil de explicar...- respondio Jessica tartamudeando

-Lo que su hija quiere decir señor, es que esta embarazada y usted va a ser abuelo- respondio Aksel con descaro

En ese momento la expresion de Mitchel cambio de una tranquila a una furiosa.

Mitchel agarro a Aksel del cuello y lo aprisiono contra la pared.

-Profanaste a mi hija favorita maldito desgraciado!- grito Mitchel intentando ahorcar a Aksel

Por su parte, entre Delores, Janet, Jessica, Jaime y Joey intentaban detener a Mitchel.

-Papá! detente! no voy a tener a este bebé!- exclamo Jessica

En ese momento Mitchel solto a Aksel y voleo a ver a Jessica.

-Que tratas de decirme? no me vayas a decir con que no vas a abortar, porque saber que eso es ilegal!- exclamo Mitchel

-No! claro que no!, tendre al bebé y una vez que nazca lo enviare a una familia adoptiva que cuidara bien de el... o ella- explico Jessica

Mitchel logro comprender lo que Jessica le habia dicho, Aksel y Delores se fueron, mientras que Jessica ahora estaba en su habitacion en compañia de sus hermanas...

-Estas segura de que quieres dar a tu bebé en adopcion?- pregunto Joey

-Si, no estoy lista para ser madre, soy muy joven, tengo 16 años, si tenia planes de tener hijos, pero tampoco tan pronto- explico Jessica

-No se si sea buena idea, a la hermana de una amiga le paso lo mismo, dio en adopcion a su bebé y sabes que paso? sus padres adoptivos lo ahogaron en el mar-explico Joey

-Talvez, pero tambien hay familias adoptivas muy buenas, recuerda a Kristoff, los padres de Liv lo adoptaron cuando el no tenia a nadie- explico Jessica

-Talvez, pero que pasara si te encariñas con el bebé y lo das en adopcion? ya no podras recuperarlo, ademas, mamá tampoco estaba lista cuando ella y papá me esperaban a mi, y miralos! pudieron salir adelante sin problemas- explico Joey

-Aun asi, no me haras cambiar de parecer, dare a mi bebé en adopcion y es mi ultima palabra- respondio Jessica seriamente.

Mas tarde, Joey estaba en su habitacion cuando de repente escucho un ruido en su ventana, Joey abrio la ventana y vio que Garret estaba afuera.

-Joey! me dejas subir?- pregunto Garrett

La rubia ojiazul ayudo al castaño ojimorado a entrar por la ventana, quien noto cierta preocupacion.

-Que te sucede?- pregunto Garrett

-Estoy muy preocupada, Garrett, mi hermana esta embarazada, pero quiere dar en adopcion a su bebé- explico Joey

-Que?- pregunto Garrett sorprendido

-Si, y no entiendo porque, almenos agradezco que no lo abortara, pero aun asi, siento que es una muy mala idea- opino Joey rompiendo en llanto y abrazando a Garrett

-Tranquila, es decicion de Jessica y habra que respetarla- respondio Garrett


	26. Chapter 26

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY, HOY POR FIN PODRÁN SABER QUE HONDA CON LA DESCICION DE JESSICA, Y UN POCO MAS DE LOS PLANES DE AKSEL.**

 **ASÍ** **QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, COMENCEMOS...**

2 meses después...

Se encontraban a mediados de Noviembre, Jesscia estaba 100% segura de dar en adopción a su bebé, aunque debido a que desde hace poco que había empezado a sentir al bebé moverse, ya no estaba tan segura.

Por su parte, su padre Mitchel había empezado a buscar una familia para el bebé, omitiendo familias con muchos hijos, o con integrantes con problemas alcohólicos.

Jessica se encontraba en su habitación viéndose al espejo, con poco mas de 4 meses de embarazo, había pedido su figura delgada y esbelta.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante- respondió Jessica

Por la puerta entraron Joey, Garrett, Delores y Jaime exhaustos (se dan cuenta que las 3 emociones principales: alegría, temor y tristeza humanizadas aparecieron juntas?)

-Espero que esos antojos se acaben pronto, tienes idea de lo difícil que es conseguir fresas en esta época del año?- se quejo Joey

-Pero los consiguieron?- pregunto Jessica

-Si!- exclamaron Garrett y Delores levantando una canasta con fresas.

Jessica agarro la canasta y empezó a devorar las fresas.

-Aun sigo diciendo que es una mala idea eso de que des en adopción a tu bebé- opino Joey

-Si, prácticamente es nuestro primer sobrino- opinaron Jaime y Delores.

-Oigan, ya les dije que no hay otra manera, aun no estoy lista para ser madre y...

-Que? que sucede?- pregunto Joey preocupada

-Mi bebé pateo- respondió Jessica esbozando una leve sonrisa

-Puedo sentir?- pregunto Joey

-Claro- respondió Jessica

Joey coloco su mano en el abultado vientre de su hermana pelirroja.

-Wow! como patea! apuesto a que sera niño- opino Joey

-Podemos sentir también?- preguntaron Jaime y Delores

-Claro!- respondió Jessica

Jaime y Delores hicieron lo mismo que Joey.

-Sip, opino lo mismo, yo también pienso que sera niño- opino Delores

-Je je, creo que le agrado- rió Jaime

Garret por su parte también sentía curiosidad, jamas había sentido las pataditas de un bebé en el vientre de sus madre, pero a la vez sentía temor de preguntarle a Jessica sin sonar indecoroso.

-Quieres sentir también?- pregunto Jessica

-En serio? segura?- pregunto Garret temeroso

-Por supuesto, prácticamente es tu sobrino- opino Jessica

Garrett agarro confianza y también coloco su mano en el vientre de su futura cuñada.

Esa misma noche, después de cenar, Jessica se encontraba sola en su cuarto pensando, mientras veía un cuadro con una foto donde estaban ella, Anna, Kristoff, Liv, Henry y Sven.

-Ay Anna, si tu y los demás estuvieran aquí me dirían que hacer- respondió Jessica soltando algunas lagrimas- La verdad ya , hace unos meses, me había convencido de dar en adopción al bebé, pero ahora sentirlo moverse mas la palabras de mis hermanas ya no estoy tan segura, ¿tu que me dirías que hiciera?

Jessica volvió a mirar el cuadro de Anna y en eso volvió a sentir al bebé moverse.

-Sabes que? ya nada importa, el tener casi 17 años no significa que aun no este lista, nadie lo esta, así que puedo aprender junto con Aksel, ahora amo a mi hijo y he decidido conservarlo, sin importar lo que mis padres me digan

Al día siguiente en el desayuno...

-Jessica aun no baja?- pregunto Janet

-Dijo que bajaría en un minuto- opino Jaime con la boca rellena de hot cakes

-Jaime, no comas con la boca abierta- la regaño Janet

-Perdón mamá

En ese momento, Jessica bajo las escaleras, muy bien maquillada, con el cabello recogido en una coleta y estaba vestida con un vestido rojo muy llamativo con cinturón negro.

-Jessica! porque tan arreglada?- pregunto Janet sorprendida

-Por nada, solo amanecí de muy buen humor- respondió Jessica sonriendo

-Me alegra oírlo- opino Janet

Esa misma tarde, Jessica reunió a su familia, novio de Joey, Aksel y Delores.

-los he reunido familia porque tengo que dar un anuncio importante- explico Jessica

-Cual es?- quiso saber Delores

-Si, cual es?- pregunto Jaime impaciente

-He decidido que no daré a mi hijo en adopción, lo voy a conservar- respondió Jessica

-Si! seremos tías!- exclamaron Jaime y Joey con felicidad

Pero esa felicidad no duro mucho y Mitchel empezó a hablar.

-Como se te ocurre?- pregunto Mitchel molesto

-Perdón papá, pero Jaime y Joey me hicieron darme cuenta del terrible error que cometería di daba a mi bebé en adopción- respondió Jessica

-Tienes idea de lo mal que nos veremos en el trabajo tu madre y yo teniendo una hija de 17 años, que ya es madre y fuera del matrimonio?- pregunto Mitchel aun mas molesto

-Lo se, y soy lo suficientemente madura como para cargar con una responsabilidad como esa, amo a mi hijo y es mi ultima palabra- respondió Jessica

Después de discutirlo un buen rato, Mitchel finalmente hablo...

-Esta bien, tu madre, hermanas y yo te apoyaremos durante tu embarazo, pero tendrás que dejar la escuela para empezar a trabajar, y en cuanto nazca tu bebé, te iras con Aksel y no podrás volver a poner un pie en esta casa- amenazo Mitchel

-QUE!?- exclamo Jessica

-Tu pusiste tus condiciones, ahora yo te pongo las mías- respondió Mitchel

-Querido, no crees que estas exagerando?- pregunto Janet

-NO! no estoy exagerando y es mi ultima palabra

Jessica sabia que no tenia otra alternativa con su padre, así que a duras penas acepto el trato.

Esa misma noche Jessica dormía profundamente sabiendo que conservaría a su hijo a su lado, lo que no sabia era que Aksel entraba por la ventana de su cuarto sigilosamente y con un pequeño aparato parecido a un scaner, escaneo el cuerpo de Jessica, hasta encontrar en su vientre al pequeño feto que se iba desarrollando.

-Ahí estas pequeñín, una vez que nazcas, te preparare a ti para que me ayudes a mi a convertir a mis colegas y a mi en los villanos mas grandes del mundo- pensó Aksel

Aksel salio por la ventana de Jessica sin que ella lo supiera y una vez estando lo suficiente mente lejos de la casa, saco su dispositivo de comunicación y llamo a sus compañeros.

-LV! LV! responda, aquí Aksel Finhair de Borchgrevink, mi plan funciono, repito, mi plan funciono

-Excelente- respondió un a voz del otro lado, y Aksel sonrió malignamente...


	27. Chapter 27

**Y ASÍ DE RÁPIDO VUELVO A ACTUALIZAR...**

Si bien Jessica ya había decidido conservar a su bebé, su comportamiento había cambiado, había tenido que dejar la escuela para ponerse a trabajar, había conocido un poco mejor a Aksel e incluso se dejaba manipular por el sin conocer sus verdaderas intenciones.

Por su parte, para pos padres y hermanas de Jessica, Aksel no les agradaba pero ni tantito.

En el cumpleaños de Jessica, sus hermanas se habían esmerado con los regalos, le habían regalado un sin fin de cosas, desde pijamas para bebé, comida, una cuna y varios juguetes.

Lo que aun seguia siendo un misterio, era que iba a tener Jessica, ya que en ese transcurso de casi 2 meses y medio, aun no era revelado el sexo de bebé, ya que en el ultrasonido (considerando la baja calidad que tenian en aquel entonces) no se mostraba aun.

Enero

Jessica ahora con 17 años y poco mas de 7 meses de embarazo caminaba por las calles de Pennsylvania en compañia de sus hermanas Jaime y Joey...

-Oye Jess... ya pensaste en que nombre ponerle a tu bebé?-pregunto Joey

-Pues aun no se muy bien ya que aun faltan 2 meses para que nazca, aunque tengo algunas opciones, si es niña tengo opciones como Samantha, Victoria, Shirley, o Daisy como yo- respondió Jessica

-Y si es niño?- pregunto Joey

-Posiblemente Javier, James, John o... Sherman- respondió Jessica

-Porque no mejor en vez de pensar en nombres para pensar en nombres para tu bebé dejas de una vez a ese tal Aksel? es odioso y solo te manipula-opino Jaime

-Eso no es cierto! el me ama y no pienso dejarlo-respondió Jessica-y porque no mejor tu le dices a tu amigo lo que sientes por el?

-A Garret no lo metas en esto- se quejo Joey

Momentos después las 3 hermanas entraron a una tienda de ropa, cada una se fue por su lado para comprar un poco mas de ropa de bebé tanto de niño como de niña.

Jessica mientras pasaba por uno de los pasillos de ropa para niño logro divisar que afuera de la tienda había una Óptica (para los que no lo sepan es una tienda donde se fabrican lentes) y le llego un presentimiento...

-Sera que mi hijo nesecite usar lentes?-penso Jessica acariciando su vientre

Después de unos minutos Jessica se sintió un poco cansada y se sentó en la banca mas cercana a descansar pero al intentarse poner de pie una fuerte contracción se lo impidió, al intentarlo otra vez otra contracción mucho mas fuerte la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo...

-Pero que me sucede? Si todavía me faltan 2 meses! Ayuda! Alguien ayúdenme! Jaime! Joey!-grito Jessica justo cuando empezaba a sangrar

-Jessica! Estas bien?! que te sucede?!-pregunto Joey mortificada corriendo hacia su hermana

-Mi estomago... me duele mucho!- se quejo Jessica mientras gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos verde esmeralda

-Son contracciones braxton hicks, tu bebé puede nacer en cualquier momento!- exclama Joey- debemos llevarte a un hospital, y rápido!

-Yo llamare a la casa-respondio Jaime corriendo al teléfono publico mas cercano

Mas tarde las 3 chicas llegaron al hospital y ninguna podía guardar la calma.

Los doctores recostaron a Jessica en una camilla y se la llevaron a la sala de emergencias dejando a Jaime y a Joey muy preocupadas en el pasillo.

Momentos después llegaron Janet y Mitchel preocupados por el estado de la mediana de sus hijas.

-Mamá! Papá! Que bueno que llegaron!- exclamaron Jaime y Joey recibiendo a sus padres

-Vinimos en cuanto Jaime nos llamo!-exclamo Janet- como esta Jessica?

-No lo sabemos, desde que los médicos se la llevaron no hemos sabido nada de ella y ha tardado demasiado- explico Joey

-Crees que ha tardado demasiado? No quiero ni imaginarme lo mucho que Jessica ha de estar sufriendo- opino Jaime cruzando los brazos

Mientras tanto dentro de la sala de emergencias los doctores habían terminado de revisar a Jessica...

-Jessica necesitare que tomes esto con calma, hay complicaciones en tu embarazo y tu bebé tendrá que nacer hoy- explico el doctor

-Que?! Pero si todavía le faltan 2 meses mas!-respondió Jessica con dolor

-Es necesario que se haga, si esperamos mas tu y tu bebé morirán-explico el doctor

Jessica no tenia otra opción asi que dijo...

-Entonces estoy lista-respondio Jessica acariciando su vientre

Momentos después Jessica ya estaba lista y los doctores igual...

-Muy bien Jessica, cuando te diga empiezas a pujar y... ahora Jessica!-indico el doctor

Jessica obedecio y comenzó a pujar, el dolor era intenso, gruesas gotas de sudor y su cara estaba muy roja por el esfuerzo.

-No puedo mas! No lo voy a lograr!- lloro Jessica

-Si puedes! Ya falta muy poco, hazlo por tu hijo!- la animo el doctor

Animada por el doctor Jessica sigui pujando con sus mas grandes esfuerzos hasta que sintió como el bebé abandonaba su cuerpo y retumbo por la habitación el llanto de un recién nacido...

-Es un niño! Y esta muy sano!- exclamo el doctor envolviendo al pequeño con una manta azul

-Sabia que seria niño!-exclamo Jessica muy exhausta

Unas contracciones mas y Jessica expulso la placenta

El doctor le entrego al bebé a Jessica y ella vio por primera vez en poco mas de 7 meses el rostro de su hijo recién nacido, el bebé tenia el cabello rojo como su madre y los ojos color ámbar como su padre.

-Hola hijito, soy tu mamá, estas cansado? Porque yo si-respondio Jessica

El bebé al sentir la cercanía de su madre dejo de llorar y abrió sus pequeños ojos y sonrio.

El doctor dejo entrar a los padres y hermanas de Jessica...

-Ya nació mi sobrino? Quiero conocerlo!-exclamo Jaime entrando al cuarto

-Que fue? Niño? o Niña?-pregunto Joey

-Un niño- respondió Jessica mostrándoles a sus padres y hermanas al pequeño bebé

-Awww, es hermoso!-chillo Jaime

-Es igualito a ti, como lo llamaras?-pregunto Janet

-He decidido llamarlo... Sherman, si ese será su nombre, Sherman Thaddeus Lang- respondio Jessica

Los doctores le quitaron a Jessica a Sherman y lo llevaron a las incubadoras para poder recuperarse, donde le colocaron un tubo de respiración en la nariz.

Esa misma noche...

-Hola Shermancito, como estas príncipe? buenas noches campeón! que gusto en saludarte que bueno verte ya recuperándote, ya permitiste o difícil ahora déjanos ir al sencillo, yo se, yo se que cada vez tienes mas hambre porque haz venido recibiendo tu alimento poco a poco, eres un valiente, eres un gigante con tan solo 29 semanas, y nos estas demostrando a todos tus ganas de vivir, que bueno que explores tu mundo, que quieras conocer cada vez mas y mas y mas y pediremos a dios para que avances en tu proceso de recuperación, nos tienes muy contentos a tu familia ya nosotros y haremos todo lo posible para que nada te falte, eres un valiente, campeón- respondió un doctor dándole palabras motivacionales al pequeño Sherman para que se recuperara mas fácil...


	28. Chapter 28

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY, COMO PUDIERON LEER EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, YA NACIO EL PEQUEÑO SHERMAN, PARA LOS QUE LO HABRAN NOTADO, LA MAYORIA DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ES LA ESCENA FLASHBACK QUE CONTO JESSICA A LOS DEMAS PADRES DE LOS CHICOS EN EL PRIMER FIC.**

 **AHORA RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS…**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: SI, DIGAMOS QUE AYER MIENTRAS ACTUALIZABA, INVESTIGUE UN POCO DE ESA MEDICINA Y VI EN QUE CONSISTIA (COMO DIRIA DROSS: PERTURBADOR) Y SI, TIENES RAZON, LA FAMILIA DE JESSICA ES MILLONARIA, PERO COMO TODOS ODIABAN A AKSEL Y NO APROVABAN SU RELACION CON JESSICA, FUE POR ESO QUE EL PADRE DE ELLA LA DESHEREDO, SI HENRY HUBIERA SIDO EL PADRE DE SHERMAN, AHÍ LA COSA NO SE HABIA PUESTO TAN FEA, RESPECTO A LOS PLANES DE AKSEL, SOLO TE PUEDO DECIR QUE ERA MAS OMENOS EL MISMO TIPO DE PLAN QUE TENIA "SINDROME" CON JACK JACK EN LOS INCREIBLES, VEO QUE ENTENDISTE LAS REFERENCIAS AL FIC DE ANDY Y NO EL DOCTOR QUE LE DIO ESAS PALABRAS MOTIVACIONALES AL PEQUEÑO SHERMAN, NO ERA HENRY, SOLO ERA UN DOCTOR CUALQUIERA, Y LAS PALABRAS LAS SAQUE DE UN VIDEO DE FACEBOOK DONDE UN DOCTOR LE DICE LO MISMO UN BEBÉ PREMATURO, Y CON RESPECTO A TUOTRA PREGUNTA SI DESAGRADO Y FURIA APARECERAN HUMANIZADAS, ELLOS YA APARECIERON EN EL PIMER FIC, FURIA APARECIO COMO UNO DE LOS HERMANOS DE HENRY Y DESAGRADO COMO LA ESPOSA DE FURIA, Y CLARO LES DI NOMBRE DE HUMANOS, FURIA: ARCHE, DESAGRADO: JADE.**

 **PORCIERTO, DESDE AYER ME LLEGO LA IDEA DE HACER UNA SECUELA AL FIC DE "BIG HERO 6: HOMNECOMING", YA HASTA TENGO UN TITULO "BIG HERO 6: LETHAL PROTECTOR" LES GUSTARIA QUE HICIERA ESE FIC? DE SER ASI, PIDANMELO EN LOS COMENTARIOS, AHORA SI, VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY…**

El pequeño Sherman resulto ser un bebé bastante tranquilo, aunque tuvo que estar 2 semanas en la incubadora para terminar de desarrollarse, hasta que, por fin, dieron de alta del hospital a Jessica y a su pequeño hijo.

-Bienvenidos a casa- respondió Garrett quien había preparado una bienvenida a casa para Jessica

No falto mucho para que descubrieran que Sherman tenía problemas de vista, así que lo llevaron con un oftalmólogo.

-Efectivamente, su hijo tiene los mismos problemas de vista que usted, en la mayoría de los casos suele ser hereditario, o en otros casos por ser prematuro

-gracias doctor- respondió Jessica

Al pequeño Sherman le pusieron unos lentes circulares, iguales a los de su madre, ahora ya podía ver mejor.

Si bien Jessica sentía que todo era perfecto ahora que tenía a su pequeño hijo con ella, esa felicidad no duro mucho cuando llego Aksel con Delores, con eso Jessica ya sabía que tenía que pasar.

-Hola pequeñín, yo soy tu papá, Aksel, puedes decir papá?- pregunto Aksel al pequeño Sherman

-No seas idiota, solo tiene unas 2 semanas de edad- reclamo Delores quitándole a Sherman para cargarlo

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Jessica.

-Es una lástima que te tengas que ir- opino Joey mientras ayudaba a su hermana menor a empacar sus cosas y las de Sherman

-Lo sé, a mí también me duele, no quiero separarme de ustedes, pero ya vieron la condición que papá me puso, si Henry hubiese sido el padre de Sherman, talvez la cosa no se habría puesto tan fea- opino Jessica empacando sus cosas

Esa misma tarde, con sus cosas ya empacadas, Jessica se despedía de sus padres y hermanas.

-Adiós mamá, adiós papá- respondió Jessica

-Adiós Jessica- respondió Mitchel- fuiste una de nuestras mejores hijas, al menos algo bueno sacaste de Aksel

-Lo sé, puedo decir que ahora Sherman es lo más importante para mí- opino Jessica

-Espera Jessica, antes de que te vayas, quiero darte algo- respondió Janet

Janet fue a su habitación por un pequeño cofre y regreso con Jessica.

-Ten, quiero que conserves esto- respondió Janet abriendo aquel cofre mostrando 2 medallones, uno con un copo de nieve de un lado y del otro lado una luna y el otro tenía una flama de un lado y del otro un sol.

-Tus medallones de plata? No, yo no puedo quedarme con esto- opino Jessica

-Acéptalos, estuvieron en mi familia por 30 generaciones, y quiero que ese legado sobreviva, en ti y en Sherman- explico Janet tratando de contener las lagrimas

Jessica acepto los 2 medallones, se despidió de su madre y hermanas y luego se fue al taxi donde Aksel y Delores la estaban esperando.

-Adiós Jessica! ¡Adiós Sherman! - se despidieron los padres y hermanas de la pelirroja

-Adiós mamá! Adiós papá! ¡Adiós hermanas!- se despidió Jessica

Mas tarde, Jessica, Aksel, Delores y el pequeño Sherman llegaron al aeropuerto y abordaron su avión hacia su nueva vida.

Durante el vuelo, Jessica se puso a cantar para dedicar conservar el ultimo recuerdo de sus hermanas.

Jessica: _Al momento de ser realista_

 _Nunca me consideré un especialista_

 _Y sin embargo algo en mi cambió_

 _Se exactamente como sucedió_

 _Mi corazón palpitaba_

 _Cada vez que ese hombre se me acercaba_

 _Y con el tiempo me empezó a gustar_

 _Debo decir que no me fue tan mal_

 _Como de repente todo es ordenado_

 _Desde que has llegado mi vida cambió_

 _Ya no soy la misma que tu conociste_

 _Entonces, ahora estoy mucho mejor_

 _Porque me di cuenta que tuvo sentido_

 _Haber recorrido lo que recorrí_

 _Si al final de cuentas él era mi recompensa_

 _Que suerte que nunca me fui_

 _Yo nunca fui muy afortunada_

 _Mi anterior novio me abandono_

 _Me dejo solo y me hizo llorar_

 _Y nadie me venía a consolar_

 _Ahora estoy como loca_

 _Pensando que voy a comerle la boca_

 _Quiero besarlo hasta sentir dolor_

 _Y someterlo a nuestro hermoso amor_

 _Como de repente todo es ordenado_

 _Desde que has llegado mi vida cambió_

 _Ya no soy la misma que tu conociste_

 _Entonces, ahora estoy mucho mejor_

 _Porque me di cuenta que tuvo sentido_

 _Haber recorrido lo que recorrí_

 _Si al final de cuentas él era mi recompensa_

 _Que suerte que nunca me fui_

 _Como de repente todo es ordenado_

 _Desde que has llegado mi vida cambió_

 _Ya no soy la misma que tu conociste_

 _¡Entonces, ahora estoy mucho mejor!_

 _Porque me di cuenta que tuvo sentido_

 _Haber recorrido lo que recorrí_

 _Si al final de cuentas él era mi recompensa_

 _Que suerte que nunca me fui_

 _Que suerte que nunca me fui_

 _Que suerte que nunca me fui_

 _Que suerte que nunca me fui_

 **ESPERO EL CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO, LA CANCION QUE JESSICA CANTO AL FINAL SE LLAMA "ENAMORADA" DE MIRANDA, NO UTILIZO LA CANCION CON FINES LUCRATIVOS, ME GUSTA LA CANCION, PUES RECIEN AYER LA DESCUBRI, Y SENTI QUE QUEDARIA PARA EL ULTIMO MOMENTO ENTRE JESSICA Y SUS HERMANAS, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA…**


	29. Chapter 29

**HOLA TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY, AQUI VEREMOS MAS A PROFUNDIDAD LA VIDA DE JESSICA CON AKSEL Y SU HIJO SHERMAN, ESPERO LES GUSTE...**

 **AHORA RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS…**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: NO TENGO NI LA MENOR IDEA DE A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESE TERMINO DE "AGUA DE CALZON", CON RESPECTO A TU PREGUNTA, SI VISTE LA PELICULA DE "LAS AVENTURAS DE PEABODY Y SHERMAN" CUANDO EL SR PEABODY ENCONTRO A SHERMAN CUANDO ERA BEBÉ, SHERMAN YA USABA LENTES, ADEMAS, EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR LO EXPLICARON, QUE SHERMAN HABIA NACIDO CON LA MISMA DISCAPACIDAD VISUAL QUE SU MADRE.**

Paso un mes, la vida de Jessica ya no era lo mismo sin sus padres y hermanas, y por mas que intentara darse el tiempo para cuidar de Sherman, Aksel la convencía de que se enfocara mas en sus estudios.

 **Nota de Autor: Si, ya lo se, Jessica tuvo que dejar la escuela para ponerse a trabajar y cuidar de Sherman, pero conservo los libros para seguir estudiando**

-Aksel! me puedes ayudar? Tengo que salir a comprar unas cosas, y tu hermana no esta, crees que puedas cuidar a Sherman mientras no estoy?- pregunto Jessica

-Por supuesto- respondió Aksel

Una vez que Jessica se fue, Aksel se dirigió al cuarto donde el pequeño Sherman estaba semidormido.

-Hola Sherman, ¿como estas?- pregunto Aksel

El pequeño Sherman despertó y vio a su padre.

-Ven hijo, quiero mostrarte algo- respondió Aksel a su hijo pelirrojo.

Aksel bajo las escaleras y por un librero de la sala, abrió una puerta oculta y entro, paso al sótano donde había otra puerta con un tablero que requería de huella digital.

Aksel coloco su pulgar en el tablero y la puerta se abrió, una vez adentro se acerco a una sección en donde habían dos contenedores cilíndricos transparentes, cada uno tenia una piedra en su interior que emitía brillo propio, la primera emitía un brillo azul y la otra emitía un brillo color naranja.

-Vez esto hijo? muy pronto, todo este poder sera tuyo- respondió Aksel levantando el que tenia la piedra naranja

Por su parte, Sherman no entendía a que se refería su padre, lo único que hacia era intentar tocar el contenedor.

Aksel coloco el contenedor en su lugar, luego llevo a Sherman a lo que parecia ser una incubadora y lo recostó.

Después de eso, Aksel agarro su mano, y de sus dedos, se levanto la piel revelando otra mano de color amarilla que emitía brillo propio y la colo sobre el pequeño Sherman , como queriéndole transmitir energía.

Un par de semanas después, se encontraban en la segunda mitad de Marzo, era de noche, Jessica estaba profundamente dormida luego de una semana de trabajo, estudios y cuidar a Sherman

Pero ese sueño no duro mucho, pues la pelirroja despertó.

-Ay no puede ser- se quejo Jessica levantándose de la cama y poniéndose sus lentes.

La pelirroja salio de sus cuarto, pero no se dio cuenta de que Aksel no estaba en la cama.

Jessica bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Mientras Jessica tomaba el agua, algo llamo su atención, una puerta en el librero de la sala.

Debido a que entre la cocina y la sala habia una ventana, Jessica pudo divisar la puerta oculta en el librero.

Jessica se acerco a la puesta antes de tocarla, sintió un piquete en el hombro y cayo dormida.

Era Aksel quien le habia inyectado en el hombro una droga para dormirla temporalmente.

-No hoy querida- respondió Aksel sonriendo con malicia

A la mañana siguiente, Jessica despertó en su cama con dolor de cabeza.

-Aummm- bostezo Jessica

Jessica fue al baño a lavarse la cara, debido a la droga que Aksel le había inyectado, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior.

Después de lavarse la cara, se metió a bañar, mientras se bañaba, se percato de que apesar de que su embarazo había terminado en enero, hace ya 2 meses, sorpresivamente había recuperado su figura delgada y esbelta, tanto así que hasta parecía que ni hijo había tenido.

Momentos después, Jessica salio de bañarse, se seco y se vistió para bajar a a preparar el desayuno.

Al bajar vio que Aksel se había adelantado, pues el desayuno ya estaba listo, para ella, para el, para el pequeño Sherman y para Delores.

-Preparaste el desayuno?- pregunto Jessica desconcertada

-Así es preciosa, como te tardaste en despertar, me tome la molestia de hacerlo por ti- explico Aksel fingiendo sonreir, cosa que Jessica no noto.

-Awwwwww que tierno, te amo! -exclamo Jessica corriendo a abrazar y besar a Aksel

Semanas después...

El pequeño Sherman estaba llorando mientras era cargado por su padre.

-Sherman por favor ya deja de llorar, duérmete o algo, pero ayuda a tu padre- se quejaba Aksel ya fastidiado.

-Dale paciencia, esta pequeño, recuerda que fue prematuro- opino Jessica

-No entiendo como es que aguantas mas- opino Aksel

-Considerando que tengo 2 hermanas y que tuve que cuidar de mi hermana menor Jaime cuando ella era bebé, me termine acostumbrando.

En ese momento el pequeño Sherman vomito su leche en el hombro de su padre.

Ante eso, mas la cara de "Tragame tierra" de Aksel, Jessica se empezó a carcajear.

Debido a la carcajada de su madre, el pequeño Sherman dejo de llorar y empezó a reir junto con su madre.

 **POR EL MOMENTO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY, NO FALTARA MUCHO PARA QUE JESSICA DESCUBRA LAS VERDADERAS INTENCIONES DE AKSEL Y DESCUBRIR QUE COMETIÓ UN GRAVE ERROR.**

 **POR CIERTO, QUIERO APROVECHAR ESTE CAPITULO PARA DESEARLES A MIS COMPATRIOTAS MEXICANOS "FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS" NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA...**


	30. Chapter 30

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY, PERDON SI NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR EL FIN DE SEMANA, PERO YA SABEN, LAS FIESTAS PATRIAS, AHORA RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: VAYA! NO CONOCIA ESE TERMINO HASTA QUE ME LO EXPLICASTE, DIGAMOS QUE YO NO SOY DE LOS QUE ENTIENDE EL DOBLE SENTIDO A LA PRIMERA, EN ESTE CAPITULO VERAS MEJOR LAS MALAS INTENCIONES DE AKSEL. PORCIERTO, ESTARIA BUENO QUE RECOMENDARAS MI FIC A TUS LECTORES Y A LOS DE MADAME PURPLE SI PUEDES**

 **AHORA SI, VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO…**

Ahora se encontraban iniciando Julio, Jessica se encontraba en el supermercado comprando cosas para la semana y para el pequeño Sherman.

-Hola- saludo una mujer desconocida de cabello castaño y ojos grises

-Eh… hola? - saludo Jessica desconcertada

-Ese es su hijo? - pregunto la mujer

-Sí, se llama Sherman- respondió Jessica

-Awww es tan adorable, yo también tengo una hija, un poco menor que el suyo- respondió la mujer

-Ah sí? - pregunto Jessica

-Asi es, bueno ya no la distraigo más, yo también tengo que hacer unas cosas- se despidió la mujer

-Adios! Señora…- se despidió Jessica intentando adivinar el nombre de la mujer

-Mildri… Mildri Hattaway!- se despidió la mujer

Mildri por su parte también se despidió y regreso a donde su esposo y su hija la estaban esperando.

-Porque tardaste tanto?- pregunto el esposo quien también era castaño pero mas claro y de ojos color miel

-Lo siento, me quede hablando con una mujer, porque su hijo me llamo la atención- explico Mildri

En ese momento la bebé de la mujer de solo pocas semanas de edad, cabello castaño y ojos color miel empezó a llorar.

-Awww, tranquila Birgit, nada evitara que tu dejar de ser mi hija preferida- respondió Mildri cargando a su pequeña hija.

-Si es tu única hija- opino el esposo

-Con mayor razón debe ser mi favorita- explico Mildri

Más tarde, Jessica regresaba a su casa y se encontró con su cuñada Delores en la cocina.

-Ya llegueeeee!- grito Jessica

-No tenías por qué gritar así- opino Delores

-Perdón, es que siempre quise hacer eso- sonrió Jessica nerviosamente

En ese momento el pequeño Sherman empezó a llorar.

-Ay perdón hijito, no tienes que llorar por las ocurrencias de tu madre- respondió Jessica calmando a Sherman

-Y tu decías que no estabas lista para ser madre- se burló Delores

-En cierta forma no lo estaba, desde que Sherman nació he ido aprendiendo, no soportaría perderlo- respondió Jessica

-Como me gustaría tener hijos algún día- pensó Delores con tristeza y envidia

-Aksel aún no llega? - pregunto Jessica

-No, aun no- respondió Delores

-Sabes? He visto que, a pesar de que Sherman nos tiene a nosotros 3, siento que a veces está muy solo, estuve pensando en darle un hermanito o un perrito- opino Jessica

-Desde mi punto de vista, no te sabría decir, pero si fuera tu, le daría un perro, otro bebé en esta casa sería demasiado trabajo- opino Delores

-Tú crees? A mí no me molestaría tener más hijos- opino Jessica sin imaginarse que alguien más se los daría

Esa misma noche…

-Perdón por llegar tarde, hubo complicaciones en el trabajo y tuve que quedarme más tiempo- opino Aksel

-No importa, lo importante es que estas aquí- respondió Jessica besando en los labios a Aksel

Más tarde, cuando se iban a dormir…

-Sabes Aksel? Hable con tu hermana respecto a algo- respondió Jessica

-Qué cosa? - pregunto el

-A pesar de que Sherman no tiene a nosotros 3, lo he visto un poco solo y estuve pensando en darle un hermanito o un perrito- explico la pelirroja

-No es mala idea, darle un hermano o hermana a nuestro hijo- opino Aksel

-Awww eres el mejor- sonrió Jessica

A altas horas de la noche, Jessica dormia profundamente, pero eso no duro mucho ya que era atormentada por una pesadilla.

 _En el sueño, Jessica se encontraba en un fondo negro y al voltear, vio una figura humana a unos pasos de ella, Jessica se acerco y vio que era Sherman pero de unos 5 años._

 _-Sherman?- pregunto Jessica intentando hacer voltear a su hijo_

 _El pequeño Sherman al voltear, vio a su madre con una mirada diferente, sus ojos eran rojos con amarillo cosa que horrorizo a su madre y de repente, todo a su alrededor estaba en llamas._

Jessica despertó, y corrió a la habitacion de su hijo para ver que estuviera bien, pero al llegar se mortifico al ver que sus bebé ya no estaba, Jessica busco por toda la casa a su hijo, pero no lo encontro, cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, su vista periferica vio la misma puerta oculta detras del librero de la sala...

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN, LOS DEJARE EN SUSPENSO, QUE CREEN QUE JESSICA ENCUENTRE AHI? NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...**


	31. Chapter 31

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS A OTRO CAPITULO HOY,EN COMPENSACION POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EL FIN DE SEMANA HOY SUBIRE 2 CAPITULOS, ETE ES EL SEGUNDO**

 **AHORA SI, VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO…**

Jessica despertó, y corrió a la habitacion de su hijo para ver que estuviera bien, pero al llegar se mortifico al ver que sus bebé ya no estaba, Jessica busco por toda la casa a su hijo, pero no lo encontro, cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, su vista periferica vio la misma puerta oculta detras del librero de la sala.

Gracias a que la puerta estaba abierta, Jessica fue lo mas silenciosa que pudo para entrar, al llegar a la puerta que tenia el panel que requeria huella digital, Jessica pudo entrar sin problemas ya que estaba abierta.

-Que extraño lugar- opino Jessica en voz extremadamente baja

Al entrar lo primero que vio fueron los contenedores con las piedras, Jessica no entendia porque Aksel tendria guardados 2 piedras radioactivas.

Jessica volteo y vio algo en una especie de incubadora, al acercarse se horrorizo al ver que se trataba de su pequeño hijo Sherman quien estaba empezando a emitir brillo amarillo lentamente, Jessica por instinto desconecto la maquina y Sherman volvio a su estado normal.

Al apagar la maquina, alcanzo a oir a Aksel en otro cuarto hablando.

Jessica se fue acercando y silenciosamente agarro lo primero que pudo mientras oia la conversacion.

-El sujeto de pruebas ha soportado la primera fase, siguiente fase, experimentar con las piedras- respondio Aksel

-Y crees que tendra buenos resultados?- pregunto alguien

-Seguro si- opino Aksel

-Y seguro que su novia no se enterara?- pregunto el desconocido

-Jamas se enterara, una vez que mi plan funcione, buscare la forma de deshacerme de Jessica, la muy tonta esta tan enamorada de mi y jamas se enterara de que todo este tiempo desde que nos conocimos, la he usado para darme un hijo para ayudarnos a convertirnos en los villanos mas grandes del mundo- respondio Aksel maliciosamente

En ese momento, Jessica golpeo a Aksel con un tubo de metal en la cabeza dejandolo inconciente.

-No vas a quitarme a mi hijo de mi lado!- respondio Jessica

La pelirroja agarro una cuerda que estaba por ahi y amarro a Aksel a su silla.

Jessica ahora estaba con el corazon roto, no podia creer que Aksel la engañara todo ese tiempo, asi que regreso, agarro a Sherman, las 2 piedras, y subio a la casa.

Con la mayor velocidad que pudo, empaco todas sus cosas, ropa de ella, de Sherman, sus medallones, cosas de higiene y suficiente comida, ahora lo unico que realmente le importaba, era su hijo Sherman.

Jessica vio por ultima vez su casa y con lagrimas en los ojos, se empezo a alejar hasta llegar a la estacion de autobuses mas cercana la cual estaba cerrada.

Un par de horas despues,en las primeras horas de la mañana abrieron la estacion y Jessica fue la primer cliente.

-Buenos dias señorita, en que puedo servirle?- pregunto el de la caja

-Que tan lejos llega el tren de las 7:00?- pregunto Jessica

-Hasta los Angeles- respondio el cajero

-Deme un boleto de ida- respondio Jessica

Debido a que Sherman era un bebé, el no nesecitaba boleto, el podia entrar gratis.

Jessica recibio su boleto y subio su equipaje al autobus y tomo su asiento.

-Descuida Sherman, ya no estaremos con tu padre, nos iremos y comenzaremos una nueva vida.

Y el autobus se alejo...

 **LOS DEJARE EN SUSPENSO, AHORA SI YA JESSICA ABRIO LOS OJOS CON ESE AKSEL Y SE ALEJONO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...**


	32. Chapter 32

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE HOY, ME GUSTARIA ANUNCIARLES QUE VOY A ANUNCIAR QUE VOY A INICIAR UN CANAL DE YOUTUBE Y SE LLAMARA IGUAL QUE YO "JOAN CARRINGTON" Y EN POCO RATO ESTARA EL PRIMER VIDEO ASI QUE SI QUIEREN SUSCRIBANSE.**

 **PRIMERO RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS...**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: EN ESTOS ULTIMOS DIAS ME HE DADO EL TIEMPO PARA SUBIR MAS RAPIDO LOS CAPITULOS, QUE BUENO QUE JESSICA REACCIONO A TIEMPO, NO CREO QUE LE HUBIERA SERVIDO DE MUCHO A AKSEL ROBAR NIÑOS, YA QUE EL OBJETIVO EL EL TENIA ERA CONCEBIRLOS CON ALGUIEN, EN ESTE CASO CON JESSICA, JAJA ME GUSTO COMO LO LLAMASTE "RATA DE 2 PATAS"**

 **AHORA SI COMENCEMOS EL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Horas mas tarde, Jessica y su bebé Sherman llegaban a los Angeles a comenzar su vida lejos de Aksel.

-Bien Sherman, ya llegamos, a un nuevo comienzo lejos de tu padre- respondio Jessica bajando del autobus

Jessica tomo su equipaje y salio de la estacion de autobuses.

-Bien, tenemos 800 dolares, tenemos que administrarlos bien, primero hay que comer algo, me muero de hambre, tu no tendras hambre hijito?- pregunto Jessica a Sherman

El bebé Sherman solo esbozo una sonrisa, dandole a entender a su madre que si tenia.

-No te preocupes hijito, te voy a alimentar, pero primero hay que buscar un lugar donde hospedarnos- respondio Jessica

Mas tarde Jessica llegaba al primer hotel, ella habia establecido los estandares de que tenia que ser un hotel barato pero a la vez bueno.

El precio de hospedaje en el hotel era bastante accesible como para que la pelirroja lo pudiera pagar, momentos despues, madre e hijo llegaban a la habitacion.

-Fiu! ya nesecitaba acostarme un rato- opino Jessica y en ese momento de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas

Jessica no podia creer que habia caido en los falsos amorios de Aksel, cosa que le costaria el no volver a ver a sus padres y hermanas, pero por el lado bueno, tenia a Sherman, su hijo.

La pelirroja se seco la lagrimas y cargo al pequeño Sherman.

-No te preocupes hijito, a partir de ahora, no habra que depender de tu desgraciado padre ni de tu tia, me asegurare de que tengas la mejor vida posible.

Jessica se levanto la blusa y comenzo a amamantar a Sherman mientras le cantaba una cancion de cuna.

 _Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find_ _I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind_ _Whatever happened to our love?_ _I wish I understood_ _It used to be so nice, it used to be so good_

 _So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_ _S. O. S._ _The love you gave me, nothing else can save me_ _S. O. S._

 _When you're gone_ _How can I even try to go on?_

 _When you're gone_ _Though I try how can I carry on?_

 _You seem so far away though you are standing near_ _You made me feel alive, but something died I fear_

 _I really tried to make it out_ _I wish I understood_

 _What happened to our love, it used to be so good_

 _So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_ _S. O. S._

 _The love you gave me, nothing else can save me_ _S. O. S._

 _When you're gone_ _How can I even try to go on?_

 _When you're gone_ _Though I try how can I carry on?_

 _So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_ _S. O. S._

 _And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S._

 _When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?_

 _When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?_

 _When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?_

 _When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?_

Luego de 15 minutos de amamantarlo, Sherman ya estaba completamente dormido.

Jessica coloco a Sherman sobre la cama y coloco almhoadas en sus costados para que no se cayera.

Momentos despues, la pelirroja tomo un sándwich de su mochila y lo comio con un poco de jugo mientras veía a Sherman dormir.

Una vez que termino de comer, se metio a la regadera a bañarse.

Luego de eso salio, se puso su pijama y saco de su maleta los contenedores que contenían las 2 piedras.

-Me pregunto que tendran de importantes estas 2 piedras?- penso

Jessica abrió el contenedor de la piedra azul, pues era el mas prometedor de los 2

Agrarro la piedra azul y la vio con detenimiento por un rato para después regresarla a su lugar en el contenedor transparente, para luego cerrarlo y guardarlo junto al de la piedra naranja en la maleta.

-Mejor no me arriesgo, no se que pueda hacer esa cosa- opino Jessica recostándose a lado de Sherman hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

 **LA CANCION QUE JESSICA LE CANTO A SHERMAN SE LLAMA "S.O.S" DEL GRUPO DE MUSICA SETENTERO ABBA, NO UTILIZO LA CANCION CON FINES LUCRATIVOS, ME GUSTA LA CANCION, Y SENTI QUE QUE QUEDARIA PARA EL CAPITULO.**


	33. Chapter 33

**OTRO CAPITULO HOY...**

Pasaron 2 semanas, al dia siguiente de llegar a los Angeles, Jessica empezo a buscar trabajo almenos para ganar algo de dinero.

Lo dificil era tener un empleo estable y a la vez cuidar de Sherman, fue por eso que en los 2 primeros trabajos que tuvo la despidieron, en el tercero ella renuncio porque uno de sus compañeros intento propasarse con ella.

Hasta que porfin encontro un empleo estable como una mesera en un restaurante, y la dejaban tomarse tiempos libres para cuidar de Sherman.

-Jessica!- exclamo el jefe cocinero

-Si jefe?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Lleva esta orden a la mesa 8- respondio el jefe cocinero entregandole unos platos con comida en una bandeja

-A la orden jefe!- exclamo Jessica tomando la bandeja con la comida

Durante los siguientes dias, Jessica hacia lo posible por tabajar lo mejor que podia, aunque no falto mucho para que le dieran las malas noticias.

-Jessica! a mi oficina- respondio el jefe cocinero

Jessica llego.

-Que nesecita jefe?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Estas despedida

-Que!? porque?!- pregunto Jessica desconcertada- si he estado haciendo bien mi trabajo!

-Precisamente por eso, eres demasiado buena para trabajar aqui, te mereces trabajar en un lugar mejor que aqui, asi que toma tus cosas, llevate a tu hijo y ve a un lugar mejor que este- respondio el jefe

Jessica salio del restaurante y conto el dinero que tenia.

-Ok, no sera mucho pero almenos servira para sobrevivir un tiempo, pero primero hay que ir a comprar algo que nos dure para toda la semana

Mas tarde la pelirroja y su hijo bebé se entontraban buscando cosas en el supermercado, hasta que llegaron a la seccion de las sopas.

-Con suerte esto nos durara 5 dias, con un poco mas de suerte 6- opino Jessica

Pero en eso alguien choco contra su canasto de compras.

-Fantastico! podrias tener cuidado?...

Pero al voltear, Jessica reconocio a quien le habia tirado el canasto accidentalmente.

-Henry?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Jessica?- pregunto el rubio


	34. Chapter 34

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY, COMO SABRÁN NO FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE TERMINE ESTE FIC, PERO TAMBIÉN ESTOY PUBLICANDO A LA PAR EL FIC DE "Big Hero 6: Lethal Protector" EL CUAL TENDRA TINTES DE TERROR Y UNA VEZ QUE TERMINE AMBOS FICS SEGUIRE CON EL FIC "Time Force: La Sombra del Tiempo".**

 **PRIMERO RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS...**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: MI CANAL DE YOUTUBE SERA DE VARIAS COSAS, TENDRA VIDEO-REACCIONES, SPEED-DRAWINGS, ALGUNOS CUANTOS VIDEOS RANDOM, VLOGS, UNBOXINGS Y RESEÑAS DE PELICULAS, YA ESTA EL PRIMER VIDEO EN MI CANAL QUE ES UNA VIDEO REACCION Y ANALISIS AL TRAILER DE CAPITANA MARVEL QUE SALIO EL MARTES, YA PRONTO SUBIRE MAS VIDEOS A FUTURO.**

 **AHORA SI VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Jessica no podia creerlo, despues de casi mas de 3 años se reencontro con su exnovio Henry.

-Henry! No puedo creer que seas tu!- exclamo la pelirroja abrazando al rubio

-Y yo no puedo creer que seas tu Jessica!- exclamo el rubio

Luego del abrazo ambos se dieron un tierno beso en los labios.

-Papi? porque ella te esta besando?

La pelirroja y el rubio rompieron el beso y Jessica vio que esa voz era en realidad una niña de apenas 3 años, cabello castaño atado en una coleta de caballo, ojos marrones y usaba unos lentes rectangulares con esquinas curveadas.

-Eh... Henry ¿quien es ella?- pregunto Jessica

-Oh cierto es que hace tiempo que no hablamos, Jessica ella es mi hija Margaret, pero le digo Margo de cariño

En ese momento una bebé recien nacida detras de Henry empezo a llorar.

-Y ella es mi otra hija, Edith

La pequeña Edith tenia solo unos dias de vida, era de cabello rubio, corto, ojos azul grisaceo y tenia un gorro rosa un poco grande.

Jessica no tenia palabras al ver que su exnovio ya tenia familia, fue justo en ese momento cuando el pequeño Sherman empezo a llorar.

\- ¿Eh… Jessica, y ese bebé? - pregunto Henry

-Oh si… jeje, Henry… él es mi hijo, Sherman- respondió Jessica con una risa nerviosa

-Veo que también tuviste un hijo, que por cierto es igualito a ti, excepto en el color de los ojos- opino Henry

-¡Si, y veo que tú tampoco perdiste el tiempo, ahora tienes 2 hijas! - opino Jessica

\- ¿Podría decirse, pro que haces aquí en los Ángeles? ¿No deberías estar con tus padres en Pensilvania? - pregunto Henry

-Es una laaarga historia, oh Henry, tengo muchas cosas que contarte ¿Y tú qué haces aquí en los Angeles? ¿No deberías estar en Londres con tus padres y tu esposa con la que te comprometieron forzadamente hace 3 años?- pregunto Jessica

-Pues también es una larga historia, yo también tengo muchas cosas que contarte, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a donde vivo, ahí me cuentas tu historia, yo te cuento la mia y te invito a cenar?- sugirió Henry

-Me parece bien- opino Jessica

Luego de pagar sus cosas, Henry, Jessica y sus 3 hijos llegaban a la habitación de un semi-lujoso hotel.

-Aquí vives?- pregunto Jessica

-Temporalmente si, hasta que encuentre una casa, no es fácil encontrar trabajo y ser padre viudo y con 2 hijas- opino Henry

-Tienes suerte, el hotel donde yo vivo es una pocilga, con decirte que hasta tengo que calentar mi comida en un microondas… espera… ¿dijiste que eres viudo? - pregunto Jessica

-Sip, asi es, oye, que te parece esto? Hare una reservación para 2 en el restaurante de aquí abajo y ahí me cuentas tu historia y yo te cuento la mia? Y te vienes con nosotros?- sugirió Henry

-No es mala idea, pero quien cuidara a los niños?- pregunto Jessica

-Podemos llevarlos- sugirió Henry

-Es buena idea, solo nesecito ir por mis cosas a mi hotel y estare lista- respondio Jessica

Jessica dejo a Sherman con Henry y sus 2 hijas para poder ir a su hotel por sus cosas, después de eso y pagar el alquiler, regreso con Henry quien le había prestado su llave.

Jessica entro a la habitación y se conmovió de ver a Sherman junto a Margo y a Edith completamente dormidos.

-Awww! Que lindo!- chillo Jessica en voz baja para no despertar a los niños

-Que pasa?- pregunto Henry

-Mi hijo y tus 2 hijas están dormidos juntos-opino Jessica con ternura

-Si, tal parece que ya se llevan bien- opino Henry

Momentos después Henry ya estaba arreglado con un fino traje de color azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y corbata roja y estaba arreglando a sus hijos para la cena.

-Papi? ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto la pequeña Margo quien usaba un vestido color verde claro

-Iremos a cenar con Jessica, es una amiga de mi infancia, hace años que no la veía- opino Henry quien arreglaba a Edith y a Sherman.

-Elle va a ser nuestra nueva mamá? - pregunto Margo

-Qué cosas dices hija? Claro que no, aunque si estaba en mis planes casarme con ella y tener hijos, pero todo se fue al traste cuando mis padres me comprometieron con otra- opino Henry

La pequeña Margo simplemente lo vio confundida.

-Cuando crezcas lo entenderás- respondió Henry

En ese momento Jessica salió de arreglarse para sus 17 años y haber tenido un hijo, lucia resplandeciente, estaba muy bien maquillada, tenía su cabello atado en una coleta de caballo, llevaba un hermoso vestido color rojo con una linea gruesa de color negro en la cadera y también unos tacones.

-Wow! Jessica! Te vez hermosa!- opino Henry

-Jeje gracias- rio Jessica sonrojada

La pelirroja y el rubio junto a sus 3 hijos bajaron al restaurante del hotel y llegaron a su mesa.

Luego de ordenar su comida, Henry y Jessica empezaron a platicar.

-Y bien, quien empieza?- pregunto Jessica

-Las damas primero- respondio Henry

-Gracias- sonrio Jessica sonrojada

Jessica le conto toda la historia a Henry, desde como conocio a Aksel en aquella fiesta, como ella cedio ante el deseo, cuando se entero de su embarazo, como se dejaba manipular por Akel de manera inconciente por su cegera de amor, cuando sus hermanas la convencieron de no dar en adopcion a Sherman, el nacimiento prematuro de Sherman, las condiciones impuestas por el padre de Jessica, su vida con Aksel, cuando descubrio sus verdaderas intenciones, etc sin perder ningun detalle.

-... por eso llegue con Sherman hasta aqui hace casi 3 semanas, ha sido dificil cuidarme a mi y a el ahora que solo somos nosotros 2 pues no puedo volver a casa de mis padres- termino de explicar Jessica al borde del llanto

-Wow! no tengo palabras para lo que me dijiste, ese Aksel si era un desgraciado, no tenia ningun derecho a tratarte asi, rayos! sone como el neurotico de mi hermano Arche- opino Henry lleno de furia

-Pero viendo el lado bueno, tengo a Sherman, si se que fui muy joven para ser madre pero no me importa, no hay nada ni nadie que me pueda separar de el- respondio Jessica con una voz determinante

-Me alegra oir eso, tu hijo es tu vivo retrato... con exepcion del color de sus ojos, seguro los saco como los de "ese"- opino Henry un poco mas calmado

-Me alegra que no pienses mal de mi, por un momento creí que pensarías que era una cualquiera que se dejaba manipular- opino Jessica

-No tendría porque pensar eso, eres mi amiga desde que tenias 10 años y yo 13- opino Henry- haz demostrado que eres fuerte y que puedes salir adelante de los problemas, ademas, despues de todo ese tiempo nesecitabas a alguien e inconcientemente te fuiste al primero que confiaste y descubriste tu error

-Me conmueves- respondió Jessica dándole un trago a su jugo de manzana burbujeante- entonces que me dices de ti? cuentame tu historia

-Ok, como recordaras antes de irme con mis padres, ellos anunciaron que me habian comprometido con la hija de unos socios suyos

-Lo recuerdo- respondio Jessica

-Bueno, cuando regrese a Londres, mis padres me presentaron con la chica con la que me comprometieron, era una chica un año menor que yo, se llamaba Sara, tenia el cabello largo, sedoso y rubio, tenia unos brillantes ojos azules, yo la verdad me habia sorprendido, pero aun mi corazon iba mas hacia ti, pues aun te recordaba- explico Henry

-Ay Henry! haces que me sonroje!- opino Jessica riendo

-Con el paso del tiempo conoci mejor a Sara y fue cuando no se como, cai enamorado de ella, pero de todas maneras mi subconciente tenia tu recuerdo, en cierta manera a pesar de que me gustaba estar con Sara, a la vez sentia como si te estuviera traicionando, hasta que llego la noticia, Sara estaba embarazada, yo me sentia feliz, y claro, a mis 18 años no tenia la edad suficiente para casarme, a mis padres y a los de Sara no les importo y organizaron una boda para Sara y para mi, y fue cuando me fui a vivir con ella y con sus padres, dejamos Londres y vivimos una temporada en Escocia, a los pocos meses nacio Margo, la verdad fue uno de los dias mas felices de mi vida, ahora era padre de una hermosa niña, aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, tenia mis ojos, y el cabello de mi padre, si bien crei que nada podria ponerse mal, me equivoque- explico Henry

-Que paso?- pregunto Jessica

-Cuando nacio Margo, Sara se puso mal, el doctor dijo que su embarazo le bajo las defenzas, y nos advirtio que no intentaramos tener hijos otra vez, ya que si lo intentabamos, Sara podria recaer, ponerse peor o incluso morir, asi que durante 2 años vivimos una vida tranquila Sara y yo y por atarantados que fuimos, Sara quedo embarazada otra vez, yo al inicio me preocupe, hasta eso su embarazo fue bastante tranquilo, hasta que llego el dia del nacimiento, yo estaba super preocupado, por ver si Sara y mi segundo hijo estarian bien, como estabamos en la sala de espera, no teniamos ninguna noticia y fue cuando oimos el llanto y fue cuando salio el doctor, dijo que habia sido otra niña y me la entrego en los brazos, con el cabello rubio y ojos azules de su madre, como habia comprado un gorro rosa se lo puse y le di nombre a mi hija, Edith, y fue ahi cuando el doctor nos dio la mala noticia, Sara habia muerto en el parto, eso me rompio el corazon y a sus padres aun mas, ellos me culparon por la muerte de su hija, no querian saber nada de mi, de Margo y de Edith y cortaron relacion con mis padres sin avisarles, asi que tome mis cosas y me fui de Escocia, ahora estaba solo, lo unico que me quedaba eran mis 2 hijas, llegue aqui hace como 2 dias, debido a que mis padres me habian dado mucho dinero, tuve que hospedarme en el mejor lugar posible, asi es como llegue aqui y todo mi mundo cambio cuando te encontre a ti y a tu hijo Sherman en aquel supermercado- explico Henry terminando de contar su historia

-Vaya, yo tampoco tengo palabras para esto, se nota que has pasado por mucho igual que yo- opino Jessica

-Si, ahora mis 2 hijas creceran sin una madre- opino Henry

-Y mi hijo crecera sin un padre- opino Jessica

Y fue cuando se le encendio el foco a Henry.

-Jessica, creo que ahora que tu estas sola con tu hijo, y yo estoy solo con mis 2 hijas, que tal si volvemos a como estabamos antes de que nos separaramos?

Jessica se sonrojo, no podia creer que su exnovio dijera eso, y se sorprendio aun mas cuando vio a Henry sacar un anillo de su bolsillo.

-Jessica Daisy Lang, te casarias conmigo?- pregunto Henry sonriendo

La pelirroja por su parte no podia creerlo, al fin estaria junto al primer amor de su vida.

-Acepto- respondio Jessica

Y la pelirroja y el rubio se dieron un apasionado beso en los labios.

-Siiii! tendre una mamá!- exclamo la pequeña Margo


	35. Chapter 35

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS A OTRO CAPITULO EL DIA DE HOY...**

 **PRIMERO RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS...**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: HENRY YA TENIA PLANEADO CASARSE CON JESSICA, PERO DEBIDO AL COMPROMISO AL QUE LO FORZARON SUS PADRES NO PUDO**

-Vaya, yo tampoco tengo palabras para esto, se nota que has pasado por mucho igual que yo- opino Jessica

-Si, ahora mis 2 hijas crecerán sin una madre- opino Henry

-Y mi hijo crecerá sin un padre- opino Jessica

Y fue cuando se le encendió el foco a Henry.

-Jessica, creo que ahora que tu estas sola con tu hijo, y yo estoy solo con mis 2 hijas, que tal si volvemos a como estabamos antes de que nos separaramos?

Jessica se sonrojo, no podia creer que su exnovio dijera eso, y se sorprendio aun mas cuando vio a Henry sacar un anillo de su bolsillo.

-Jessica Daisy Lang, te casarias conmigo?- pregunto Henry sonriendo

La pelirroja por su parte no podia creerlo, al fin estaria junto al primer amor de su vida.

-Acepto- respondio Jessica

Y la pelirroja y el rubio se dieron un apasionado beso en los labios.

-Siiii! tendre una mamá!- exclamo la pequeña Margo

Mas tarde Jessica y Henry juto a sus 3 hijos regresaban a su cuarto de hotel, Jessica estaba que desbordaba de alegria de que algo al fin le saliera bien, ahora estaba comprometida con Henry, su primer amor verdadero, ya que Aksel ere un falso amorio en el que ella habia caido.

-Me siento tan feliz- exclamo Jessica, al fin mi hijo y tus hijas tendran una familia completa

-Correccion, ahora son tus hijas tambien- agrego Henry besando a Jessica

-Como me gustaria que mis padres o aunque sea Anna estuvieran aqui- opino Jessica

-Queria no te preocupes, cuando nos casemos empezaremos una nueva vida, nada ni nadie podra arruinarlo- respondio Henry- a proposito, dices que le robaste a Aksel unas piedras brillantes?

-Cierto, aqui las tengo- respondio Jessica

La pelirroja fue a su equipaje y saco los 2 contenedores transparentes con las piedras brillantes azul y naranja.

-Estas son?- pregunto Henry sosteniendo ambas

-Asi es, no se exactamente que quería hacerle Aksel a Sherman con estas cosas- explico Jessica

-Bueno, tienen buen brillo, aunque si fuera tu, las esconderia en algun lugar, capaz de que Aksel te encuentra y preguntara por las piedras- opino Henry

-Descuida, ya se donde esconderlas- respondio Jessica- las escondere en los medallones que me dio mi madre

-Y como piensas hacer eso?- pregunto Henry

-Facil, solo tengo que abrilos a ambos y guardar en cada uno, cada piedra, el unico problema es que los medallones son de plata y no tengo las herramientas para abrirlos y meter las piedras- explico Jessica

-Mientras Aksel no sepa que estas aqui, todo bien, por ahora hay que enfocarnos en nuestra boda

-Uy si, sera lo mejor!- exclamo Jessica emocionada

Durante los siguientes dias, Henry y Jessica intentaban buscar a alguien que los pudiera unir en santo matrimonio, pero no daban con ninguno pues la mayoria pedia la autorizacion de los padres de ambos, ya que Henry y Jessica aun eran menores de edad.

 **Nota de Autor: para los que no sepan, la mayoria de edad en estados unidos es a los 21, Henry tiene mas de 19, y Jessica mas de 17, asi que aun no estan en edad para casarse segun la ley**

-Se nos acaban las opciones- se quejo Jessica

-Lo se, no entiendo como es que todos nos dicen lo mismo "Necesitamos autorizacion de sus padres, a menos que sean mayores de edad"- opino Henry imitando a uno de los sacerdotes

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de la habitacion era una de las mucamas.

-lo siento, pasaba por aqui y alcance a oir su conversacion, que problema tienen?- pregunto la mucama

-Es que mi prometida y yo queremos casarnos, pero a todos a los que hemos ido nos han dicho lo mismo "Necesitamos autorizacion de sus padres, a menos que sean mayores de edad"- explico Henry volviendo a imitar a uno de los sacerdotes

-Creo que tengo una solucion para sus problemas, mi primo es un sacerdote muy prestigiado y puede casarlos sin problemas y de forma legal- explico la mucama

-En serio?- pregunto Jessica emocionada

-Asi es, busquenme en el paseo de la fama mañana a las 10:00 am - respondio la mucama

-Gracias señora...- respondio Jessica intentando adivinar el nombre de la mucama

-... Gerda, ese es mi nombre- respondio la mucama

-No hay de que- respondio Gerda despidiendose


	36. Chapter 36

**HONESTAMENTE NO SE COMO LE HE HECHO ESTOS ULTIMOS DIAS PARA ACTUALIZAR TAN RAPIDO, A ESTE PASO CREO QUE ACABARE ESTE FIC ANTES DE QUE SEPTIEMBRE ACABE, ESO SI, ES UN POCO MAS TARDADO ESCRIBIR LOS CAPITULOS YA QUE AHORA LA MAYORIA LOS ESCRIBO EN PAPEL Y LUEGO LO PASO A LA COMPUTADORA, SEGURO MUCHOS DE USTEDES HAN HECHO ESO.**

 **PRIMERO RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS...**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: AUNQUE LO HUBIERAN INENTADO, NO HABRIA SERVIDO PORQUE AMBOS NO SON DE NACIONALIDAD MEXICANA, HENRY ES INGLES Y JESSICA ES ESTADOUNIDENSE, HABRIAN IDO A MEXICO EN VANO.**

 **AHORA SI VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

A la mañana siguiente a la hora acordada, Henry y Jessica junto con sus hijos fueron al paseo de la fama para reunirse con Gerda.

-Hola! que puntuales fueron!- opino Gerda llegando

-Gracias- opino Jessica y en eso se percato de una joven que acompañaba a Gerda- y ella quien es?

-Ah ella es Cassandra mi sobrina de Alemania, la traje para que sea su dama de honor- explico Gerda

La joven Cassandra era una chica 2 años mayor que Jessica, de cabello negro corto a la altura del cuello, ojos oscuros y estaba vestida con un vestido negro con cinturon blanco.

-Asi que tu eres Jessica?- pregunto Cassandra

-Si, entonces tu seras mi dama de honor?- pregunto Jessica

-Si, ellos son tus hijos?- pregunto Cassandra

-Asi es, Ella es Margaret pero le decimos Margo de cariño, Ella es Edith y el es Sherman- explico Henry

-Awww son tan adorables- chillo Cassandra

En ese momento llego el primo de Gerda.

-Ya llegue!- grito el primo

-Ya nos dimos cuenta Matt- se quejo Cassandra sobandose las orejas

-Disculpenlo le encanta hacer eso para hacer su entrada triunfal- explico Gerda un tanto avergonzada

-No se preocupe yo tambien hago eso aveces- admitio Jessica

Mas tarde se encontraban cerca de la costa, Jessica con un sencillo vestido de novia, Henry por su parte con uno de sus elegantes trajes, Margo y Edith estaban vestidos con unos vestidos blancos (un tanto similares a los que usarian en unos años en la boda de Gru y Lucy), mientras que Sherman con un pequeño trajesito.

-Henry Craig Johnson, aceptas a Jessica Daisy Lang como tu esposa? para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-pregunto el sacerdote a Henry

-Acepto sonrio Henry mirando a Jessica

-Jessica Daisy Lang, aceptas a Henry Craig Johnson como tu esposo? para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-pregunto el sacerdote a Jessica

-Acepto- sonrio Jessica mirando a Henry

-Por el poder de dios ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- dijo el sacerdote a Henry

Y Henry y Jessica se besaron apasionadamente en los labios.

-Toma nota Margo, algun dia estaras igual- opino Cassandra quien cuidaba a los niños

Margo por su parte no comprendia de lo que hablaba Cassandra.

Y era ironico pues 9 años despues conoceria a cierto chico pelinegro, de ojos azules y mexicano de quien se enamoraria profundamente.

Mas tarde Henry y Jessica ahora con ropa mas normal celebraban su luna de miel junto a sus brindando en una cafeteria.

-Me alegra que al final todo saliera bien para nosotros- opino Henry

-Si aunque me hubiera gustado que mis padres estuvieran aqui- opino Jessica

-Y a mi tambien me hubiera gustado que los mios tambien estuvieran aqui, pero si se enteran, seguro me matan, ellos aun creen que sigo casado con Sara- opino Henry

-Si, y seguro los mios seguro aun piensan que sigo con Aksel, porcierto, esa chica, Cassandra, me recordo a una vieja amiga nuestra de Alemania- opino Jessica

-Rapunzel?- pregunto Henry

-Tambien la recuerdas?- pregunto Jessica

-Los recuerdo a tods, a Anna, a Kristoff, a Liv, a Rapunzel, a Eugene, a Merida, a Sven, gracias a ustedes mi vida dejo de ser aburrida, aun recuerdo aquella noche cuando vioms que la directora Perry fue poseida por un extraterreste, y sigo traumado de cuando me babeo la cara y tu atras de mi gritando horrorizada- opino Henry

-No es mi culpa que un extraterreste la poseyera, y es curioso, desde esa noche yo gane mas interes en explorar el espacio - opino jessica

-Yo tambien, pero mis padres afuerza me obligaron a sacar eso de mi cabeza, decian que solo lo que buscan suicidarse exploran el espacio, puedes creerlo?- pregunto Henry

-Es una manera mas rapida y eficaz de morir- opino Jessica

Mientras Henry y Jessica charlaban, una joven de apenas 19 años, cabello cobrizo peinado en 2 trenzas, ojos azules y pecosa entro al restaurante.

-Hola, vengo por una orden de chocolates, para mi hermana, un sandwich de pan de ajo, y si tiene zanahorias, tambien deme- respondio la cobriza al de la caja

-En seguida Srta- respondio el de la caja

Mientras la cobriza esperaba en una mesa cercana, alcanzo a oir unas voces bastante familiares.

-Donde he oido esas voces?- penso la cobriza volteando y al ver de donde provenian esas voces se levanto.

Regresando con Henry y Jessica.

-... y es por eso que he tenido ese sueño, explorar el espacio, fue mi deseo desde que era niña- termino de hablar Jessica

-Y tu me motivaste a hacer lo mismo, para estar contigo el resto de mi vida- opino Henry

-Ay que dices? haces que me sonroje!- opino Jessica dandole un trago a su chocolate

En ese momento la joven cobriza se acerco a ellos...

-Jessica eres tu?- pregunto la cobriza

La pelirroja volteo con los ojos y del asombro el chocolate de su bebida se le termino saliendo como chorro por la nariz y puso los ojos como platos al ver quien la reconoció.

-Anna?- pregunto Jessica poniendose de pie sin importar el ardor que sentia que su bebida de chocolate se le saliera por la nariz

-Si, soy yo!- exclamo Anna

Y la cobriza y la pelirroja se dieron un gran abrazo.

 **PARA LOS QUE LO HABRAN NOTADO, CASSANDRA ES LA MEJOR AMIGA DE RAPUNZEL EN LA SERIE DE DISNEY "ENREDADOS OTRAVEZ", SE LOS JURO SI SIGO PUBLICANDO A ESTE RITMO ACABARE EL FIC ANTES DE QUE ACABE SEPTIEMBRE, LOS VEO EN UN RATO CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS...**


	37. Chapter 37

**COMO PUDIERON VER, JESSICA YA SE REENCONTO CON SU AMIGA DE LA INFANCIA ANNA, DESPUES DE MUUUCHO TIEMPO DE ESTAR SEPARADAS.**

Jessica no daba credito a lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, se habia reencontrado con su amiga de la infancia.

-Oh Anna, no puedo creer que seas tu!- exclamo Jessica rompiendo en llanto de felicidad con lo infantil que aun era

-Y yo no puedo creer tampoco que seas tu!- exclamo Anna tambien rompiendo en llanto de felicidad

-Oigan no estoy pintado- se quejo el rubio

-Henry!- exclamo Anna abrazandolo

Por su parte los pequeños Sherman, Margo y Edith no entendian que pasaba, por logica Sherman y Edith porque era unos bebés y Margo por sus 3 años.

-No puedo creer que esten aqui!-exclamo Anna- pero que hacen aqui en los Angeles?

-Pues estabamos brindando y disfrutando nuestra luna de miel- explico Jessica

-Luna de Miel? ya se casaron?!- pregunto Anna sorprendida

-Hace rato- explico Jessica

En ese momento los pequeños Sherman y Edith empezaron a llorar.

-Tambien tienen hijos?!- exclamo Anna al ver a los 3 niños

-Asi es, ella es nuestra hija mayor Margaret pero le decimos Margo de cariño, ella es nuestra otra hija Edith, y el es nuestro hijo Sherman- respondio Jessica presentando a sus 3 hijos

-No se vale, fuiste mamá antes que yo!- se quejo Anna- pero como es posible, no que los habian separado hace como 3 años?

-Es una laaarga historia- respondio Jessica

-Porque no vienen a mi casa y ahi me la cuentan?- pregunto Anna

-Buena idea- opinaron Henry y Jessica

Mas tarde, Anna, Henry, Jessica, Sherman, Margo y Edith llegaban a una casa bastante sencilla a las afueras de los Angeles

-Ya volvi!- exclamo Anna

-Ya era hora ¿Porque tardaste tanto?- pregunto un hombre pelirrojo con patillas, de ojos verdes y 5 años mayor que Anna

-Bueno aparte de comprar las cosas, tuve un pequeño percance- respondio Anna y en eso Jessica, Henry y sus 3 hijos entraron a la casa.

-Henry! Jessica!- exclamo un hombre rubio, ojos marrones y 3 años mayor que Anna

-Kristoff! hola!- exclamaron Henry y Jessica abrazando al rubio Biorjman

-Que sucede aqui?- pregunto una mujer rubia de la edad de Kristoff, cabello rubio platinado peinado en una trenza francesa, ojos azules y cargando un bebé pocos meses menor que Sherman, de cabello rubio platinado y ojos verdes.

-No tengo idea- opino el pelirrojo

-Cuanto ha pasado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos?- pregunto Kristoff quien ahora tenia cerca de 22 años

-No lo se, como mas de 3 años?- pregunto Henry

-Ay no tienen idea de cuanto los extrañamos Anna y yo durante estos años- opino Kristoff

-Y Liv y Sven donde estan?- pregunto Jessica

-Siguen en Canada, con los padres de Liv- explico Kristoff

Mas tarde, Jessica junto con los pequeños Sherman, Margo y Edith descanzaban en uno de los sofas de la sala de la casa, en ese momento la platinada ojiazul y el pelirrojo ojiverde se sentanron a lado de Jessica.

-Asi que tu eres Jessica? la mejor amiga de la infancia de mi hermana?- pregunto la platinada

-Tu debes ser la hermana de Anna verdad? Elsa?- pregunto Jessica

-Asi es, Elsa de Arendelle, un placer conocerte, el es mi novio Hans Westerguard de Islas del sur- respondio la platinada presentandose junto al pelirrojo

En ese momento el bebé que cargaba Elsa, balbuceo.

-Y el es mi hijo, Anders Adgar Westerguard de Arendelle, pero gracias a Anna, le decimos Andy- Explico Elsa

-Oh, un placer conocerlos a todos, ellos son mis hijos, ella es Margaret, pero le decimos Margo de cariño, ella es Edith y el es Sherman- presento Jessica a sus hijos

-Vaya! eres menor que yo y ya tienes 3 hijos?- pregunto Elsa sorprendida

-Es una larga historia- explico Jessica

-Por que no tu y tu esposo nos la cuentan a la hora de la comida?- sugirio Hans

-Ya van 2 que me lo sugieren- penso Jessica


	38. Chapter 38

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DEL DIA DE HOY, ME ALEGRA VER LA ACEPTACION QUE TUVO EL REGRESO DE ANNA Y LOS DEMAS, MAS LA INTRODUCCION DE HANS Y EL PEQUEÑO ANDY, A VER COMO LES IRA A HENRY Y A JESSICA CON ESTO.**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: SOLO VI UNA IMAGEN DE ESTA CASSANDRA PARA RECORDAR COMO ERA ELLA Y CREO QUE TIENES RAZON, CASSANDRA TENIA LOS OJOS GRIS OSCURO, YA AQUI VERAS MAS A FONDO LA SITUACION DE LOS CONGELADOS, YA SABES A QUIENES ME REFIERO**

Mas tarde mientras preparaban la comida, una pareja junto a su hija de pocas semanas llegaron a la casa de Anna.

-Ya llegamos!- exclamo la mujer

-Mildri?- pregunto Jessica al reconocer a la mujer

-Jessica?- pregunto la mujer

-Ya se conocen?- pregunto Anna

-Si, hace unas semanas en un supermercado ¿que haces aqui?- pregunto Mildri

-Pues Anna me invito a comer, es mi amiga de la infancia- explico Jessica y en eso se percato de la bebé que cargaba Mildri- ella es tu hija?

-Asi es, se llama Birgit, no es adorable?- pregunto Mildri

En ese momento llego Elsa cargando al pequeño Andy.

-Porque no traes a Birgit para que juegue con Andy?- sugirio Elsa

-Gracias Elsa! eres muy amable

Momentos despues todos se encontraban comiendo mientras los niños dormian...

-Asi que... cuentenos toda la historia, nos encantaria escucharla- respondio Anna

-Si, yo tambien tengo muchas ganas de oirla- opino Kristoff con la boca llena de pollo frito

-Esta bien, todo comenzo desde que se fueron...

Jessica le conto toda la historia a Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Elsa y Mildri, desde como conocio a Aksel en aquella fiesta, como ella cedio ante el deseo, cuando se entero de su embarazo, como se dejaba manipular por Akel de manera inconciente por su cegera de amor, cuando sus hermanas la convencieron de no dar en adopcion a Sherman, el nacimiento prematuro de Sherman, las condiciones impuestas por el padre de Jessica, su vida con Aksel, cuando descubrio sus verdaderas intenciones, etc sin perder ningun detalle.

-... por eso llegue con Sherman hasta aqui hace casi 4 semanas, ha sido dificil cuidarme a mi y a el ahora que solo eramos nosotros 2 pues no puedo volver a casa de mis padres, todo eso cambio cuando me reencontre con Henry y sus hijas hace unos dias, no podia creerlo, habia tantas cosas que yo tenia que explicarle, ¿y como acabo todo? yo sabia que Sherman creceria sin un padre y Henry por su parte sabia que sus hijas crecerian sin una madre, y fue ahi cuando me propuso matrimonio para complementarnos el uno al otro y fue hasta esta mañana que nos casamos, y legalmente y creanme que fue dificil encontrar a alguien que noc casara a Henry y a mi, todos nos dijeron que o que requeriamos autorizacion de nuestros padres o que esperaramos hasta los 21 para cazarnos - termino de explicar Jessica

-Wow! no tengo palabras para lo que me dijiste, ese Aksel si era un desgraciado, no tenia ningun derecho a tratarte asi, rayos! sone como mi padre- opino Hans lleno de furia

-Al fin alguien que habla mi lengua!- opino Henry

-Pero viendo el lado bueno, tengo a Sherman, si se que fui muy joven para ser madre pero no me importa, no hay nada ni nadie que me pueda separar de el- respondio Jessica con una voz determinante

-Me alegra oir eso, tu hijo es tu vivo retrato, la cara, el cabello, los lentes... con exepcion del color de sus ojos, seguro los saco como los de "ese"- opino Anna

-Aun asi no entiendo como pudiste hacer eso?! fue completamente irresponsable!-exclamo Elsa

-Jaja, mira quien lo dice, cuando tu y Hans se conocieron no falto mucho para que nos dijeran a Kristoff y a mi que esperaban a Andy- opino Anna

-Es tierno todo eso que nos contaste y todo... pero porque le pusiste Sherman?-pregunto Mildri tambien limpiandose las lagrimas

-Pues le puse Sherman porque el nombre me gusto, y Thaddeus porque mi tio abuelo al cual yo admiraba mucho cuando era pequeña se llamaba asi- explico Jessica

-Wow! algo tenemos en comun tu y yo, yo le puse Anders Adgar a mi hijo en circunstancias similares, "Anders" por el nombre de un personaje de un libro que mi papá me regalo cuando cumpli 9, y Adgar en memoria a mi padre, que en paz descanse- explico Elsa

-Que en paz descance?- a poco su papá se les murio?- pregunto Jessica a Anna y Elsa

-Nuestra madre Idun tambien murio con el hace 3 años- agrego Anna aguantando las lagrimas

-Que?!- exclamo Jessica

-Y que nos dices de ti Henry? cual es tu historia?- pregunto Kristoff intentando cambiar de tema temporalmente

-Bueno... podria decir que pase por algo similar a Jessica...

Henry le conto toda la historia a Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Elsa y Mildri, desde como conocio a Sara, lo dificil que le costo olvidar a Jessica, el nacimiento de Margo, las advertencias de los doctores de que Sara podria morir si se embarazaba otravez, el nacimiento de Edith, etc sin perder tampoco ningun detalle.

-...como estabamos en la sala de espera, no teniamos ninguna noticia y fue cuando oimos el llanto y fue cuando salio el doctor, dijo que habia sido otra niña y me la entrego en los brazos, con el cabello rubio y ojos azules de su madre, como habia comprado un gorro rosa se lo puse y le di nombre a mi hija, Edith, y fue ahi cuando el doctor nos dio la mala noticia, Sara habia muerto en el parto, eso me rompio el corazon y a sus padres aun mas, ellos me culparon por la muerte de su hija, no querian saber nada de mi, de Margo y de Edith y cortaron relacion con mis padres sin avisarles, asi que tome mis cosas y me fui de Escocia, ahora estaba solo, lo unico que me quedaba eran mis 2 hijas, llegue aqui hace como 1 semana, debido a que mis padres me habian dado mucho dinero, tuve que hospedarme en el mejor lugar posible, asi es como llegue aqui y todo mi mundo cambio cuando me encontre a Jessica y Sherman en aquel supermercado, ¿y como acabo todo? yo sabia que Margo y Edith crecerian sin una madre y Jessica por su parte sabia que Sherman creceria sin un padre, y fue ahi cuando le propuse matrimonio para complementarnos el uno al otro y fue hasta esta mañana que nos casamos- explico Henry terminando de contar su historia

-Vaya, yo tampoco tengo palabras para esto, se nota que has pasado por mucho igual que Jessica- opino Kristoff

-Y que nosotras- opinaron Anna y Elsa

-Por el momento no tenemos trabajo, aun tenemos el dinero que me dieron mis padres, pero creanme, no es facil encontrar trabjo en estos tiempos, y es aun mas difcil ahora teniendo 3 hijos- opino Henry

-Por que no trabajan con nosotros?- sugirio Anna

-Y en que trabajan?- pregunto Jessica

-Se que esto no debo revelarlo a nadie, pero creo que te puede interesar, trabajamos, Hans, Elsa, Kristoff, Mildri, su esposo y yo en una organizacion ultrasecreta con el objetivo de realizar viajes espaciales- explico Anna

Con esas ultimas palabras, a Jessica se le abrieron los ojos como platos, seria posible que su sueño se cumpliria? podria realiza lo que siempre quiso desde niña? ser piloto de naves espaciales y viajar a otras fronteras en el cosmos?

-E... e... es... e... e... en... s...ser... serio?- tartamudeo Jessica

-Asi es, llevamos poco mas de un año trabajndo ahi y nos ha ido bastante bien- opino Anna

-Acepto- respondio Anna

-Genial! trabajaremos juntas! al rato le hablo a mi jefe para decirle que si te puede dar trabajo- respondio Anna

-Ahora expliquenos, como es que sus padres murieron y como es que tu hermana regreso?- pregunto Jessica

-Si, cuentenos su historia- agrego Henry

-Ok, recuerdas que te dije que deje de ver a mi hermana y a mi papá cuando yo tenia 5 años?- pregunto Anna

-Si, lo recuerdo- respondio Jessica

-Resulta que mi mamá y mi papá nos separaron a Elsa y a mi debido a un pequeño accidente con los poderes de mi hermana- explico Anna

-Eso si lo sabia- respondio Jessica

-Como?- pregunto Anna

-El dia en que los invite a ti, a Kristoff y a Liv a mi casa la primera vez, oi a tu mamá Idun contarselo a la mamá de Liv y a la mia, de hecho tambien la mamá de Liv tambien le conto a la tuya y a la mia el oscuro pasado de Kristoff antes de que lo adoptaran- explico Jessica

-Y porque no me lo dijiste en aquel entonces?- pregunto Anna

-No queria hacerte sentir mal a ti y a Kristoff, por eso me esforze en que tuvieran la mejor amiga del mundo, osea yo- explico Jessica

-Y vaya que lo lograste, ya solo me quedan recuerdos borrosos de mi pasado antes de que Ivar y Astrid me adoptaran- opino Kristoff

-Pero continua- respondio Jessica a Anna

-Bueno... en que estaba? ah si! luego de que nos fuimos, mi mamá empezo a trabajar en la misma organizacion en la que ahora trabajamos, y creanme a pesar de que la pasamos normalmente bien, el estudio y entrenamiento que nos daban, como tambien tenian una academia de vuelo, fue demasiado duro, cuando tenia 18 una noche mamá recibio una llamada de papá diciendo de que ya era hora de que nos reencontraramos Elsa y yo- explico Anna

-Si, jamas lo olvidare, fue poco despues de que cumpli 21, papá y yo regresamos a estados unidos, yo ya tenia el control total de mis poderes, el dia en que Anna y yo nos reunimos, me di cuenta del tiempo que paso de no vernos, habiamos estado separadas por 13 años gracias a mis padres, y no los culpo, fue por nuestro bien, aunque papá si exagero conmigo, yo no pude salir de habitacion en 13 años!- explico Elsa

-Que Horror, los mios una vez intentaron hacer lo mismo conmigo cuando tenia 5 años- opino Henry

-A mi me iba peor, la mayoria de mis 12 hermanos mayores me molestaban 2 de ellos fingieron que yo era invisble, por 2 años- agrego Hans

-Uy!- opino Jessica

-En el momento en el que Anna y yo nos reunimos, la verdad estaba nerviosa y a la vez nerviosa, y a pesar de que estuvimos separadas por 13 años, no vi tristeza en su mirada, gracias a ti Jessica, mi hermana no tuvo una infancia tan miserable- respondio Elsa

-Gracias- sonrio Jessica

-Eso si, me extraño que mi hermana ya tuviera novio, lo habria congelado pero cuando lo conoci y vi su mirada tan noble, entendi el porque Anna lo queria tanto, esa noche mis padres nos dejaron solos en casa de mamá a Anna a Kristoff y a mi, y ellos se fueron a cenar, fue a la mañana siguiente cuando Anna y yo nos enteramos de que nuestros padres habian muerto en un accidente maritimo, el barco en el que iban para celebrar que se habian reencontrado se hundio por una tormenta- explico Elsa empezando a llorar junto con Anna

-Lo lamento- respondio Jessica

-Ahora lo unico que podiamos hacer era seguir adelante, seguimos trabajando en la organizacion en la que nuestra madre trabajaba- termino de explicar Elsa

-Y las cosas cambiaron cuando cierto recluta de ojos verdes llego- opino Anna

-Ese soy yo- respondio Hans levantando la mano

-Y asi de rapido, Elsa cayo enamorada de el, al menos el si venia con buenas intenciones- respondio Anna

-Que puedo decir? tu hermana es atractiva, y debo decir que me sorprendi cuando vi que tenia poderes, mis hermanos en mi lugar o se habrian escapado o la habrian matado- opino Hans

-Y no falto mucho cuando de repente Elsa y Hans llegaron con la notica de que Elsa estaba embarazada y en el Abril que acaba de pasar, nacio mi sobrino Andy- explico Anna

-Vaya, no perdieron el tiempo!- opino Henry

-En cuanto a Mildri, ella y su esposo comenzaron como internos y terminaron igual y en Junio tuvieron a su hija Birgit- explico Anna

-Vaya, todo lo que nos contaron es bastante impactante, creo que todos tenemos mucho en comun!- opino Jessica

-Vaya que si!- opinaron todos


	39. Chapter 39

**NESECITABA ACTUALIZAR EL FIC DE "BIG HERO 6: LETHAL PROTECTOR" POR ESO ME TARDE, COMO SABRAN YA ESTAMOS CRECA DE QUE ESTE FIC SE TERMINE, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, LA HISTORIA CONTRINUARA CON EL FIC DE BIG HERO 6 QUE MENCIONE ANTERIORMENTE Y TAMBIEN LO ESCRIBIRE JUNTO AL DE TIME FORCE: LA SOMBRA DEL TIEMPO, ASI QUE COMENCEMOS...**

A la mañana siguiente Jessica y Henry despertaron en su hotel, se vistieron, vistieron a sus hijos y en un taxi fueron a la casa de Anna para que pudieran ir a su nuevo trabajo.

-Ya llegamos! - exclamo Jessica

-Genial, ya casi nos vamos- respondió Anna

-¡Perfecto, ya estoy emocionada por mi nuevo trabajo! - exclamo Jessica

-Aunque si fuera tú, no llevaría a los niños, mi jefe es un cascarrabias y odia a los niños, dice que son un estorbo y no quiere que nada relacionado a ellos se interponga, por eso Elsa tuvo que ocultar su embarazo, que suerte que no estábamos trabajando cuando Andy nació- explico Anna

-Y entonces con quien los voy a dejar?- preugnto Jessica

-Dejenmelos a mi, hoy no me toca trabajar- respondio Mildri

-Podras cuidarlos bien?- pregunto Jessica

-Por supuesto!- respondio Mildri

Mas tarde Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Hans, Henry y Jessica llegaron a una base oculta entre las montañas.

-Llegamos- Respondio Anna

Momentos despues llegaron a una especie de cuarto donde un hombre muy mayor los estaba esperando junto con otros hombres.

El hombre volteo era un hombre de 70 años, cabello blanco y peluquin, ojos azules, lentes y bigote y estaba vestido con un traje negro con rojo.

-Jefe Weaselton, le trajimos 2 conocidos nuestros a los que les interesaria trabajar para usted- respondio Anna dejando pasar a Henry y a Jessica

-Conque quieren trabajar para nosotros? eh? esperen, en un rato los entrevistare- respondio Weselton

-Si te pregunta a ti o a Henry si tienen hijos, diganles que no, y sean lo suficientemente convincentes, o los descubriran, ya te imaginaras lo dificil que fue para nostoros ocultar el embarazo de Elsa y de Mildri hace unos meses- susurro Anna a Jessica

Momentos despues Henry y Jessica se reunian con Weaselton en la sala de interrogatorios.

-Entonces... que estudios tienen?- pregunto Weaselton

-Bueno, yo tengo estudios de astronomia y en aeronautica, quiero ser piloto- respondio Jessica

-Perfecto, otro piloto, nos hacia falta y de ti Henry?- pregunto Weselton

-Bueno yo tengo estudios en Fisica, Astrofisica y mecanica

-Ustedes 2 son pareja?- pregunto Wesaselton

-Si, nos cazamos ayer- explico Henry

-Entonces imagino que no tienen hijos verdad?- pregunto Weselton

Henry y Jessica sabian que era una mala idea revelarle a Weaselton que tenian hijos, ya que si lo hacian no los contratarian.

-No jefe no tenemos hijos- respondio Henry

-Exelente- respondio Weaselton frotandose las manos- contratados

-Gracias jefe, no le fallaremos- respondio Jessica

Momentos despues...

-Los contrataron?- pregunto Anna

-Si, pasamos- respondio Jessica abrazando a Anna

-Yay! trabajaremos juntas!- exclamo Anna

Mas tarde, Weaselton los reunia a todos.

-Muchachos, como sabran el objetivo de esta compañia es encontrar vida existente en otros planetas, y como sabran hemos fabricado un cohete para una expedicion espacial en el ultimo año, cosa que nadie, ni el gobierno, ni la NASA saben, asi que mejor siga asi, y el objetivo ya fue localizado- respondio Weaselton mostrando en la pantalla algo parecido a una burbuja

-Eso es un agujero de gusano?- pregunto Jessica

-Es correcto, lo encontramos cerca de Saturno y tenemos la teoria de que puede llevarnos a un sistema solar con planetas habitables para el hombre, se realizara una expedicion espacial para llevarlos alla, el lanzamiento sera en 2 semanas y los tripulantes seran seleccionados al azar, lo unico que falta para la expedicion es el combustible nesecario para el cohete, esa sera su mision del dia de mañana- termino de explicar Weaselton

-Quiere que compremos combustible para cohetes?- pregunto Jessica desconcertada

-comprarlo no, robarlo- respondio Weaselton


	40. Chapter 40

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY, YA ESTAMOS A POCOS CAPITULOS DE QUE ACABE ESTE FIC PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN LA HISTORIA CONTINUARA CON LA SECUELA DE HOMECOMING "Big Hero 6: Lethal Protector" QUE SERA LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBIRÉ QUE ABORDARA EL GENERO DE TERROR, SUSPENSO, ACCION Y ALGO DE GORE (HASTA ME SIENTO STEPHEN KING).7**

 **PRIMERO RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS...**

 **Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: NO TE PREOCUPES SI NO COMENTAS, YO ESPERARE SABIENDO QUE LO HARAS**

 **AHORA SI VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

-Quiere que compremos combustible para cohetes?- pregunto Jessica desconcertada

-comprarlo no, robarlo- respondio Weaselton

-Que!?- exclamaron Jessica y Henry

-Lo que oyeron, mañana va a llegar un cargamento de combustible para cohetes y sera mision de ustedes robarlo- respondio Weaselton

-Perdoneme jefe pero no cree que eso es ilegal?- pregunto Jessica

-Yo no lo llamaria asi, ademas el cohete que hemos construido esta hecho con materiales y recursos que le hemos robado a la NASA, asi que no hay problema de que el combustible sea robado, ¿o porque crees que dije que el gobierno y la NASA no lo tenian que saber?- pregunto Weaselton

-Lo siento jefe, pero no podemos hacer eso, Henry y yo no somos ladrones, jamas hemos robado y jamas robaremos- respondio Jessica

-Pues ahora lo haran, en los contratos que firmaron trabajaran para nosotros de por vida- respondio Weaselton de forma maligna

-QUE?!- exclamaron Henry y Jessica

-Pero si usted ni contrato nos dio!- se quejo Henry

-Claro que si, al momento de decir "Gracias jefe, no le fallaremos" firmaron un contrato que los obligara a trabajar de por vida con nosotros, a menos que algo malo pase y yo muera, que no creo- explico Weaselton

Henry y Jessica ya no dijeron nada y aceptaron la mision.

-Perfecto, mañana a las 5: 00 am deben estar todos aqui, hasta los Hattaway, un vehiculo los esperara para llevarlos al cargamento- explico Weaselton

Esa misma tarde en casa de los Arendelle.

-Porque no me dijiste de que jefe era un hijo de su madre!? ya viste lo que nos esta haciendo? quiere que robemos un cargamento de combustible para cohetes!- exclamo Jessica quien cargaba al pequeño Sherman

-Lo siento, pero si te hubiera dicho sobre el no habrian aceptado tu y Henry, y saben que lo nesecitan, ademas que no era tu sueño ser una piloto de naves espaciales?- pregunto Anna

-Pues si, pero no pense que tu jefe seria un hijo de su real madre! como es que soportan trabajar para el?- pregunto Jessica

-Creeme Jessica, hemos estado en peores situaciones- opino Elsa

-Con decirte que una vez intente envenenarlo y no funciono porque uno de sus empleados tiro el veneno a las plantas accidentalmente- agrego Hans

-Y yo una vez lo amenace con congelarlo con mis poderes pero me amenazo de que si lo mataba revelaria mis poderes al mundo para dejar que otros intenten matarme- agrego Elsa

-Uy, creo que nuestra vida era mejor antes- opino Jessica

-La verdad es que si, aunque ahora con nuestros hijos intentamos ignorar eso- opino Mildri quien cargaba a la pequeña Birgit

-Si, yo con Andy me siento completa, aunque no se porque siento que algo me falta- opino Elsa

Mientras tanto en una ciudad varios estados al norte unas mujeres cuidaban a una bebé de cabello platinado, ojos azules y piel palida.

-Sabia que era una mala idea quedarnos con esta bebé, debimos regresarla con sus padres cuando pudimos- se quejo una mujer

-Y que querias? que le dijeramos a la madre, mire señora aqui esta su hija muerta que a los pocos minutos reviviria gracias a que se salvo de un problema respiratorio? no gracias, ademas, no me molesta cuidar de la pequeña Idun y hasta se lleva bien con el hijo de mi amiga que solo es un año mayor que ella- respondio otra mujer cargando a una bebé

-Hablas del pequeño Vidar, el hijo del panadero y su esposa?- pregunto la primera mujer

-Si, ese niño quiere a Idun como nadie la hubiera querido a pesar de que ella es diferente- opino la segunda mujer

-Hablas de los poderes de la niña? los mismos que tenia su madre?- pregunto la primera mujer

-Si, a mi no me importa que sus poderes la hagan diferente, para mi la hacen unica- respondio la segunda mujer viendo con ternura a la pequeña Idun

Regresando con Jessica y los demas...

Esa misma noche, Jessica se encontraba en su habitacion viendo como los pequeños Sherman, Edith y Margo dormian.

 **Nota de Autor: antes de que me pregunten, les resumo, Henry y Jessica dejaron el Hotel en el que vivian para irse con Anna y el resto pues la casa de ellos quedaba mas cerca de la base.**

-Ay niños, ustedes son lo mas importante para mi, odiaria separarme de ustedes- respondio Jessica

Jessica salio de la habitacion de los niños, como todos ya se habian ido a dormir, bajo a la cocina para prepararse una taza de te para dormir bien, pero al llegar a la cocina se topo con Elsa.

-Oh, Elsa estas aqui- opino Jessica

-Si, y que haces tu aqui?- pregunto la platinada

-Solo vine por una taza de te, me ayuda a dormir- respondio Jessica

-Vaya! ya somos 2, yo tambien lo hago ya sea cuando estoy muy estresada o cuando estoy muy cansada- respondio Elsa

-Sabes? tu hijo Andy es muy adorable, puedo decir que es la perfecta combinacion de ti y de tu novio Hans- opino Jessica

-Gracias, talvez en algun futuro mi hijo y el tuyo sean buenos amigos- opino Elsa

-Oye, cuando dije que de niña oi a tu madre platicarle a la mia de tus poderes, empece a tener curiosidad de saber como eran- opino Jessica

-Quieres que te enseñe mis poderes?- pregunto Elsa

-Por supuesto- respondio Jessica

La platinada con cuc manos creo un copo de nieve y lo lanzo al techo creando una pequeña nevada.

-Wow! esto es increible!- exclamo Jessica sintiendose niña pequeña otra vez

Elsa desaparecio la nevada.

-Y hay mas- opino la platinada

En ese momento Elsa convirtio su vestido normal en un hermoso vestido de Hielo color azul celeste.

-Me encanta tu vestido!- exclamo Jessica

En ese momento Elsa convitio la ropa que Jessica traia en un vestido de hielo azul.

-Wow! me encante y es tan fresco!- exclamo Jessica

-Tambien puedo hacer esto- respondio Elsa creando un pequeño castillo de hielo en miniatura.

-Genial!- de niña me habria encantado tener uno asi- exclamo Jessica

Momentos despues, Jessica con su nuevo vestido de hielo fue a dormir esperando su aventura del dia siguiente...


	41. Chapter 41

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO EL DIA DE HOY, YA ESTAMOS A POCOS DIAS DE QUE ESTE FIC SE ACABE ASI QUE HARE LO POSIBLE POR HACER CAPITULOS LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LARGOS.**

 **ADEMAS UNA VEZ QUE EMPIECE OCTUBRE EMPEZARE CON UN RETO LLAMADO "EL INKTOBER" QUE CONSISTE EN QUE CADA DIA DEL MES HARE UN DIBUJO A TINTA Y LOS DIBUJOS LOS PUBLICARE EN MI INSTAGRAM, SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA DE DIBUJO HAGANMELA SABER EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: EN UNO DE LOS PROXIMOS FICS LO EXPLICARE MEJOR, AUNQE ESTA IDUN ES MAS COMO LA DEL FIC "COPOS DE NIEVE EN INVIERNO" AUNQUE LA AUTORA YA ME DIJO QUE LA IDUN DE SU FIC NO ES HIJA DE HANS, EN CASO DE QUE SEA DE WEASELTON YA TENDRE UNA IDEA, PERO POR EL MOMENTO PUEDO DECIR QUE EL LA IDUN DE ELLA PERO BAJO EL CONTEXTO DE TU FIC**

 **AHORA SI COMENCEMOS...**

A las 4:30 de la madrugada del dia siguiente todos se despertaron para prepararse para su mision de robar el combustible para cohetes.

-No puedo creer que hayamos aceptado a hacer esto, me siento igual que cuando vivía con Aksel- opino Jessica

-Hay que hacerlo, no hay otra manera- respondio Anna

En ese momento entro una pareja.

-Hola, ustedes son los Arendelle, Westerguard, Biorjman, Hattaway y Lang?- pregunto la esposa

-Asi es- respondieron Anna y Jessica

-Perfecto, nosotros fuimos enviados por Weaselton para ayudarlos con el cargamento- respondio el esposo

En ese momento Jessica se percato de que habia una niña de 5 años de edad con ellos.

-Veo que ustedes tambien tienen una hija- opino Jessica

-Ah si, se llama Angelita y es nuestro mayor orgullo, lastima que la tengamos que esconder de ese viejo de Weaselton, tuvimos que traerla no tenemos a nadie que la cuide- respondio la esposa

La pequeña Angelita era una niña de 5 años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-Oigan me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, si nosotros vamos a ir a la misión del combustible? quien cuidara de los niños?- pregunto Elsa

-Tienes razon hermana, no podemos dejarlos solos ya que todos tienen que ir, hay alguna idea? porque nadie puede quedarse- opino Anna

-Podriamos traerlos de contrabando sin que Weaselton se entere- sugirio Hans

-No lo se Hans, Weaselton se entera de los niños, puede hacerles algo malo o peor, y yo no quiero que eso le pase a Andy, ya perdi a mis padres, no perdere a mi hijo esta vez- opino Elsa angustiada mientras el piso debajo de ella se empieza a congelar

-Lo se, yo tampoco quiero perder a nuestro hijo, por eso sugeri que lo llevemos de contrabando en las mochilas, se sentiran como si volvieran a estar en el vientre de su made, bien protegidos- opino Hans

-Y que hay de Margo y Angelita?- pregunto Henry- porque no creo que ellas quepan en las mochilas

-Alguien tendra que cuidarlas en el vehiculo procurando que Weaselton o sus guardias no las vean, dejenmelo a mi, durante mi niñez fui bueno para esconderme- respondio Kristoff

-Buena idea- opino Anna

Elsa y Hans escondieron al pequeño Andy en una mochila de hielo hecha por Elsa.

Henry y Jessica hicieron lo mismo con Sherman y con Edith, a Sherman en la mochila de Jessica, y a Edith en la de Henry, dejandoles un pequeño agujero para respiar.

Mildri y su esposo hiceron lo mismo con su pequeña hija Birgit.

En cuanto a Margo y Angelita, les pidieron que se escondieran en el vehiculo para que nadie las viera, cosa que ambas niñas entendieron perfectamente.

Mas tarde todos habian llegado a la base donde Weaselton los estaba esperando.

-Muchachos! llego la hora, el combustible lo transportaran en tren, recuerden, llegan, desenganchan los vagones, los enganchan al helicoptero y salen de ahi, no dejen que los vean!- indico Weaselton

-Entendido Jefe, cuanto combustible hay que robar?- pregunto Elsa

-Todo, se encuentran en los 2 ultimos vagones, tienen que llevarse ambos!- exclamo Weaselton con dureza

Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Hans, Henry, Jessica, Mildri, el esposo de Mildri, los padres de Angelita subieron al helicoptero que los llevaria, y despegaron.

-Solo espero que salgamos vivos de esta- opino Jessica

-Tambien yo- opinaron Anna y Elsa


	42. Chapter 42

**CREO QUE NO PASO LO QUE PREDIJE DE QUE PODRIA ACABAR ESTE FIC ANTES DE QUE ACABARA SEPTIEMBRE, NO IMPORTA EN LOS PRIMEROS DIAS DE OCTUBRE LO TERMINARE, ESPERO.**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: VAYA QUE WEASELTON SI ES UN HIJO DE SU MADRE, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES YA PRONTO DEJARAS DE VERLO Y SI SABIA QUE LA IDUN DE TU FIC ES DE OJOS VERDES, RESPECTO A TU TEORIA PRIMERO NESECITO SABER DEL PADRE DE IDUN EN EL FIC DE ELSY ASI PODRE EXPLICARLO MEJOR**

 **AHORA SI COMENCEMOS...**

Horas mas tarde, habian llegado cerca de un puerto en Alaska.

-Porque nadie nos dijo que tendriamos que venir hasta aca?- se quejo Jessica tratando de aguantar el frio extremo de Alaska que entraba al helicoptero

-Algo me dice que ese Weaseldonio nos lo oculto, yo yo estoy hecho para climas frios, soy mas de tierra caliente, pero por Elsa y por Andy hago lo que puedo por soportarlo- opino Hans

Ese nombre extraño a Jessica.

-Asi apodamos al jefe, El duke de Weaseldonio le decimos asi a escondidas- explico el pelirrojo

Momentos despues llegaron a donde estaba el tren ya en movimiento y con el cargamento, lo complicado era que el tren avanzaba a la orilla de una montaña.

-Hay que bajar, pero hay que ser sigilosos, si nos ven, nos ejecutaran!- exclamo Anna

Abrieron la puerta y entre Mildri y Henry fueron los encargados de bajar la escalera.

Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Hans y Jessica bajaron por la escalera hasta aterrizar en el techo de uno de los vagones, y para no levantar sospechas, le pidieron al helicoptero que se alejara.

Los 5 empezaron a avanzar y saltar entre los vagones para llegar a los de hasta atras.

-Achu!- estornudo el pequeño Sherman

-Awwww! tienes frio hijito? no te preocupes, mamá te abrigara. respondio Jessica sacando a Sherman de la mochila.

-Jessica a donde vas?!- pregunto Anna al ver a su amiga de la infancia bajando a una de las intersecciones de uno de los vagones.

-Mi bebé tiene frio, voy a abrigarlo, no quiero que se enferme!- exclamo Jessica

En ese momento el tren dio un giro brusco y Jessica y el pequeño Sherman resbalaron.

-Anna!- exclamo Jessica y justo en ese momento el pequeño Sherman empezo a llorar.

La cobriza acudio al llamado de auxilio de su amiga de la infancia y Hans la siguio,

En ese momento el tren dio otro giro aun mas brusco y Jessica y el pequeño Sherman quedaron justo en el borde, Anna y Hans con suerte lograron llegar a tiempo y los alcanzaron a sujetar a Jessica de un brazo para que no cayeran.

-Jessica!- grito Anna haciendo el mayor esfuerzo junto con Hans para que Jessica y Sherman no cayeran.

En ese momento Jessica volteo al camino y vio como una gran roca en la pared de la montaña iba hacia ella para golpearla a ella y a Sherman y llevarlos a una muerte segura.


	43. Chapter 43

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS A OTRO CAPITULO EL DIA DE HOY.**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: CURIOSAMENTE DE ESA YOUTUBER DIANA DIAZ SAQUE LA IDEA DE HACER EL INKTOBER, VERE SI PUEDO HACER EL RETO COMPLETO.**

 **AHORA SI COMENCEMOS...**

En ese momento el tren dio un giro brusco y Jessica y el pequeño Sherman resbalaron.

-Anna!- exclamo Jessica y justo en ese momento el pequeño Sherman empezo a llorar.

La cobriza acudio al llamado de auxilio de su amiga de la infancia y Hans la siguio,

En ese momento el tren dio otro giro aun mas brusco y Jessica y el pequeño Sherman quedaron justo en el borde, Anna y Hans con suerte lograron llegar a tiempo y los alcanzaron a sujetar a Jessica de un brazo para que no cayeran.

-Jessica!- grito Anna haciendo el mayor esfuerzo junto con Hans para que Jessica y Sherman no cayeran.

En ese momento Jessica volteo al camino y vio como una gran roca en la pared de la montaña iba hacia ella para golpearla a ella y a Sherman y llevarlos a una muerte segura.

Afortunadamente, entre Anna y Hans lograron subir a Jessica justo un segundo antes de que la roca la golpeara.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Hans a Jessica

-Si- respondio Jessica, en ese momento Sherman seguia llorando- Awww! tranquilo Sherman, ya no llores, te abrigare

Anna y Hans se conmovieron con eso.

-No cabe duda, entre pelirrojos se llevan bien- opino Elsa

-Que puedo decirlo? son lo mejor, ambos tenemos al nuestro- agrego Kristoff

Los 5 llegaron a los 2 vagones de hasta atras.

Kristoff y Hans bajaron a la interseccion que separaba a los vagones.

Por su parte entre Elsa, Anna y Jessica vigilaban.

-Espero no tarden- opino Jessica

En ese momento los 2 ultimos vagones de hasta atras empezaron a retroceder.

-Lo lograron!- exclamo Anna

-Salten!- exclamaron Hans y Kristoff

Las 3 chicas saltaron y sin problemas, claro que aquellos saltos provocaron que Sherman y Andy despertaran.

-Llamen al helicoptero, antes de que los del tren sepan que les quitamos los vagones- respondio Kristoff.

Entre Elsa y Hans lograron llamar al helicoptero el cual no estaba muy lejos.

Entre Mildri y Henry bajaron las cuerdas con los ganchos para que pudieran enganchar , cosa que entre los 5 de abajo hicieron.

-Listo! ya pueden subirnos!- exclamo Jessica

En ese momento enpezaron a llegar disparos, pues el tren con el resto del cargamento era de la LAV y uno de los mejores ajentes entrenados los intentaba detener con una metralleta.

-Anna, Kristoff, Elsa y Hans lograron subir a tiempo, Jessica por su parte no tuvo la misma suerte pues recibio un disparo en el brazo, justo con el que cargaba a Sherman en aquel momento.

Jessica con su mayor esfuerzo agarro a Sherman y la escalera del helicoptero.

-Jessica! dame a Sherman!- exclamo Hans desendiendo.

La pelirroja con su mayor ezfuerzo le paso a Sherman a Hans quien puso al pequeño a salvo con su tia Anna.

-Ahora dame la mano!- exclamo Henry

-No se si lo logre!-exclamo Jessica

-Hazlo! ten confianza en ti misma!- exclamo Henry

Jessica escucho a su esposo y lo agarro con su mano del brazo que estaba herido ya que era una mala idea hacerlo con el otro hasta que alfin lograron subir y el helicoptero se alejo.

-Fiu! salimos en una pieza de ahi- opino Anna

-No del todo- opino Jessica con dolor,

Henry le quito la manga a Jessica y vio que si tenia una herida grave en el brazo, pues la bala le habia provocado un gran agujero.

Mildri fue la encargada de quitarle la bala a Jessica y coserle la herida y Elsa la encargada de ponerle escarcha helada para bajarle el dolor.

Horas mas tarde regresaron a la base donde Weaselton los estaba esperando.

-Cuiden a las niñas, que Weaselton no las vea- respondio Henry a los padres de Angelita

Anna, Henry, Jessica, Kristoff, Elsa, Hans y Mildri bajaron del helicoptero y se acercaron a su jefe Weaselton.

-Tuvieron problemas?- pregunto Weaselton

-No, para nada jefe, solo que cuando intentamos escapar aparecio un sujeto con una metralleta, salimos bien de ahi, exepto Jessica a quien le dispararon, pero ya la atendimos- respondio Anna

-Perfecto, mis hombres se encargaran de cargar el combustible al cohete un dia antes del lanzamiento anunciare a los elejidos para ir en esa misión- respondio Weaselton.

Los dias siguientes transcurrieron tranquilos tratando de que Weaselton no descubriera a los niños.

Jessica se recupero de la herida de bala y se daba el tiempo para cuidar de sus hijos, y en pocas ocasiones de los pequeños Andy y Birgit.

Hasta que llego el dia del anuncio del los tripulantes de la mision.

-Muchachos, llego la hora el lanzamiento es pasado mañana y voy a seleccionar a los que se encargaran de comandar la mision y hay que tomar en cuenta que la mision va a durar una gran cantidad de años- respondio Weaselton

-Me pregunto a quien elegiran- opino Hans

-Arendelle Elsa! Hattaway Mildri! Johnson Henry! Lang Jessica! - exclamo Weaselton

Eso le rompio el corazon a Jessica


	44. Chapter 44

**PARECE QUE SI, CUMPLI MI META DE ACABAR ESTE FANFIC ANTES DE QUE SEPTIEMBRE ACABARA, BIENVENIDOS AL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, ME HE DIVERTIDO MUCHO LA VERDAD YO TENIA EN MI MENTE HACER UN FIC PRECUELA DE EL PRIMER FIC QUE ESCRIBI MOSTRANDO EL PASADO DE LA MAMÁ DE SHERMAN, Y LA VERDAD HASTA YO QUEDE SORPRENDIDO TARDE COMO 3 MESES EN ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC CUANDO EL PRIMERO ME TARDE COMO CERCA DE UN AÑO, EN FIN SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

-Muchachos, llego la hora el lanzamiento es pasado mañana y voy a seleccionar a los que se encargaran de comandar la mision y hay que tomar en cuenta que la mision va a durar una gran cantidad de años- respondio Weaselton

-Me pregunto a quien elegiran- opino Hans

-Arendelle Elsa! Hattaway Mildri! Johnson Henry! Lang Jessica! - exclamo Weaselton

Eso le rompio el corazon a Jessica.

-Listo, ya pueden retirarse- respondio Weaselton

Mas tarde en la casa todos discutian con el tema, en especial Henry y Jessica.

-No no no y no, esto no puede estar pasando!- sollozaba Jessica

-Ni yo puedo creerlo, tenemos que dejar la tierra- opino Henry igual de angustiado

-Osea se que es mi sueño viajar al espacio, pero que va a pasar con los niños? no puedo dejarlos con Anna y Kristoff, eelos ya estan lidiando ahora que tendran que hacerse cargo de Andy, Birgit y Angelita y no quiero dejarles de carga a Sherman, Margo y Edith y menos considerando que seguiran trabajando para Weaselton- sollozaba Jessica

-Y que propones?, que abandonemos a nuestros hijos?- pregunto Henry

-No hay otra manera, si Aksel los encuentra a ellos o a las gemas, los puede matar o peor!- exclamo Jessica

-No estoy seguro, ya perdi a la madre de mis hijas, y no quiero perder ahora a mis hijas, pero viendo como esta la situacion, no hay otra manera- opino Henry

-Eso si Henry, habra que darles los medallones de mi madre con las Gemas, si Aksel se encuentra con ellos, las gemas tienen que estar separadas, Aksel no puede tener a mis hijos y menos puede tener las gemas juntas- opino Jessica

-Ya se, una se la das a Sherman, y la otra se la doy a Margo- sugirio Henry

-Buena idea- respondio Jessica- realmente extrañaremos a nuestros hijos cuando nos vayamos

-Si- opino Henry abrazando a Jessica

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitacion Anna habia escuchado todo.

Llego el dia del lanzamiento, Henry y Jessica ya tenian todo planeado, ambos abordaron vuelos diferentes para sus respectivos hijos estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos del alcance de Aksel.

Eran las 4 de la tarde, Jessica habia llegado a la ciudad de Nueva york, habia buscado en todas partes un hogar, pero nadie queria aceptar a Sherman y el orfanato no tenia muy buena pinta que digamos.

Estaba empezando a llover, Jessica ya se habia quedado sin opciones y no tuvo mas remedio que dejar a Sherman en un callejon, con suerte alguien podria pasar y quererlo adoptar.

-Lo lamento hijito ojala pudieras quedarte conmigo pero creo que no sera posible, no por ahora, pero te juro que tu padre y yo volveremos por ti y tus hermanas y tendremos una vida normal como todos... lo prometo-respondio Jessica con lagrimas en los ojos dejando el medallon con el copo de nieve y la luna ya con pa piedra de la creacion dentro a un lado de el pequeño Sherman y poniendole el papel con su nombre para despues salir corriendo y llorando de ahi.

Sherman al no ver a su madre seguia llorando, a los pocos minutos llego un perro beagle, caminando en sus patas traseras, de pelaje blanco, ojos verdes, moño rojo y lentes circulares, era el Sr Peabody.

Peabody agarro a Sherman y el medallon y se lo llevo.

Mientras tanto en otra ciudad...

Henry habia encontrado el lugar ideal para Margo y Edith un orfanato para niñas.

-Podra cuidar bien de mis hijas Srta Hattie?- pregunto Henry

-Con mucho gusto, es este orfanato veo por el bien de mis niñas- respondio Hattie

-Papi?- pregunto Margo

Henry se hinco a la altura de su pequeña hija Margo.

-Recuerda hija, algun dia vendremos por ti, pero mientras tanto, siempre estaras en nuestros recuerdos mio y de tu madre- respondio Henry dandole a Margo el otro medallon con la flama y el sol ya con la piedra de la destruccion dentro, para luego alejarse de ahi.

-Papi!- excamo la pequeña Margo empezando a llorar.

2 horas despues, Henry y Jessica regresaron a la base en los Angeles.

-Henry! Jessica! donde estuvieron?- pregunto Kristoff

Fuimos a Dejar a los niños, no podiamos dejarlos juntos sabiendo que Aksel los puede encontrar- respondio Jessica

-Los abandonaron?- pregunto Hans

-No habia otra manera- respondio Jessica triste

Eso entristecio a Anna ya que ella iba a ofrecerce a criarlos

Mas tarde llegaron con el jefe Weaselton.

-Equipo "XX Intelstars CORE"! llego la hora! recuerden, el viaje hasta Saturno donde esta el agujero de gusano sera de 2 años asi que... buena suerte- respondio Weaselton

Mas tarde...

-Hans... cuida bien de Andy, porfavor- pidio Elsa ya con su traje espacial

-Lo hare- respondio el pelirrojo cargando a Andy

-Cuida a Birgit, si?- pidio Mildri tambien ya con su traje espacial a su esposo

-Lo hare querida

-Creo... creo que es hora de que nos vayamos- respondio Jessica despidiendose de Anna y Kristoff

-Si... pero no quiero que te vayas- sollozo Anna abrazando a Jessica- por siempre seras mi primera mejor amiga

-Y tu la mia- sollozo Jessica correspondiendo el abrazo

-Adios Henry- se despidio Kristoff

-Adios Kristoff- se despidio Henry

Mientras tanto Aksel escondido subia al transbordador para sabotear la nave.

Momentos despues la tripulacion abordo el transbordador.

-Encendiendo motores principales en t menos 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 ¡Ignicon!- respondio la computadora de la nave con toda la tripulacion dentro y la nave despego.

Cuando la nave despego todo en su interior incluso sus ocupantes se estaban llevando una tremenda sacudida mientras se elevaban mas y mas mientras empezaban a abandonar la tierra y lo que alguna ves fue su hogar pero tenian una mision que cumplir.

-Voy a vomitar!-exclamo Jessica tapandose la boca

La nave abandono la tierra, sin embargo en la base, la fuente electrica exploto incendiando la base, provocando la muerte de Weaselton, afortunadamente, Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Birgit, Andy, Angelita y el padre de Birgit lograron salir a tiempo.

-Tenemos que irnos de aqui, antes de que la policia venga!- exclamo Hans cargando al pequeño Andy

-Se a donde podemos irnos- respondio Kristoff

-Solo espero que el viaje para Jessica, Henry y mi hermana sea bueno- penso Anna mirando al cielo

2 Años despues.

El transbordador llego a Saturno, estaban a pocos kilometros del agujero Jessica ahora tenia 19 años, casi 20.

-Estamos cerca?- pregunto Henry entrando en la cabina

-Si- respondio Jessica

Jessica abrio una foto en donde se veia a ella con Henry y los 3 niños.

-Oye, se que los extrañas, yo tambien, pero una vez que esta mision acabe volveremos con ellos- respondio Henry

-Lo se, es que aun no lo supero, hace 2 años que los abandonamos, solo espero que este viaje no dure mucho- respondio Jessica

-Tambien yo- respondio Elsa

En ese momento las turbinas traseras explotaron y la tripulacion empezaba a entrar en panico.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Henry alarmado

-Las turbinas explotaron, nos estan empujando al agujero de gusano!- exclamo Mildri

Jessica ahora sabia que ni ella ni Henry volverian a ver a sus hijos, y creyendo que seria su fin, Jessica cerro los ojos.

El transbordador volo hacia el agujero de gusano y desaparecio con la tripulacion dentro, el resto como diria aquel es historia...

 **CONTINUARA...**


End file.
